


时辰之书|The Book of Hours（HP AU）

by sandausdenurnen



Series: 七是个魔法数字 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Muggle Wizard conflict, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Offensive magic language :(
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 77,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandausdenurnen/pseuds/sandausdenurnen
Summary: 赫奇帕奇学院的艾略特·古斯曼，在三年级那辆开往霍格沃茨的火车上遇到了一个看上去与他同龄的斯莱特林男孩。二人在短暂的火车旅途中迅速成为好友。几小时后，艾略特在开学礼上吃惊地发现对方其实是今年新上任的黑魔法防御术教授。七是个魔法数字。出身魔法世家的雷金纳德·哈格里夫爵士就从世界各地的麻瓜孤儿院里领养了七个“麻瓜”小孩。但实际上，他们的血缘远远复杂于此……三十五年后，七个人都成了霍格沃茨魔法学校的教授。与此同时，魔法界与麻瓜的关系前所未有地紧张。下届魔法部部长竞选者“管理人”打着“摘掉面纱，与麻瓜世界平等共存”的旗号，承诺将打破巫师社会数百年的隐藏和缄默，和麻瓜们一起“走在阳光下”……
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Elliott Gussman, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: 七是个魔法数字 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202141
Comments: 22
Kudos: 21





	1. 陌生的乘客

“你是新生吗？你的校服真奇怪……你是欧洲其他的魔法学校转过来的吗？”

倚在窗边的男孩回过头，看着艾略特。他一定不是一年级的新生了——看到他正脸的瞬间，艾略特心想。虽然看上去并不大，但男孩至少有十二岁，或者更年长。但不会超过十四岁。因为他的眼中早就没有了一年级新生普遍具有的那股青涩，好奇，紧张又充满期待的生气。确切地说，那双心灰意冷的绿眼睛里就连一点生气都没有。但他又长得不大，个头比艾略特还矮一点，腮帮子上仍缀着未度过青春期的男孩才有的多余脂肪。

“……为什么这么问？”出乎艾略特意料，对方立刻回答了他，而且是不带轻蔑，心平气和，甚至有些玩味的口吻。“你认识这辆火车上的所有人？”

“哦，不，不是……但这节车厢坐的几乎都是三年级。”艾略特说，随即拍了拍脑门，伸出手，“怎么忘了……我叫艾略特·古斯曼，霍格沃茨三年级。赫奇帕奇。”

男孩看了看他的脸，又低下头看了看他的手，依旧一副饶有兴趣的表情，但纹丝未动。

艾略特僵笑了一下，尴尬地把手抽回去。

“告诉我，艾略特。”男孩却没有丝毫让他下不来台的意思，翘着的二郎腿换了个位置，仰起的头颅似笑非笑地看着他。“你对霍格沃茨很熟吗？你认识你们年级的所有人？”

“这么说，你确实是转校生？”艾略特又来了劲，上下打量他的校服。男孩长袍的胸口确实印着霍格沃茨的校徽，但袍子的样式和他们的有所不同——艾略特和其他霍格沃茨的学生（无论学院是哪个）都穿着长及小腿的带有兜帽的黑长袍，两襟彩色的绸布显示着所有者的学院，艾略特的是代表赫奇帕奇学院的明黄色。长袍之下是白衬衫，学院色的领带，以及春秋冬都会穿的深灰无袖毛线衣。他的裤子是均码的西装长裤。但是，霍格沃茨的校服也不是一成不变的。每隔二十年，设计者总会做一次翻新，美其名曰紧跟时代，给年轻的学生带来一些新鲜感。艾略特听说他们这一代的校服多少有些文艺复兴的意思，仿照的是九十年代初学校最为鼎盛的时期的样式。那时的霍格沃茨输出了无数奠定时代的魔法师，包括传说中的救世主本人，赢得了百年来第一次三強争霸赛，并且综合排名欧洲第一。

而对面的男孩的袍子是短款的，更像是维多利亚时代的短披风，只盖住上臂和一部分后背，襟口并不用绸缎而是用丝线和穗子装饰，男孩的颜色是银绿色——代表斯莱特林学院的颜色。披风下是同样的白衬衫，学院配色的领带，不同的是男孩穿着深色的西装马甲，以及相似色调的短裤和及膝棉袜。他们的皮鞋款式倒是相同。

“算是吧。”男孩点点头，微笑得露出酒窝。“我希望能尽量多的了解学校 _现在的样子_ ，快些融入新环境。你愿意帮我这个忙吗？”

“……帮，帮忙？”艾略特结巴起来。他看了看男孩襟口的银绿色，以及校徽上大蛇的标志，又指了指自己。“你……你是要我帮你？”

一个斯莱特林——很可能是纯血统——要一个混血的赫奇帕奇帮忙，这是真实的吗？

“有话就快说。”男孩开始有些许不耐烦了。“如果你执意张着大嘴却不讲实事，我的猫头鹰可能会把那里当成厕所，飞到上面拉屎。”

他瞥了一眼身侧的行李箱上搁置的笼子。一只棕色斑点，面容肃穆的猫头鹰正虎视眈眈地盯着艾略特。

咽了口唾沫，不想进一步思考这只猫头鹰如何跨过笼子飞到他嘴边拉屎，艾略特打开了话匣子。其实他早就在等待这个机会了。这两年多的时间，他一直在寻找机会和人展示他细致入微的观察力，以及对学校犄角旮旯，边缘野史，明星八卦的了解和研究。但愿意听的人寥寥无几。

“你肯定也知道，霍格沃茨是欧洲大陆历史最悠久的魔法院校了，很可能没有之一，这其中的渊源我也不赘述了，几百本书都写过，你更在乎的应该是最近的发展。那要从我们现在的校长，A.J. 卡麦克教授说起……”

就在这时，小货车的铃声响起。火车上的零食女士，艾格尼斯，推着她那只诱人的装满好吃的的货车走来了。

“南瓜馅饼，巧克力蛙，比比多味豆……”艾格尼斯吆喝着。艾略特咽了口唾沫，摸了摸兜里的加隆，叹了口气。对面的男孩却坐直了身子，目光急切地望向车厢外。当他看到艾格尼斯的面孔时，眼神似乎比看到堆满美味零食的小货车时更加亲切。

“亲爱的，想吃点什么？”艾格尼斯把头探进只有他们两人的隔间，温和地笑着。

“……呃……一个巧克力蛙，谢谢。”艾略特轻声说，拼拼凑凑地找了几枚硬币给她。

男孩则等了一会儿才出声。

“你有黑咖啡吗？”

“黑什么？亲爱的？”

“……没什么。”男孩低下头。“我要一个花生酱棉花糖三明治。”

“我有花生酱，棉花糖和三明治，甜心。但没有三个加一起的。”

“那就买这三样吧。”男孩再度露出一个带酒窝的微笑。艾略特意识到这是一种假装的笑容。艾格尼斯推着车离开时，他听到男孩低声喃喃地说“以前都还有的……”。

“……你喝咖啡？”艾略特身体前倾，小声地问。“你确定吗？就是麻瓜的那种……”

“你有什么建设性的意见吗？”男孩瞥了他一眼。“如果没有，最好闭上嘴，或者回到我们刚才的话题。”

“我有咖啡。”艾略特说，一边从背包里拿出一只保温杯。“我爸爸临走时让我带的。哥伦比亚豆子，不知道你喝不喝的惯……”

男孩的绿眼睛立刻放出光彩。这是艾略特第一次看到那对长满海藻的死水冒出任何光亮。

“给我。”男孩干脆地说道。

不知为何，艾略特感到自己无法违抗这一命令，即便这是他的咖啡。这是他那做牙医的父亲临行前亲手为他磨的……

男孩接过保温杯，将盖子转开，倒满整整一杯盖热腾腾，黑乎乎的哥伦比亚美式，满足地深深吮吸了一口。

“……你父亲做的？”他闭上眼，长长地回味了一阵子，然后开口。

“呃……是。我爸爸是个麻瓜，他对咖啡很有研究……”艾略特有些迟疑，不知该不该在一个斯莱特林面前提到自己有一个麻瓜父亲。

“希望他和梅林一样长生。”男孩说道，丝毫没有在意他的血统的意思，让艾略特松了一口气。

“你刚刚说到……？”

“哦，我们的校长，A.J. 卡麦克先生，梅林爵士团三等勋章，反黑魔法联盟荣誉会员，五次荣获《巫师周刊》最迷人金鱼大奖……许多人说他是千禧年来最优秀的巫师，也是霍格沃茨有史以来最年轻的校长……但我说，你不能把一个金鱼的年龄和人类的年龄在数值上等同在一起，不是吗？毕竟他们的记忆都只有七秒。”艾略特一边撕开一只巧克力蛙，一边说。他用敏捷的动作在青蛙逃跑前抓住它，并一口塞到嘴里。“而且，要我说，卡麦克教授的很多资历都是吹嘘起来的。除了那个什么最美金鱼。我对鱼的审美不了解。”

“……哦？”男孩从精心制作花生酱棉花糖三明治的任务中抬起头来，带着诚挚的好奇心发问。“你为什么这么想？我愿闻其详。”

“首先，人们说他是个阿尼玛格斯，因为一次变形失败导致它永远回不去人类的形态了。于是他就给稻草人施法，变出个人类的身体，然后把自己连带鱼缸一起放上去……我是说，哪个强大的法师会犯这种低级错误？”

艾略特停顿了一下。他发现对面的男孩依旧在认真地听着他的演说，嘴唇微微努着，还自觉颇有道理地点着头。

“……还有呢？”

“还有——”艾略特因此倍受鼓舞，不由得兴奋地继续说下去。“卡麦克教授是在五年前那场‘大失忆’之后才被任命为校长的。‘大失忆’——你可能记不清了，毕竟你那时年纪还小——是一次魔法界和麻瓜世界都经历过的神秘灾难。我知道，是因为我对那次灾难的成因很有兴趣，自打听说这件事开始，我就一直在搜集证据……”

“我知道什么是‘大失忆’。”男孩平静地说。“某一天，许多巫师和麻瓜在同一片废墟中醒来，丧失了过去一年来所有的记忆。几乎所有文字和数字档案都被摧毁，没有人记得灾难是怎么发生的，在那之前大约十几年的历史记录——无论是巫师的还是麻瓜的——都毁于一旦。”

“就是这样！”艾略特拍着手叫道。“卡麦克能上台，是因为那些强大的法师都丧失了记忆，而他作为一条鱼，竟然没有被这失忆的魔咒所影响，才当上了校长。他又能有多大能耐呢？真是老虎不在家，猴子称霸王。”

男孩笑了一声，这一次听上去是真心的。他甚至被咖啡呛了一下，终于放下他恋恋不舍的保温杯。

“你真的是个赫奇帕奇吗？”一阵咳嗽结束后，他愉快地，甚至可以说是半欣赏地审视着艾略特，毫无讽刺地说道。“看你这副怀疑权威，不服管束的样子，你更适合去格兰芬多。或者斯莱特林。”

艾略特的脸红了一下，下意识地挠了挠头。

“分院的时候，分院帽确实在我头上嘟囔了很长时间。”他说，忽然又抬起头，露出坚决的神色。“但我觉得，人们认为赫奇帕奇都是一群温驯的草食生物，这是一种常见的迷思，是一种歧视。我们和格兰芬多，斯莱特林，或者拉文克劳一样观察入微，对明确的现实有着敏锐的洞察力。我们只是更低调，比格兰芬多更会明哲保身，又比斯莱特林更加谦卑。”

他忽然抬起头，意识到自己说了怎样傲慢的话。出乎他意料的是，对面的斯莱特林男孩并没有露出受冒犯的表情，或者讽刺的笑容。相反，他真诚地点了点头。

“你说得没错。你是个理应为自己感到自豪的赫奇帕奇。”男孩说。“我应该为你们学院加十分。可惜学期尚未开始。就先欠着吧。”

……这小子在说什么？

艾略特没听懂他最后一句话。但他不太在乎。他交了一个斯莱特林朋友！这已经足够他在公共休息室炫耀的了。而且这个新朋友看起来还很聪明，稳重，自有一派超越年龄的成熟。他相信他一定能很快适应霍格沃茨这个新环境，并且不日成为学院的明星。嗬，如果他在走廊里和自己打招呼，那该是多么的威风啊……

想到这里，艾略特忽然记起来。

“我还没有问你的名字呢。”他说。“你叫什么？”

男孩抬起头，从鼻子里“哼”了一声，嘴里还在嚼着三明治。

“五号。”他含含糊糊地说。“没人的时候，你可以这么叫我。就算谢谢你父亲的咖啡。但在有人的时候，你必须叫我先生。”

……奇怪的要求，但他可以接受。

在接下来的旅途中，他不停地讲述着两年多来他在学校搜集的八卦，边角料，以及蛛丝马迹关于“大失忆”之前的讯息。男孩一直颇有兴致地听着。他还给他展示自己的巧克力蛙卡片合集。“就差一个——”他说，“就差一个我就能集齐全套了。第五个哈格里夫——是我欠缺的唯一一张卡片——没有人知道他是谁！毕竟，他在‘大失忆’前很多年就消失不见了。尽管现存的为数不多的记录里称他是‘一代最伟大的魔法师’，还有人说他是‘我们这个时代的黑暗本身’。但他的卡片真的很稀有！就像他留在这个世界上的痕迹一样……”

不知不觉间，火车缓缓靠站。艾略特通过一个突兀的急停意识到旅途已到终点。他意犹未尽地眺望着窗外，多少有点遗憾不能和对面的男孩再多享受一些时光——他好久没这么酣畅淋漓地聊过天了。

跟随着其他三年级的学生，艾略特和几个认识但不太熟的同学来到了连接霍格莫德和魔法学校的几列马车跟前。马车的前方依旧什么也没有，就像艾略特在二年级时看到的那样。要么就是这些马车被施了飞行魔咒，要么就是那些马儿们是隐形的魔法生物。他回过头，试图寻找那个斯莱特林男孩，多少有些希望他还跟在自己身边——他找到了，喜出望外，男孩就在他旁边的那辆马车边，伸出手，抚摸着虚空中的一个形状。他能看到这些隐形的马？

“很高兴认识你，艾略特·古斯曼。”自称“五号”的男孩说，同时晃了一下胳膊，将一条看不见的缰绳卸下。“我期待在霍格沃茨再次见到你。好好学习，戒骄戒躁，古斯曼先生。也许你就会成为我们这一代最伟大的魔法师。”

然后，在艾略特，以及许多附近的学生讶异的围观下，他跨上其中一只看不见的马，飞了起来，直飞入夜空中那黑暗的云层中。唯余一辆空置的马车，像一张失去魔力的肖像似的，寡淡地陈列在那里。

直到分院仪式的时候，艾略特才终于见到莱纳德和哈兰——他仅有的两个好朋友——他们在赫奇帕奇的晚餐长桌上跑了好几节桌子终于找到了他，并坐到他身边来。

“你上哪儿去了？”莱纳德抱怨地说，“我们在火车上到处找你。不是说好在4B车厢见面吗？”

艾略特有些愧疚地看了一眼他的朋友们：莱纳德一脸义愤填膺，而哈兰只是委屈地垂着眉毛，一贯地少言寡语。他叹了一口气。

“对不起。我找到座位以后才看到你的短信。”他诚心地道歉。“再说，我的座位实在不算差，只有一个人和我坐在同一个隔间里，而且——你猜怎么着——他是个转校生，而且是个斯莱特林——”

“斯莱特林都是些自我感觉良好的种族主义恶棍。”莱纳德恨恨地说，“你怎么会和他们坐在一起？”

“这个斯莱特林不一样！”艾略特抗议似的说道。“他很酷，很和气……还长得挺好看。”

“哦得了吧，艾略特……”莱纳德翻了个白眼。

“嘿！我只是实话实说！”艾略特红着脸说，“如果哈兰看到，他也会这么想。等着吧，我会在斯莱特林的桌子上找到他，到时候你也会同意的，莱欧，即使你是个眼里除了万尼亚校医之外没有其他活人的变态——”

“嘿！”莱纳德将餐刀插在土豆上，大声抗议。

叮叮！

校长用银制餐刀敲了敲自己的玻璃鱼缸脑壳，清脆的击鸣经过魔法的加强响彻整个餐厅。艾略特这才意识到分院仪式已经结束，就连校歌都唱完了。

“肃静——”校长懒洋洋地说道，水波和气泡的声音同样受到魔法的加强，从长着白须的鱼嘴里溢出来，海潮似的扩散到大厅的石墙和施了法术的星空天花板之上。

“辞旧迎新，我们又迎来了新的一年，在这朝气蓬勃的日子里……”

又是这套老生常谈。艾略特心想。自从他两年前入学以来，卡麦克那装模作样，内容空泛的开学演讲就没有变过，顶多改几个字，偏偏又写得那么长。校长似乎很享受全校师生并不情愿却不得不听他长篇大论的样子。只有哈兰看上去心情不错。他最喜欢重复不变的东西。他坐在艾略特的左手边，正专心致志用悬浮魔咒把炸土豆块搭成塔。

“……今年，我们将迎来一位新成员。”

哈兰猛地抬起头，土豆塔倒了。艾略特因此知道，卡麦克终于要说一些新东西了。

“啊不是你们，一年级，别吵闹，你们的高光时刻在分院仪式上已经过去了。接下来的七年里这可能是你们唯一一次有幸站在这个讲台上……”

一年级发出了一阵大胆又失望的嘘声。

“我要介绍的是一位新教师。”校长说道，声音里洋溢着笑容，又有一点点紧张。但这一切从鱼的脸上是看不出来的。“你们的黑魔法防御术老师。”

“又换？这门课第几次换老师了？”莱纳德嘟囔道，“两年里换了四个人。是真的有诅咒吧？”

“你们猜这个新老师又能坚持多久？”坐在他们对面的一个高年级赫奇帕奇说道。

而哈兰只是盯着讲台，目光直勾勾地，身体微微晃动，似乎看到了什么东西。

“大家掌声欢迎哈格里夫教授。”校长再一次叮叮敲起了鱼缸。

低年级开始稀稀拉拉，不情不愿地鼓着掌。高年级们则有的吃惊，有的抱怨，有的喝倒彩。因为这不是他们第一次听到“哈格里夫”这个名字和教授的头衔连在一起。这甚至不是第二次或第三次。而是第六次。还有一次是和“医生”连在一起。

讲台上的教师席里已经坐了六个哈格里夫教授，分别是五门从一年级就要开始学习的基础主课的教师，还有一名校医院的主治医生。虽然哈格里夫家族自百年前就是英格兰有名的魔法世界，这种垄断也有些太过分了。

这其中，也许只有艾略特兴奋不已，几乎要跳起来看那个即将走上讲台的人，一只手不停拽着莱纳德的衣袖。

“是第五个哈格里夫！”他趁着四周的掌声和嘘声仍很洪亮，情不自禁地大声喊，“我们要见到第五个哈格里夫了！哈，我就知道说他已死的消息是假的。”

“……说他被关在阿兹卡班的消息呢？”莱纳德有些嫌弃地看着他。

“那只是传闻，也没有什么根据。”

“因为根据都在‘大失忆’中遗失了啊。”

“就算是卡麦克校长，也不会聘用进过阿兹卡班的凶徒做老师吧。”

“害怕……害怕……”哈兰小声重复着。

“嗯？你说什么，哈兰？”莱纳德凑过去细听。

“校长……很害怕……”哈兰说。

艾略特迷茫地看了一眼卡麦克。后者在鱼缸里打着旋，和一般快乐地游泳的鱼儿没两样。哈兰难道能读懂鱼语吗？

“说了半天，老师呢？”一个坐在后排的赫奇帕奇说。

“老师在哪？我怎么看不到？”

他们仍在喧哗的时候，一个声音已经响起来。那声音不是卡麦克的，也不像从讲台上发出的，更不是普通地经过了魔法加强的大嗓门，而是一种来自内部的声音——一个人思考时脑子里发出的声音，或者熟睡后来到梦中的声音，疯狂的人宣称只有自己能听到的声音——那就是以这样的方式响起的声音。

每个人都听见了这个声音，于是大堂一瞬间都安静了。站在椅子上的人坐下来，抬起双臂，手舞足蹈的人把四肢收紧，惶恐地弯下身子倾听。这时艾略特终于能够看到讲台上的人——他就站在校长身边，但由于身材过于矮小，之前完全被前排学生的背影给遮住了。他毫无生气的绿色眼睛冷漠，散漫地扫了一眼礼堂中的所有学生，好像一眼就看到了他们生命的终点，看到了他们在死亡之后的样子。然后他张开口，那个声音就在每个人的脑子里响了起来。

“我是五号。你们可以叫我哈格里夫教授，五教授，先生。随你便。但我不接受愚蠢的外号。希望今后在我的课堂上你们都像现在这么安静。”

他说完这几句话就走下台，走到其他几位哈格里夫教授的餐桌旁。飞行课的迪亚哥·哈格里夫教授抬起拳头，碰了碰他的肩膀。魔药课的克劳斯·哈格里夫教授满面笑容，在他坐下后甚至尝试要拥抱他，被他简单地制止了。校医万尼亚·哈格里夫女士从桌子的最末端探头，微笑地和他打了个招呼。他也做出了一个尽量接近微笑的表情作为回应。

“五号教授会在新学期接任克劳斯教授的职位，成为斯莱特林学院的院长。”卡麦克最后说道。“好了，开学仪式到此结束。尽情享受人类的美食吧。你们这些有福的馋虫。”

又过了几分钟，那些像被胶水粘住了一样的学生才逐渐恢复活力，意识到那个外来的，陌生的思维之声不再蛮横地霸占着大脑。他们慢慢找回自己的声音，决定忽略“刚刚发生了什么”“他是怎么做到的”“我的思想还属于自己吗”这类艰深，可怖，足以引起存在主义恐慌的问题，重新把注意力放在炸土豆，烤鸡，以及刚刚没讲完的下流笑话上面。

只有艾略特还雕像似的坐在座位上，一动不动，任凭莱纳德怎么摇他，任凭哈兰怎么把他盘子里的炸土豆也偷去做土豆塔。

他仍然不敢相信——第五个哈格里夫，他们新学期的黑魔法防御术老师，就是那个一小时前还在车厢里与他畅谈的男孩。


	2. 黑魔法防御术，划掉防御术

一觉醒来，艾略特依旧没有摆脱纠缠了他一夜的焦虑和恐惧。梦里被叫到校长室的场景那么真实，以至于他十分确信这就是他此生做的第一个预知梦：他就要被霍格沃茨开除了。

“我要被开除了。”他自昨天的晚餐以来第一万次这么说。莱纳德终于听腻了。

“振作点！”他拍了拍艾略特的脸，叼着牙刷的嘴里泡沫四溅，“你不会被开除的。”

“……也许吧。”艾略特直着眼说，“也许我会直接被杀掉灭口。”

“你也想得太多了。”莱纳德笑道，“你不就是说了几句校长的坏话嘛。就算那个新老师真的和校长说了，你顶多也就是被罚关禁闭而已。”

“不止如此！”艾略特生气地说，“我还说了我对‘大失忆’的理论，魔法部在此事中扮演的角色，还有霍格沃茨的黑暗秘密等等……他一定认为我知道太多了！”

“他一定认为你疯了。”莱纳德笑得更厉害了。

艾略特很受背叛地瞪着他。莱纳德意识到他是真的自尊心受到了伤害，才慢慢收起笑容。

“嗨，伙计，你知道我一向是最支持你的。”圆脸的男孩吐出嘴里的泡沫，拍了拍艾略特的肩膀。“咱们可是最要好的朋友，对不对。还有哈兰，你说对不对？”

哈兰在对着镜子吐泡泡，完全没听到他的话。莱纳德也不在乎。他们早已习惯哈兰的行为了。

“我相信你的那些……大发现。但不代表别人会相信啊。说到底，没有人像我一样了解你，支持你。”莱纳德继续说。他抓在艾略特肩上的手让他感到有点太紧了，甚至微微生疼。但他还是笑了一下，很受感动。即使在赫奇帕奇学院中，艾略特也是个不合群的人。一方面因为他基本完全在麻瓜世界长大，即使母亲是个女巫，但她和父亲达成协议，在艾略特十一岁以前都要接受麻瓜社会的教育。另一方面，他天生怀疑论的性格，以及一旦有所发现就整个人扑在上面的狂热，让周围的人感到他刁钻古怪，不近人情。如果不是莱纳德和哈兰不在意他这些缺陷，依旧和他一起玩，他就是个彻底的孤家寡人了。

莱纳德也来自一个麻瓜家庭，所以和艾略特很聊得来。他自己也有些与人格格不入的地方，倒觉得艾略特比其他人更有意思，更“正常”。莱纳德很早就失去了母亲，后来又在一次意外中又失去父亲，后来被奶奶抚养长大。对于魔法这种事，他的麻瓜奶奶一无所知，还以为他是去了一个偏僻的贵族寄宿学校。艾略特不明白莱纳德为什么到现在都不肯告诉奶奶真相，但莱纳德坚持说这是为了奶奶好。

至于哈兰——哈兰就更加特殊了。有人说哈兰入学前的一个星期还在圣芒戈医院。有一个牙医父亲，对麻瓜世界的医疗概念较为熟悉的艾略特知道，哈兰是个自闭儿童。但巫师世界没有阿斯伯格谱系这个概念，有的人说哈兰是个“源术士”：一些天生具有强大魔法能量，但不知怎么使用，因此变得异于常人的巫师。还有人说哈兰单纯是因为童年时曾被麻瓜父亲虐待，给折磨出病来了。但在艾略特看来，哈兰很健康。确实，他少言寡语，不时发呆，但他从来没有做过任何伤害别人的事，即使他在施咒方面异常地在行。不过有的时候他也会出奇地焦躁，谁都安慰不好，这时候他们就会把他带去校医院，带到万尼亚医生那里。

偶尔，艾略特注意到莱纳德会刻意做一些刺激哈兰的事，以便得到能去万尼亚医生那里的机会。这大概是他最不喜欢莱纳德的地方……之一。

上午的第一节课是草药课。卢瑟·哈格里夫教授大概是此刻最能照顾艾略特的老师。因为他那双温和，湿润，经常比学生都显得迷惑茫然的淡蓝色眼睛根本看不到哪个学生在走神，哪个学生在打盹。即使看到了，他也不忍心打搅他们。于是艾略特就趁此机会，完全沉浸在黑暗的想象之中，在脑海里一一列举有可能发生在他身上的厄运：退学，吼叫信，用会刺破他皮肤的魔法钢笔反复写“我不可以说谎”，水刑，钻心咒，阿瓦达索命……五十分钟后，他颤抖的手抱着书本踏上了不断变换的楼梯，无视莱纳德在他耳边不知第几次念叨卢瑟老师的半巨人血统，说他真想打败一个真正的巨人，一定会成为魔法界的英雄云云，直到站在下节课的教室门口。艾略特深吸一口气，觉得自己已经把最坏的情况都想到了。无论接下来发生什么，他已经准备好了。

他伸出手，推门走进三年级第一节黑魔法防御术的课堂。

第一批学生鱼贯而入之前，五教授已经坐在教室里了。准确地说，他是坐在讲台上，一条腿由于够不到地板，随意地晃悠着，另一条腿则舒服地搭在这边的膝盖上。他的手中抱着一本大部头书，但封皮上没有写书名，头也不抬地等待学生落座。在他的身侧放着一只玻璃沙漏，里面的沙子已经快要簌簌流干了。艾略特注意到讲台边的黑板已经写上了字——“黑魔法防御术”，最后三个字“防御术”被一笔划掉。

可能对昨天的晚宴还心有余悸，所有人进入教室时都无声无息的。教室几乎坐满后也是一片安静。就连平日那些嘴巴最碎，胆大包天的格兰芬多们今天也乖乖缝住了嘴，四下只有书本落在桌上的声音，蘸笔水的声音，还有一些几经隐忍但最终还是憋不住，因此变得十分凄惨的放屁声。

最后一粒沙子终于从沙漏的上方滴下来。教授抬起头，用手把沙漏翻了个个儿，沙漏底与桌子相碰发出的轻微响声在如此安静的教室中也足以引起所有人的注意。

“开始吧。”五教授说，声音平稳，冷静，干脆。然后他站到讲桌顶上，挥了挥手，那面写了字的黑板就飞到了他身后。

教室里依旧鸦雀无声。没有人敢对老师为了让后排的同学也看到他不得不站在桌子上的行为发出任何嘲弄。就算实在忍不住，也用书本遮住笑。如果这是克劳斯教授或者卢瑟教授的课堂，那就完全是另一回事了。

“我不知道你们之前的老师关于这门课都是怎么教的，但我建议把那些破烂儿全部忘掉。不是因为之前的老师全都是平庸，好吃懒做的屎尿袋。虽然他们之中有些人确实是这样。而是因为知识是整体且流动的，你想要学好一门技巧，最好不要用两种锤子。”

他边说，边在讲桌桌面有限的空间走动着。虽然完全不看边缘在哪，但他似乎永远不会掉下来。他用手敲了敲黑板。

“黑魔法防御术是这门课的标题。但我要你们做的第一件事，就是忘掉这个标题。魔法就是魔法。没有什么黑的，白的，暗的，明的。魔法是一门技能，一种术数。我不是来教你们什么是善，什么是恶，如何用善的魔法击败恶的魔法。因为只有一种东西才能击败不好的魔法——就是比他使得更好的魔法。”

艾略特听得张口结舌。五教授所说的这些话都太陌生了，不必说其他几个黑魔法防御术老师都没有讲过，就连他一直以来被教导和相信的最基本的法术道德，巫师伦理，都与之相悖。他还在为昨天的事感到害怕，自然是不敢提出异议的。但有一个一向大胆的格兰芬多学生弱弱地举起了手。五教授看到他，脸上并没有露出不悦的神色。

“你是……”

“安德森，先生。我是安德森。”

“说。安德森。”

安德森颤巍巍地站起来了。这可是他在别的课上不会做的。

“您刚才说的那些话，意思是这个世界上没有黑魔法——没有邪恶的，被禁止的魔法，是这样吗？”

“被禁止的魔法有。”五教授迅速地回答。“邪恶是一个概念。而魔法改变物质。纯粹的概念和纯粹的物质放在一起是自相矛盾的。”他见那个学生好像被绕晕了，于是决定给出一个更简单的答案。“对，我认为邪恶的魔法不存在。”

“就连三大不可饶恕咒也不算吗？”安德森惊讶地继续问。“夺魂咒，钻心咒和索命咒，难道这些咒语不是邪恶的吗？”

“咒语就是咒语，安德森先生。”五教授说，并不在乎座下此起彼伏因信仰被挑战而倒吸气的声音，继续用他稚嫩但四平八稳的声线，确信地说道。“它们可以被用于邪恶的目的，但它们本身不是邪恶的。”

台下，有些心理承受力不太好的学生已经面色苍白，似乎快要昏倒了。有的学生看上去义愤填膺，就差没有收拾书包走人。还有一些，带着惊讶却又赞同，甚至有些陶醉的表情全神贯注地看着教授。莱纳德就是其中一个。

安德森真不愧是一个格兰芬多。即使他的双手已经因为震惊，愤怒以及恐惧而颤抖了，但他还是忍不住激动地追问：“一个被创造出来仅仅为了夺人性命，折磨他人的咒语，难道不邪恶吗？如果这都不是恶咒，还有什么是恶咒？”

“我一开始就说了，不存在什么恶咒。”教授冷冷地说。但他看着安德森的目光却有了些欣赏。他跳下讲台，慢慢走到安德森身边。后者下意识退后了一步，好像完全没有意识到教授的身高只到他的胸口。

“这么说吧，安德森先生。如果夺人性命的咒语是恶咒的话，那么让死人回生的魔咒不该是至善至美的神迹了吗？那为什么死灵法术还是被视为禁术呢？为什么使用死灵法术的巫师还被称为黑巫师，遭到审判和驱逐？”

“因，因为……”安德森忍不住继续后退，把身后一个格兰芬多女生都快挤到墙上去了。“因为死灵法术是……不是真的复活术。因为死灵……我是说，被复活的人，不是真的活着，它们就像丧尸一样……还有，还有需要活祭品……”

“你这些知识又是从哪儿来的？”五教授不紧不慢地说。“引用你的出处。”

“我……我……”安德森结巴了一会儿，终于败下阵来。“我没有出处……这是我在一个漫画书上看的……”

这时教室里才爆发出第一阵哄笑。但就算是这种笑声也是短暂的。许多人只是象征性地笑了一下，很快又陷入了深沉的思考之中。

五教授点点头，终于从学生的座位上退开，周围的所有人都松了一口气。

“安德森先生亲口承认他对死灵法术一无所知。不过他的质疑是诚恳的。诚恳地发出疑问，勇气可嘉，是学习的第一步。格兰芬多加十分。”

他这么一说，大家又震惊了。不光是因为安德森还活着，而且因为一个斯莱特林的老师——斯莱特林的院长——刚刚夸了一个格兰芬多，还给敌对学院加了分。

教授又走回讲桌旁，一屁股坐在上面。“在座的各位有谁知道死灵法术是什么的，可以替他回答。”

台下鸦雀无声。艾略特倒是希望他知道怎么回答，但所有关于死灵法术的书全都在图书馆的禁书区，就算他想查也查不到。

“这就是了。”五教授点点头，似乎结果不出他所料。“认为索命咒是恶的，却从未使用过索命咒。认为死灵法术是恶的，又对其一无所知。大话空话谁都会说，真正到了生死关头却没什么用处。这门课存在的目的，就是为了让你们知晓这些所谓的‘恶咒’。等到你们对它们都极尽了解了，你们可以自行判断它们的善恶。但那将不再是我的工作。”

台下再度充满了此起彼伏的倒吸气的声音。有一个身体不太好的赫奇帕奇女生真的晕倒了，一头栽在桌子上。

五教授甚至连看都不往那儿看一眼。

“您的意思是，我们会学习阿瓦达索命咒？”莱纳德惊讶地大喊。艾略特从不知道他还有这种当众发言的勇气，但也有可能是因为他实在太兴奋了。

“有一天。是的。”教授点点头。

格兰芬多的桌子上也昏过去一个。另一个胆子更大的格兰芬多叫道：“但是——但这是被魔法部禁止的！”

教授冷笑了一声。“那他们可以来抓我。”

“这要怎么学？”又一个学生问，“难道要我们互相对着施咒吗？”

“你们真是一群好学的小玩意儿，嗯？七年级才会学到的东西，现在就想着怎么预习了？”教授面带嘲讽地回答。“我可以提前告诉你。不。你们会对着我施咒。”

“咚”的一声。艾略特觉得如果这节课再上下去，整个医疗翼都要被昏倒的学生占满了。

“这怎么可能！”到了这地步，学生也不再举手了，几个声音一齐说道。“这根本不现实！不可饶恕咒不能被挡下，也没有破解咒，一旦被施咒就死定了！”

“谁告诉你们不可饶恕咒没有解咒？”五教授微笑着说，双腿在讲台下摆荡着，看上去惊人的孩子气。“我说过了，魔法就是技艺。任何咒语都有对应的破解之法，但你首先要了解被破解的究竟是什么，才能找到这种方法。这就是你们坐在这里的原因。为什么你们需要学习一切。无论是善的还是恶的，无论你喜欢还是不喜欢。因为世界就是这么回事。在善恶的概念存在以前，死亡就已经存在，世界也已经开始运作了。”

“这他妈是我听过的最酷的一节课！”前往午饭餐厅的路上，莱纳德不停兴奋地重复着。“袖珍哈格里夫教授真他妈太酷了！”

“瞧见了吧。”艾略特说，但兴致不太高。他还在庆幸自己没有被课后留堂。五号先生没对他多说一句话，甚至没有多看他一眼，这让他多少有点落寞。“我就说你见到他也会这么想的。”

“之前那些羔羊教授谈到不可饶恕咒都噤若寒蝉。”莱纳德继续说。“现在我们倒可以学习这些咒语了？难以置信。”

“你这么高兴就是因为这个？”艾略特狐疑地望着他。“因为你能学索命咒了？”

“当，当然不是……”莱纳德连忙收起那副狂热的表情，严肃地说道。“我只是觉得……你也听袖珍教授说了……技艺就是技艺。魔法是一种研修。如果我们不熟知索命咒，又怎么从索命咒下拯救性命呢？你说是不是，哈兰？”

哈兰没有回答他。他的嘴里一直在念念有词：“不可饶恕……不可饶恕……沉默……”

莱纳德也没指望他给出任何有意义的回答。

“如果你真的尊重五教授——”艾略特闷闷地说，“至少尊重他所说的，不要给他起奇怪的外号。”

“什么？你是指袖珍教授？”莱纳德侧眼看他。“又不是我一个人这么叫。那些格兰芬多也这么说。他是真的很小一个。”

“那是因为他受了诅咒！”艾略特有些生气。“他刚刚在课上也解释了。他受到一种强大的诅咒，导致身体不再生长了。他多年前的失踪也与这有关。”

“真的吗？”莱纳德眯起眼睛，“你相信这套说辞？得了吧，艾略特，你本应该是那个最具有怀疑精神的。”

“当你有足够根据的时候。但我们没有——”

“没有足够根据怀疑？首先我们知道，他至少三十岁了，因为他和其他几个哈格里夫教授一样，是在同一天被老雷金纳德爵士从麻瓜孤儿院收养的。有几十本书都记录了这件事，包括雷金纳德爵士自己的回忆录。我们同时也知道——根据‘大失忆’后未受波及，保存在霍格沃茨的档案——所有哈格里夫都在同年从学校毕业，也就是说，五教授至少长到十七岁，但他为什么还是十二三的样子，嗯？如果诅咒让他停止生长，那他至少也是十七岁的样子，不是吗？”

“……你怎么知道这些的？我以为——”

“太多次了，艾略特。你在我耳朵里把这些事儿重复了太多次，我都不需要去查。它们已经印在我脑海里了！”

“好吧……我只是没想到，有一天你会用这些事来反驳我。”

“再者说来。”莱纳德继续说。“如果五教授真的如传闻所言，是一代最伟大的魔法师，谁又能诅咒他？嗯？他连不可饶恕咒都可以破解，谁能诅咒得了他？而且是这么恶毒的诅咒，让一个大男人变成……一只电子鸡。我的意思是说……这可能吗？”

“……他也没那么小……”

“电子鸡！”哈兰尖叫道，忽然兴趣盎然。“电子鸡！”

“哦，现在你可闯祸了。”艾略特说。“如果哈兰敢在五教授面前说一句电子鸡，我们就都没命了。”

“放心吧。”莱纳德胸有成竹地说。“万尼亚医生可在意哈兰呢。就算是五教授也不敢违抗万尼亚医生。”

“把你的粉丝滤镜摘摘吧！”艾略特叫道，“万尼亚医生是个哑炮！这是整个学校都心照不宣的事！”

“她不是！”莱纳德尖叫道，吓了艾略特一跳。每次提到万尼亚医生，他都这么激动。艾略特有点后悔。

“她体内隐藏着巨大的能量，我知道的……”莱纳德喃喃地说。艾略特很想拉着哈兰扔下他就跑。但他只是想想而已。

“没有人比我更了解她。”莱纳德继续自言自语道，“因为我知道……我听过她的心声……”

这是第二个艾略特不喜欢莱纳德的地方。他暗暗地想着。

只要涉及万尼亚医生，莱纳德就仿佛一个找球手看到了金色飞贼。问题是，莱纳德简直是全世界最差劲的魁地奇球手。他不摔个屁股墩就连扫帚都坐不上去。

暮色四合。从医疗翼大厅的长窗望出去，玫瑰色的云层轻轻笼罩在城堡下绿得发黑，苍茫蓊郁的林海上空，傍晚的风将云朵的边缘磨成一绺绺的絮状，像捏软的棉花糖。这是一天中万尼亚最喜欢的时刻。

再晚一些，猫头鹰们会像候鸟一样成群地飞向城堡，带着长日将尽之际最后一封信件，等待被哪个想家的孩子的床前烛火下打开。她也会将刚刚收割的曼德拉草的草叶收进干净的长颈瓶里，把窗前晾干的白鲜用亚麻布包起来，并把泡酒的乌头罐子一个个搬到办公室的柜子底下，让它们在没有光的地方发酵。所有这些活儿都做完后，离晚饭时间还有那么一会儿，她有时就会去病房，看看那些百无聊赖，坐在病床上折糖纸的孩子，陪他们聊聊天，或者下一盘巫师棋。

今天的病房颇为嘈杂，因为开学前几天总是医疗室最忙碌的时间之一。有的是水土不服，有的在开学晚宴上吃太多，有的是课上事故，有的则单纯只是想找一个同学看不到的角落悄悄哭泣。到了晚上，入院的人数渐渐不再增多，药也都起效了。因此病房变成了一个联谊大会，原本几乎没机会认识的不同年级，不同学院的学生串床聊天，哭声，呻吟声慢慢变成欢笑声。万尼亚远远地看了一眼，不由自主地也跟着微笑起来。这时她听到一个熟悉的声音在身后响起——如同空气忽然被压缩，又猛地膨胀的声音——然后是一阵玻璃碰撞声。

“天……”两扇玻璃柜门被打开，里面的瓶瓶罐罐先滚落出来，之后掉出来的是个男孩，厌烦地拍打着被各种药剂，粘液和弗洛博毛毛虫沾湿的衣服。“……谁在这儿放了个柜子……”

“这柜子放在这儿好几年了。”万尼亚说，一点不因这一片狼藉而生气，依旧带着笑容，“医务室的大门现在开在北边了，这里是储藏室。谁叫你不走门，一定要幻影移形。你知道这在学校是禁止的。”

“我没有幻影移形。”男孩说，从怀里掏出魔杖，在自己身上点了一下，所有的脏污就全都消失了。然后他又将魔杖对准那些破碎的药罐和药材。“你明知道我的能力，万尼亚。”

“我知道，但在别人看来，这就是幻影移形。”万尼亚耸耸肩，眼看着男孩不费吹灰之力就将满地狼藉迅速恢复如初，就像他从没从储物柜里掉出来一样。“如果你被抓到，他们会向卡麦克校长投诉的。”

男孩冷笑了一声。“好啊。看看卡麦克敢做什么。”

“你该给校长一点基本的尊重，五号。”万尼亚说，“人们看到会议论。他们会猜测你们的关系。你也不想让人刨根问底，不是吗？”

五号看了她一眼，没说什么。但他那副嘲讽的笑容消失了。

万尼亚继续往办公室走去。她知道五号跟在身后。

“……你会去吗？”男孩在一段距离之外小声说。“今晚在三把扫帚的家庭聚会。”

“当然。”万尼亚一边说，一边解下头上的医护帽。“我正想换一下衣服就走。你就为这个来一趟？”

“不……”五号低下头。“你昨天晚饭没有吃完就走了，因为有病人……我只是想找机会来看看你怎么样。”

“我挺好，五号。谢谢你。”万尼亚转过身，对他真诚地笑了一下。“我不是……我和以前不一样了，五号。你不需要担心我。”

五号努了努嘴，点点头，转而去把玩一颗放在蜡烛罐里的眼球。

“你呢？”万尼亚看着他，“第一天回到学校还习惯吗？学生没给你找麻烦吧？”

“怎么可能。小孩超爱我。”五号咧嘴笑了一下。他的注意力又被办公桌旁的一只水盆给吸引了。他一边说话一边朝那走去。

“……你把冥想盆摆在这里？”

“是啊，怎么了？”

“你的办公室和病房之间没有口令墙，谁都可以进来。”

“所以呢？”万尼亚好笑地说，又脱下白大褂。“也只有学校里的师生才会进来。谁会碰那个？”

“……偷窥者？跟踪狂？”

“五号，你太多疑了。”万尼亚说，“这可是霍格沃茨。全世界最安全的地方也不过如此了。”

“本那时候可不是这样……”五号小声说。

“什么？”

“没什么……”他走到冥想盆前。灰蓝色的，如同思绪一样混沌的云雾缭绕在盆中，打着螺旋，就像纠缠不清的记忆。他回过头，又对万尼亚说：“介意我用一下吗？我在来的路上遇到一个有意思的学生，和我说了不少关于学校和五年前那件事的八卦。虽说大部分恐怕都不可信，但也许有些蛛丝马迹是以后用得上的。但他嘴巴太碎，我怕过一阵子就记不住了。趁还在脑子里，我想把这段记忆保存下来。”

“随你。”万尼亚喊道。她已经进到更衣室的屏风后了，因此声音有些远。“还有旁边的柜子里有些干柿子，灌装黄油啤酒，你想吃什么喝什么就拿。”

五号模模糊糊地应了一声。然后他就拿起魔杖，将发光的一头对着盆中升腾的雾气。渐渐那雾气开始颤抖，剥离，分散，在强大的压力下变成水滴，又像雨点一样落入盆里。大量气体就这样先升腾成雨水，又重新坠落，将原本平静如湖的表面搅得湍急破碎。忽然，凝结的水滴中有一只形状奇异，微微蠕动的东西想要蒙混在大雨里重新落下，被五号眼疾手快地一把抓住。他收起魔杖，冥想盆马上恢复了之前的平静。

在他手里，是一只透明，大约指甲那么长，水银似的小肉虫。此刻意识到自己在劫难逃，立刻凄惨地蜷缩成一团，晃动着尾巴求饶。

“五号？你还在吗？”万尼亚的声音从不远处传来。“我弄好了。我们一起过去？”

“我带你传送过去吧。”五号几乎不用动魔杖就使用了一个冰冻咒，将小虫定住，然后放进了打的口袋里。

“我都说了，这样不好。如果被人认为你在霍格沃茨幻影移形——”

“我就杀了他，再把他复活，让他意识到活着不好吗。别抱怨了，姐妹。再不快点，克劳斯已经喝上第二轮了。到时候想把他胡子拉碴的嘴巴从我的脸上移开就很难了。”


	3. 橱柜里的骷髅

时间仍是九月，早秋的热气依旧十分厉害。五号和万尼亚一起传送到霍格莫德火车站附近，仅仅从站台走到村镇中心的一小段距离，已经足以让万尼亚额头出汗。五号把头上的尖顶巫师帽和短披风都摘了，露出孩子气的细瘦的两条胳膊。

然而在这一片燠热的秋气中，只有三把扫帚酒吧屋檐上还坠着去年的积雪，门前的阶梯也点缀着银妆。魔法雪片一直铺盖到旁边的房屋。从某种程度说，积雪就和老板娘纯酿的蜂蜜酒一样，是三把扫帚的招牌。

还没进到屋里，万尼亚和五号已经可以听到里头的吆喝声，其中一个最容易辨识的声音——不一定是最洪亮，但一定是最容易辨识的——用霍格沃茨校歌的旋律唱着一首葬礼音乐。

“哦，克劳斯……”万尼亚哀叹道。而五号只是翻了个白眼。

“我最年长的哥哥！——啊不，最年幼的弟弟——英格兰女王欢迎你！”没等五号的脚踏过堆满雪的门槛，克劳斯的声音就由远及近地传来，以惊人的速度，迅雷不及掩耳地冲到他身边。

“昏昏倒——”他掏出魔杖，想使出一个昏迷咒，但因为万尼亚离得太近，犹豫之际已经被一把抱住。

“哎，小五，我以为你不会来——欢迎你就职！你终于不用去莫斯科加入男童声圣歌团谋生了！”

“克劳斯，如果你还不放开我，刚才那首歌就是你的葬礼进行曲。”

“那不行啊，爸爸会不高兴的。因为刚刚那首歌是我为爸爸唱的，对不对，爸爸？”

克劳德一边说，一边从怀里拿出一个金属的骨灰龛，而五号也惊恐地发现到底是什么东西从刚才开始就硌得他生疼。

“你为什么要把爸爸带在身上？”万尼亚惊叫道。

“哦，你知道，魔药材料……什么稀奇古怪的都需要……老傲罗的腿骨，魔法师的脊椎……”克劳斯耸耸肩，暂时后退了一步。五号连忙抹掉脸上的唾沫。“你可能想不到，但爸爸的用处多着呢。死了以后反而比活着的时候更有用。他老人家在天之灵肯定很欣慰。”

“……卢瑟会气疯的。”万尼亚说。

克劳斯像驱赶臭味儿一样摆摆手。“哦，他一开始还挺生气的。但后来有学生捉弄他，在他的墨水里放了青春痘爆炸粉，你都想不到有多好笑……天啊……他毛茸茸的胳肢窝底下都长了流脓的青春痘。解药必须包含‘你视为父亲但极端冷漠蔑视你的陌生长辈的骨灰’……在那以后他就不抱怨了。”

“……这解药要求还挺细致的。”

“嘿！万尼亚！五号！快过来！本正要表演他的绝活儿！”不远处的吧台上，迪亚哥举着一大杯黄油啤酒叫道。

本·哈格里夫——确切地说，是他的鬼魂——站到了吧台上，在酒吧所有客人的注目和口哨声中装模作样地像芭蕾舞者般鞠了鞠躬，然后一抬手。站在他旁边，即使双脚都立在地面上仍和吧台上的本一样高的卢瑟，开心地举起一杯啤酒对着本张开的透明嘴巴灌了下去。金黄的啤酒穿过口腔，画出笔直的食道，在肝脏和小肠转了一圈后，就像弹珠机里的弹珠一样兜兜转转，跌跌撞撞，描摹出大肠的结构，最后汇成两个膀胱形状的椭圆，随即哗啦一声泼在地上。而这整套消化的过程，经行的内脏，透过本透明的灵体，得以被所有人一览无余。大家都惊叹着鼓起掌来。本再次鞠躬，朝克劳斯和五号挥手，双手向下，做出了一个姿势。

“……你觉得他这是喝醉了吗？”五号回头看了一眼万尼亚。

“如果那杯酒够馊，也许吧。”万尼亚回答。

“庆祝五号的首日就职！干杯！”卢瑟喊道。

“干杯！”艾莉森附和。她没有动手，就让酒杯自动悬浮起来，而她的双手正忙着批改魔咒课的课堂作业。不愧是被称为一代最具天赋的咒术大师。万尼亚有点羡慕地想。

“为五号！这个婊子养的！”迪亚哥也叫道，显然已经半醉了。否则他决不会把他心爱的养母叫做婊子。五号心想，同时忍不住笑出一声。

“纪念小五回到我们身边四周年！”克劳斯打着嗝儿说，也举起酒杯。但他的杯子里是满满的朗姆酒。他不等碰杯结束就咕嘟嘟地喝起来。

“庆祝哈格里夫家团聚四周年。”本说。他没法举杯，就催促克劳斯施咒把他的杯子悬浮到正好和他的手差不多的位置。

万尼亚笑了。她也举起酒杯。“敬阖家团圆。”

阖家团圆。五号在心里重复了许多遍。这个说法可真不赖。

他举起手。七只酒杯在半空中碰到一起。

他没有意识到他笑得像个真正十三岁的孩子。

“……所以……我和卢瑟在商量父亲的遗产……主要是关于那三样东西该何去何从……”

用了几分钟，五号才意识到艾莉森这是在和他说话。在那之前他的注意力完全被克劳斯和本吸引了。本和克劳斯打赌，声称他绝对不敢把飞路粉擦在自己的屁股上，并大声说出“本的屁股”这一目的地。而克劳斯也欣然接受挑战，钻到三把扫帚唯一一个壁炉里面。众人正屏住呼吸等待着赌局的结果，连五号也不好意思承认自己被吸引了。这其中可能也有酒精的作用。他已经喝了三品托黄油啤酒，以及克劳斯剩下的半瓶朗姆酒。如果是之前，这点酒精根本不算什么。但现在他的身体只有十三岁，他觉得两边腮颊开始发烧，脑袋晕晕乎乎的……

“嘿！五号！”艾莉森拍了他一下。“你在听吗？”

“嗯？”他赶紧回头，“……那三样东西？”

卢瑟四下环顾了一周，确定几乎所有人的注意力都被克劳斯他们吸引了，根本没有人在看他们之后，才小声凑上前说：“死亡圣器。”

“……哦。”五号摇了摇头，试图甩脱那股迷蒙眩晕的感觉。“爸爸生前不是把它们都捐给巫师历史博物馆了吗。”

“话是这么说。但从财产权上，那三件死亡圣器依旧算是爸爸的私人财产。”卢瑟说。“现在爸爸不在了，博物馆把它们视作烫手山芋，恨不得赶紧丢掉。毕竟，如果真有什么势力或强大的黑巫师想夺走这些东西，博物馆实在没有能力抵御。他们也不想惹祸上身。”

“可以理解。”五号点点头。

“我们一开始想干脆存在古灵阁。”艾莉森继续说，没有意识到五号的欲言又止。“结果忽然有魔法部的人来说，古灵阁现在不安全了。他们发现古灵阁内有一个俄罗斯魔法间谍组织派来刺探情报的间谍，让我们最好把所有珍贵的东西撤出去。”

“嗬……”五号感慨了一声。“这倒是 _第一次_ ……”

“所以我就在想……干脆把它们藏在霍格沃茨。”卢瑟接过话来。“首先是我们全家都在霍格沃茨，财产法上并没有什么违背，我们究竟还是父亲的孩子，是他的合法继承人。其次，霍格沃茨可能是继古灵阁之下最安全的地方了。”

五号皱了皱眉，不置可否。这时候，酒吧里爆发出一阵尖叫。所有人都眼睁睁地看到克劳斯猛然出现在本的身体里，幽灵的轮廓笼罩着活人，先是大吼着打烂了吧台上方的灯泡，紧接着，本——体内装着克劳斯——一头冲进柜台后面，抓起一把蜂蜜伯爵的太妃糖往嘴里猛塞，谁知那是佐科笑话店的假糖果，结果整张嘴都开始放烟花，五颜六色的火星在三把扫帚每一个老旧的角落绽放。

“……如果你真这么想的话。”五号耸耸肩。

不知过了多长时间，五号从桌面上抬起头来，发现自己竟然醉得睡过去了。他支起身，抹了抹额头上的汗，忽然的寒颤让他瞬间清醒。他一个激灵坐起来，完全准备好看到四周的一片废墟，埋葬着烧焦的尸体的混凝土墙坍塌倾圯，暴露在外的钢筋依旧挂着衣服布料，如同一面冥间的旗帜。他的耳朵里已经提前响起直升机飞过高空的轰鸣……但昏暗的灯光渐渐因眼睛的适应而变得明亮起来后，映入眼帘的依旧是三把扫帚那古旧，温暖的木头装潢。酒吧里已经没有多少人了，酒保正睡眼惺忪，百无聊赖地擦着酒杯。但他的家人全都健在。屋子的另一头，艾莉森和万尼亚找了个僻静舒服的天鹅绒长沙发坐下，两人都把脚搁在沙发上，就像在自己家里一样，捧着甜酒，轻声说着姐妹间的悄悄话。卢瑟，迪亚哥和本仍坐在吧台前，前两人手边摆着啤酒杯，用不大但因醉意浓重的声音说着关于魁地奇世界杯的事情，本则浮在桌子上，与他们争论着。迪亚哥不停地把花生扔进他的身体。

“……做噩梦了？你就像小猫咪看见了黄瓜。”一个声音在耳边响起。五号二话不说抽出魔杖。

是克劳斯。他趴在吧台上，像只狸猫一样懒洋洋的，一张瘦脸紧贴在胳膊肘上，尽然还能堆起一点肉。他绿褐色的眼睛此刻像磨砂玻璃一样迷蒙，但他的神情却出乎意料地清醒。他到底能喝多少？五号惊恐地想。

“没有。”低声说着，五号把魔杖收起来，同时将之前搭在椅背上的短披风拾起来穿上。“刚睡醒有些冷。”

“嘿。你不用为了证明自己喝这么多……我们都知道了，你五十八岁了，管他呢……但你身体还是十三岁，喝这么多是要酒精中毒的。”克劳斯说。

“听听你在说什么，克劳斯。”五号眯起眼睛。“酒精中毒？你还是不是巫师了？”

说完，他用手轻轻碰了一下胸腹之间，甚至没有抽出魔杖。很快，他的面色恢复了苍白，眼神也不再闪烁了。他伸出手对酒保说：“再来一杯栎木丁香威士忌。”

克劳斯眨眨眼，立刻笑了起来。“哦对了……还有这招，我都忘了……因为我平时为了享受麻瓜们的药品，刻意不会用法术清洗它们的效果……我甚至会学麻瓜一样进入戒断，虽然我挥挥手这感觉就消除了，但我还是会让它持续一阵……很奇怪，是不是？”

“放在你身上，克劳斯？什么事都不奇怪。”面前的酒杯很快盈满了酒。五号端起来喝了一口。

“……你听起来就像爸爸。”克劳斯嘟哝。

“看这一家人现在的样子，也许有个爸爸不是个坏点子。”五号说。

“但你不是爸爸。”克劳斯说。

“废话。如果我是，我就会用束缚咒困住你的手脚，把你丢进斯莱特林的密室，或者阿兹卡班的墓穴里，让你尽情听蛇怪渴血的嘶声，或者各种幽灵和囚徒内心的哭嚎，让你……‘拥抱你血缘天赋的潜能’。”

最后几个字，五号刻意学习着雷金纳德爵士——他们七个人的养父——那僵硬，如同石像鬼的口音。

克劳斯想笑，却只发出了一声更像呜咽的打嗝声，从怀中拿出骨灰龛轻轻抚摸着。

“我很抱歉，克劳斯。”五号忽然说。“我应该早做些什么，帮你练习大脑封闭术……或其他能让你少受些折磨的技能。但我只是一门心思扑在自己的爱好上。我甚至觉得你是小题大做，如果我有你的能力……”

“哦，不，小五，不要……”克劳斯忙抬起手，盖住他的嘴。“禁止煽情言论。禁止……把一切变成一场诗剧，因为生活就是……博金·博克商店！滑稽滑稽！”

他掏出魔杖，一阵绿光窜出，仅仅是炸碎了几只倒吊的杯子，然后把万尼亚的酒杯变成一只鼩鼱，唧唧叫着跑走了。万尼亚面不改色地又要了一杯同样的酒。

“……说到博金·博克商店。”五号把手伸进后口袋。“你见过这玩意儿吗？”

他将那只从万尼亚的冥想盆中抽出的冰冻的水银虫递给克劳斯看。

克劳斯眯起眼睛看了一会儿。五号觉得他一会儿清醒，一会儿又陷入迷醉，不确定自己是不是问对了人，但很快克劳斯就说：“我认得！是窃听虫——翻倒巷的博金·博克杂货店就有卖——一种融合麻瓜科技和窃听魔法的杂种。可以被用来寄生在魔法器具上，冥想盆，魔法日记，魂器什么的，我听说甚至有人能把它缩小，藏进魔杖里……”

“您能帮我找到这一只的主人是谁吗？”

“这东西被设计出来就会自动抹除使用者的痕迹，你可以看到附魔者，但基本没什么用处，因为创造这玩意的人鲜少是真正使用的人……”克劳斯将窃听虫接过来，放在手上把玩，“但我可以去翻倒巷的小店里问问。我每几个星期反正都要去翻倒巷搜刮一些好玩的东西……不过你又是从哪儿找到这东西的？”

“就帮我打听打听，好吗？”五号说。“我不会让你白干活。”

“真的？”克劳斯眼里放光，“你要给我什么？你柜子里那只宝贝宠物？还是你的三强争霸赛奖杯？哦……难道是？你那幅其貌不扬，无论怎么施法都不会活动的肖像？她叫什么来着……多雷斯夫人？”

“……你再说一句，克劳斯，你就只能空手而归，而我还是会用夺魂咒控制你把这事办了。”

“好吧好吧……梅林的胡子！你真听不懂笑话。”克劳斯退回去。

五号心烦意乱，又大口喝了几杯威士忌。

“你喝得太多了……五号，我很确定，你不能再喝了……嘿！你们谁能施醒酒的咒语？”

“我没有……本……我有话要和你说……”

“我们可以等到明天……等你清醒以后……”

“我很抱歉。本。我很抱歉不能救你。我没有那么多时间了……”

“五号——”

“我没有那么多时间偿还……至于其他人，压根没有任何时间……如果他们再多返回一年，他们就连婴儿也不是了……而我会变得更年轻……变成六七岁的小孩……没有任何力量，也不能改变历史的进程……”

“我明白，五号，你当时在父亲的葬礼上都解释清楚了——”

“可我想救你。我应当救你的……本。我真的非常，非常抱歉……”

“我懂……天啊这真是太尴尬了……谁，谁来……克劳斯！你还能施咒吗？艾莉森？”

那天晚上之后的事五号记不太清了。对于宴会的结束他只有一点模糊的印象：迪亚哥骑着他那辆装模作样的飞行摩托，将万尼亚带着飞回城堡。艾莉森用她的扫帚带着同样醉得人事不省的克劳斯。本自己有办法回去，虽然五号对此依旧很好奇——他会游过城堡后冰冷的大湖吗？还是会通过魔法村下错综复杂的密道？或者直接溶解在风中，穿过黑暗的虚空？他是没什么机会知道了。因为卢瑟抱着他走到驿站边。他打算雇个车把两人送回家。

“……大家都去哪儿了？”五号从卢瑟的大衣里探出半个脑袋，口齿不清地说。

“聚会散场了。大家都回宿舍了。”卢瑟说，又将他稍微勒紧了些。不光是因为他们乘的马车飞在半空中，夜风冷冽。还因为他怕自己手一松，五号会从座位上滑下去，而烂醉如泥的他甚至不会使用悬浮咒。

“哦……”男孩点点头，又缩回卢瑟温暖的大衣里。“我希望永远不要散……”

他微弱的声音迅速消失在虚空中呼啸的冷风中。但卢瑟还是听到了。

“是啊，我也希望。”卢瑟说，声音异常温柔。“但我们还可以有下一次聚会，下下次……我们还可以聚很多很多次。我们有的是时间。”

有的是时间。

这句话让五号感到奇异地心安。他窝在卢瑟破破烂烂却松软的大衣里，在降落之前就陷入熟睡中。

第二天早上，五号从他办公室的沙发上醒来，觉得口干舌燥，头痛欲裂。昨晚入睡前那温暖安逸的舒适感已经消失得无影无踪。现在他疲惫，郁闷，暴躁，就像他每天早上起床，看到阳光又一次照在他脸上时一样。确认时间还没有过早餐，他松了一口气，打开橱柜粗暴地翻弄那些药瓶，找出几味草药兑在一起，一仰头喝了下去。

感觉宿醉稍微好转了一点，五号换上了一套干净衣服，站在盥洗盆前快速地洗漱之后，用法术瞬间梳齐并胶住了头发，又在全身喷了些古龙水，才走出办公室。因为他记起今天晨休校长要求所有教师开会。他可不想卡麦克闻到昨夜的酒气，或者他吃太多巧克力杏仁软糖的味道。

他来到大厅时，早餐刚好开始。其他教师已经先到了。卢瑟坐在座位上对他开心地招手。

“不好意思啊，昨晚我不知道你具体住在哪，就把你放到办公室了。你睡得还好吗？酒醒了吗？”

五号垂下眼睛看了看他。冰冷的眼神让卢瑟立刻闭了嘴。

“嗯。看来是醒了。”他小声说。多少有点怀念五号喝醉的样子。

五号坐到他一贯的位子上——克劳斯和本之间。虽然本的座位只是出于礼貌而摆上去的，他作为一个鬼魂，首先并不需要吃饭，其次，他更喜欢和他守护的学院，赫奇帕奇的学生们待在一起，所以一般在学生的长桌上方飘来飘去。

“嘿！”克劳斯对他打招呼。“昨晚真有意思，是不是？”他看起来完全没有任何宿醉的迹象。

“你高兴就好。”五号闷闷地说，不情愿地拿起叉子。盘子里油腻腻的培根让他胃口全无。

“对了，你昨天托我查的事，你猜怎么着？我不用往翻倒巷跑，就自己送来了。”克劳斯一边津津有味地切着他的香肠，一边轻松地说。

五号立刻抬起头，这才模模糊糊地想起来确实有这么回事。

“是谁的？”他放下餐具追问，“你是怎么知道的？”

“嘘，别这么着急。说好的报酬呢？”

“……克劳斯。”

“好吧好吧。售后付款。我懂了。”第四个哈格里夫翻了个白眼，用餐巾暂时擦了擦嘴巴，低下头凑到五号耳边说。“我早上收到一个包裹，从博金·博特商店寄来的。我时常在那里预订些东西，有时候没时间去取，就让他们寄过来。当然了，包裹上是不会写着博金·博特的名字的。他们会用一个化名，勒梅炼金细物工厂……可千万别让其他教职工知道了。本也不行。”

“说重点，克劳斯。”

“你真讨厌。你又没先付钱。我想说什么点就说什么点。”克劳斯翻了个白眼，但看到五号的表情还是退缩了。“总之吧。我打开了包裹，发现里头并不是我订的东西。那可怜的老猫头鹰，我之前就觉得它迷迷糊糊，脑子不太好使，看来是把我的包裹和别人的弄混了。但我一看信封上的地址，确实是寄到霍格沃茨的，只不过收件人不是我……”

五号第一反应是转过身，看了一圈教师席上的人。

“是个学生。”克劳斯说。“包裹原本该寄到赫奇帕奇公共休息室。学生的名字叫莱纳德·佩巴蒂。”

莱纳德·佩巴蒂一直认为，自己生来就为了做不平凡的事。

他生在一个再平凡不过的家庭，自己也不知道这种想法从何而来，但他就是这么坚信着。从很小的年纪，他就认为这个世界是一场连续剧，而他自己是连续剧的主角，所有人都是为了陪衬他才出现在这个世界的，一旦他离开这一帧“画面”，这些背景人员就不复存在。他那时认为全世界最有钱的人是路边卖报纸的（因为他们一直在收钱！），最大的梦想是成为一个巴士售票员。

后来，他渐渐长大，意识到原来除他以外——也就是除了他存在的画面以外——那些背景人物也是有自己的生活的，而那些生活居然不只是剧本。而他也渐渐意识到，除了他以外，人人都是自己生活这场连续剧的主角。这难道不匪夷所思吗？总而言之，他很快地接受了这个现实。虽然，每个人都认为自己是生活的主角，但他们之中有的注定平庸，是陪衬，而莱纳德坚信，自己不会是其中一员。

在他六岁那年，母亲去世了。据说，母亲的身体一直有什么疾病，理论上是不适合怀孕的。但出于一些他也不能理解的原因，母亲怀了孕，而且还怀了两次。第一次生下了他（他后来才知道，母亲三天两头的闹病或许和这有关），第二次是怀上他的弟弟。莱纳德没有机会见到他的弟弟。在同一天，他也失去了母亲。

许多他身边的人，包括他的奶奶，那个世上仅存的疼爱他的人，都说他父亲“从那以后就变了个人”。但莱纳德知道，父亲从没有变过。他一直是同一个人。只是母亲还活着的时候，他藏得更好。他也能更快“恢复心情”。只有母亲和莱纳德知道他喝酒之后，或者没酒喝的时候是个什么光景。“酒”在这里就和“母亲的死”一样，不过是个契机而已，不能改变他骨子里是个什么样的东西——一个平庸，自大，暴虐，低能的血肉之躯。

莱纳德知道父亲原来也是个血肉之躯，因为他和任何一个脆弱的人类一样易燃。在一次毒打之后，莱纳德被锁在客人厕所间里，透过门缝看着父亲因为喝醉而忘记关掉的灶台。他想，如果这火突然蹿起来，将那个魔鬼烧死就好了。但他转念又想，大火真的可以烧死魔鬼吗？万一魔鬼不怕火呢？难道，魔鬼不就是火的主人吗？……就在他胡思乱想的时候，他听到了父亲的叫喊。起先是不敢相信地，猴子一样的尖鸣，接着越发痛苦，越发沙哑。他躲在厕所门里，吓得瑟瑟发抖。不知为何，他心里潜意识地知道，这火不会蔓延到这个小隔间里来。但他还是觉得恐惧。他缩成一团，躲在马桶和墙之间的狭小缝隙里，因为他觉得，这是他应该有的反应。

如果不是因为惊吓，他又怎么解释自己没有去救父亲呢？

火警和警察最终发现他时，他就是这样蜷缩在厕所里的。他们说“这是个奇迹”。整座房子都烧空了，房屋的男主人被烧得只剩下一部分，而这个男孩与他所处的厕所隔间却毫发无损。

在那之后，莱纳德被送到他仅剩的亲人，奶奶的家中。奶奶为他改了名字——他原本叫哈罗德——也许是为了让他忘掉这场悲剧，开始新的人生。他的新人生也确实开始了。十一岁生日那天，他收到了来自霍格沃茨魔法学校的录取信。

莱纳德知道，他生来就不平凡。

直到他来到霍格沃茨，他发现，这一切都是如此平凡。

在这里，每个人都有过和他相似，甚至更离奇的经验——当然，不是每个人都烧死过他的亲生父亲，但用灶台余火差点引起火灾？太普遍了。用意念控制一只即将要在自己头上拉屎的鸟离开？小菜一碟。第一天的魔咒课，十个人有九个都成功让羽毛笔飞起来。飞行课上几乎所有人都过了一把云间畅游的瘾，除了莱纳德。他直到课程快结束时才勉强飞起，而且极度恐高，在飞到指定高度之前就跌了下来，迪亚哥教授不得不用一个昏迷咒才让他停止尖叫。

更不必说，“赫奇帕奇”是四个学院中最“平凡”的学院。甚至被人称为“魔法师中的麻瓜”。斯莱特林的人光明正大瞧不起任何一个赫奇帕奇，格兰芬多虽然表面和善，背地里也在嘲笑他们懦弱迂腐。而拉文克劳，引用魔药课上一个典型的拉文克劳女生的发言：“我绝不交往一个赫奇帕奇男生，不是因为我歧视他们，而单纯是因为他们智商堪忧。”

莱纳德难以相信，他梦寐以求“不凡”的证明，竟然是真正平凡的开始。他在入学三个月后没有交到一个朋友，被迫和另一个全学院都瞧不起，受孤立的怪胎在课上组队——也就是艾略特·古斯曼——渐渐倒培养起一种被动的友谊。长此以往，莱纳德发现艾略特也不算太糟——他其实一点也不蠢，甚至十分聪明，观察入微。尽管行为古怪，但他是个天真，轻信的老好人。不久之后，两人的身边又多了第三个身影——哈兰·库珀，一个少言寡语的自闭儿童。据说他的父亲在一起起诉离婚败诉后诱拐了他，把他关在一间地下室里，直到入学前两年他的母亲，一个美国移民的女巫，带着两个魔法部的人找到了他。哈兰起先是因为艾略特的照顾而一直跟在后头，随着艾略特和莱纳德的交好，自然而然也来到莱纳德的生活里。

进入了巫师世界，一切反而庸俗得让他难以忍受。有时候，他甚至想要离开霍格沃茨，重新回到麻瓜的社会。至少，在那里他是“特别”的。他可以运用自己在霍格沃茨学到的法术恐吓任何一个麻瓜。他具有特权。而在这里，他只是一个普通学生，一个“泥巴种”——说实话，每当斯莱特林侮辱式的这么称呼他时，他甚至不觉得愤怒。因为他直到现在才知道它是什么意思。

唯一一个阻止他就此退学的理由，或许就是万尼亚医生。

“佩巴蒂。”黑魔法防御术的教授忽然说。那时，教室里的学生还没有完全走光。“下午最后一节课后来我办公室。”

莱纳德惊讶地回头。与他同样惊讶的还有艾略特。整节课上，后者都在跃跃欲试，希望新教授能点他的名字，哪怕往他这里看一眼也好，但又没有勇气举手发言。现在，反而是莱纳德的名字被叫到了。艾略特的眼神里满是不加掩饰的羡慕和惊奇，这其中没有一点忌恨的成分。

“对，就是你。别指着自己鼻子了，当心把鼻孔戳得更大。”过分年轻的教授坐在桌子后面，只露出一个头来。但他冷冽的目光却足够穿过整个教室，让莱纳德乖乖放下那只手。

“别担心，这不是禁闭。”五教授冷笑着说。“我只是想和你单独谈谈。”

“单独谈谈？单独谈谈！”艾略特不停重复着，那口气就像老葛朗台临死时叫女儿把金币放在桌子上。“我真不明白……我以为……他还欠着我十分呢……他说要找机会给我的……”

“嘿，别那么反应过度，好吗？”莱纳德拍着他的肩膀，凭借常识安慰道。“有可能他只是想通过我问你的事呢。他也看得出我们很要好的。”

“不……不。”艾略特摇着头，一副失望透顶的神色。“他已经把我忘了。我以为他会把我说的话告诉校长，我以为他尊重……相信我说的话。但其实他和其他人一样，只是把我当怪胎而已。有什么理由不呢？他只是 _一代最强大的魔法师_ ，而我是个混血，是个赫奇帕奇……”

“哥们！喂，哥们！”莱纳德摇晃着他。“这不代表任何事，你依旧有可能成为他最喜欢的学生，你自己也说过，他和一般斯莱特林不一样，并不歧视混血或者赫奇帕奇。他肯定只是问我一些杂事，比如学生对新课的反馈怎么样，他毕竟也是个新老师……是不是，哈兰？”

然后他转过身，正对上哈兰神情凝重的脸。他很少有这么认真的表情。此刻他紧盯着莱纳德，深色的眼睛里全是阴霾。

“不要去……不要去……”哈兰摇着头，身体的动作似乎不受控制，仿佛被什么附体了。“不祥……不祥……黑色的暗影……”

莱纳德和艾略特面面相觑。哈兰反常的行为倒让艾略特的郁闷顿时消解了。

最后一节课结束后，莱纳德仍是遵循吩咐，来到了五号的办公室。

实际上，光是对这个青少年外表，言行老成的教授办公室的好奇心，就足以让莱纳德把哈兰的胡言乱语抛诸脑后。他多少有些期待地敲了敲高及石头拱顶的蓝色大门。

“门没锁。”里面传来了五号教授那变声期男孩典型的纤细，沙哑，又有些脆弱的声音。“进来。”

莱纳德脚步谨慎地走进来，将大门在身后轻轻关上了，手里还拿着上一节课的教科书。

这是一间狭长，深邃，多少有些像小教堂礼拜厅的房间。五号坐在房间的尽头，靠近一扇落地窗。房间的天花板很高，几乎和大礼堂差不多了，只是没有被施法，因此令一切都显得灰沉沉的。无数黑色的鸟笼从石头拱顶上垂落下来，参差不齐，里面有的是空的，有的则装着各式各样的玩意儿，莱纳德能认出一些（鸟的骨骼，蜡烛，首饰，书本……），还有一些则是他这辈子都没见过，也没有语言可以形容的物体。地面上，从大门到办公桌之间大约有四五米的狭长空间，摆满了镶着玫瑰玻璃的老式储物柜。莱纳德慢慢走上前，觉得这里比外头的走廊至少冷了四五度。五号教授的办公桌在三节石头阶梯之上，在他身后，落地窗的右侧挂着一个棕发女子的肖像——令莱纳德吃惊的是，那肖像是静止的，就像麻瓜世界里的油画一样纹丝不动。然而画中女子的模样又让人觉得这肖像曾经是能动的，只是在一瞬间被什么不可控的力量给定住了。女子的身体正停在一个回首的动作中，棕色的鬈发随风翻飞，灰色的眼睛从凌乱的发丝中透出，夹杂着惊喜的神情，樱唇微微张开，即将露出一个微笑。这副肖像就是被静止在这一刻的。

肖像下方的标签上写着：多洛雷斯夫人。

“坐吧。”五号教授把头从桌上成堆的羊皮纸中抬起来，清楚地对他说。

三节阶梯底下，两排橱柜的中央忽然多出了一把椅子。莱纳德迟疑了一会儿，还是走过去坐下来。

教授将羽毛笔插进墨水瓶里。

“佩巴蒂先生……是吗？”他身子后仰，几乎躺进那张看上去老旧，昂贵的扶手椅中，双手将一条腿搬上来，搭在另一边的膝盖上。

“是，是的……”莱纳德轻声说。“您找我有什么事吗？”

五教授什么也没说，那双冷绿色的眼睛居高临下地看着他。莱纳德从没想过自己会被一张与自己同龄的面孔震慑住，以至于咽了口唾沫。他几乎可以确信左手边，离办公桌最近的那只柜子动了一下，里面传出难闻的腐臭味和霉菌的气息。就在这时，他感到有什么东西沉甸甸地坠入他右边的口袋里。

莱纳德颤抖着将那东西掏出来——一只被冻成石头的窃听虫死气沉沉地躺在他手里。他一下明白了自己究竟是为何而来。

“我知道这是你的东西，我也知道是你把这东西放进万尼亚医生的冥想盆。我碰巧同时也知道你为什么要这么做。所以，为了节省时间，让我们跳过那些‘我不知道这是啥’‘不是我’‘都是误会’的狗屎，直接说重点吧。”五教授从扶手椅上跳下来——几乎不比办公桌高出多少——慢慢绕过那面肖像，走下阶梯。“告诉我你都听到了什么。”

莱纳德扒住屁股底下的椅子，僵硬得仿佛一尊石像。同时他的大脑飞快运转着。

“……我不……”不，不是这句。

“我没……”不，这不够好。

“您怎……您没有任何证据！”最后，他选择了这句，并且尽力不让自己破音。“您不知道……您没法证明这东西就是我的！”

五号已经走到他身旁了。这个面孔与他同龄，甚至比他还显得天真，幼小的黑魔法教授露出怜悯的神情。

“我不需要——佩巴蒂——物理证据来证明这东西是你的。”他颇为同情地说道。“首先，你的豌豆脑瓜根本想不到……我有多少种方式可以证明——可以让你亲口作证——窃听虫是你放的。其次，我没打算让这件事走出这个房间。我不想开除你，佩巴蒂。我只想知道你听到了什么。”

现在，莱纳德有点明白了。他在一本书里读到过这种技能，尽管那时他觉得太玄了，而且以为只有死去的传说中的巫师才能做到这一点……怪不得。他随即又想到。怪不得开学晚宴的时候，他们都能从脑子里听到五教授的声音……

“你使用了摄神取念！”他叫道。“这，这是不被允许的……教师……不能对学生使用摄神取念，这……这不符合职业道德！我要告诉校长——”

“你连屁都不懂，佩巴蒂。”五教授冷笑着说。“根本没有一条校规禁止教师对学生进行摄神取念。甚至，都没有一条校规禁止教师对学生使用吐真剂。反之亦然。但我用不着那玩意儿，佩巴蒂。就像我也用不着对你摄神取念，我所有的判断仅仅是来自一个成年人基本的智力，以及理解一加一等于二的逻辑思考。我想给你最低程度的人的尊严，因此让你自己说出听到了什么。否则——当我强行破入你大脑的时候，你会后悔，你的膀胱也会后悔，当初为什么没有选择一条更有尊严的道路。”

莱纳德不再说话了。他的牙齿不断打颤，不仅是因为羞耻，而且是因为愤怒。他怎么敢……莱纳德想着。他怎么敢。站在自己面前，俨然一副万尼亚医生的保护者的样子，即便他才是那个害了她，让她坠入深渊的人……

“你怎么敢……”他没有意识到这句话被他说出口。当他看到五教授那副震惊的表情，他意识到一切已经无法挽回了。

“对，是我在万尼亚医生的冥想盆里放了窃听虫。因为我爱她。我想保护她。”莱纳德一字一句地说。

出乎他意料的，五教授笑了，而且不是凶狠的，蔑视的冷笑。反倒是一种真诚的，听到了什么滑稽透顶的笑话的笑声。这笑声中竟然还有些慈爱：那种成人对孩童的高高在上的仁慈。

“听着，小孩儿。”教授说。“你根本不知道爱是什么，你的行为——”

“或许吧！”莱纳德尖叫着打断他。“或许我错了，我不该窃听万尼亚医生的冥想盆，以后我不会这么做了，大概……但你又有什么资格评判我！你——还有你的兄弟姐妹们——你们全知全能的父亲，伟大的雷金纳德·哈格里夫爵士——都是因为你们，万尼亚医生才会变成现在这样！”

五教授僵住了，一时没有反驳。他甚至有一瞬间的退缩，虽然莱纳德不敢确定自己是不是看错了。但他不准备放过这个机会。

“你问我我看到了什么？”他继续说，声音越发凶狠，怨毒。“我告诉你我看到了什么！我看到整个霍格沃茨都默认万尼亚医生是个哑炮，表面上受她照顾，背地里嘲笑她是魔法世界的寄生虫。他们捉弄她，今天才从校医院出院，明天就给她的病历下咒，摔坏她泡草药的罐子，或者在她的围裙上写下魔法字迹。他们给她起外号。‘麻瓜哈格里夫’。就像她多年来一直忍受的那样。因为你们的父亲不肯让她研习魔法，甚至不肯让她来霍格沃茨上学，而你们这些所谓的兄弟姐妹完全是帮凶。你们害怕她比你们都优秀，所以瞒着她，一起欺负她——”

“你什么也不知道，佩巴蒂。”五教授冷酷地说，即使他此刻无法掩饰自己声音的颤抖。“这不是你想的那样——”

“而你——五教授——你是其中最恶的一个。”莱纳德咬着牙说。“我之前就在想……为什么你的声音听起来那么熟悉……现在我知道了。你就那个人——那个把她引诱到霍格沃茨，引诱到禁林边，然后丢下她不管的人——是的。你就是那个声音。她那时才多大啊……和我差不多年纪。她一定吓坏了，没头没脑地跑入禁林里，然后……”

“你不用说了。”教授闭上眼，近乎耳语地说。

但莱纳德不准备停下来。不是现在——他已经无法收回之前的话语了。如果五教授反正不会原谅他，至少他要将沉积多年的心里话都说出来，为了万尼亚医生，也是为了 _他自己_ ——

“就是因为这段记忆，我知道万尼亚医生才不是什么哑炮。她很强大……她比你们任何一个人都强大……而你是个懦夫，在那之后甚至不敢承认是你把她引到那里的。你让她背负所有责罚，以至于——”

“够了！”

五教授的这一声怒喝有别于之前的命令，带着浑厚的魔法波动，让莱纳德立刻就闭上了嘴。有那么一会儿，他甚至觉得自己永久地失声了，两片嘴唇仿佛被缝在一起，完全无法分开。过了一会儿，就在他的呼吸变得急促，渐渐无法单用鼻子吸入足够氧气时，这一禁锢消失了。他又能张开嘴巴了。他忍不住大口喘息着。

余光中，五教授正慢慢从他身边走开，又徐缓地，若有所思地步上阶梯，走到办公桌后头。

“……你刚刚所说的一切。”教授的声音微弱地响起，其中的疲惫让莱纳德都有些意外。“永远不能让你我之外的另一个人知道。你能承诺这一点吗？”

“……什么？”义愤又一次盈满莱纳德的心胸。“这就是你最在意的？这么多年了……你居然还……认为万尼亚医生是一个威胁？你一定要让她一生都默默无闻，受人误解和欺侮？你还有脸自称她的兄弟吗？”

“最低限度的人的尊严，佩巴蒂先生。”五教授回过头，近乎威胁似的说。“你答应也好，不答应也罢，你都要做出承诺。我只是给你一次维护尊严的机会。”

顷刻之间，那股非凡的认知再度降临到莱纳德心中。他意识到，就是现在——善与恶的交锋一触即发，他是那个命中注定的被选中的英雄，而对方是个邪恶，古老，冥顽不化的黑暗势力。他就是为了惩恶扬善而出生，并来到霍格沃茨的。

“不。”他听到自己清晰地说道。“除非我死了。”

轰的一声，莱纳德左手边的柜子蓦然打开，一个黑影窜了出来，刹那间就占据了他整个视野。他的呼吸就像结冰了那样在虚空中变成白色的漩涡。他也终于明白，为什么这间屋子从一开始就让人觉得那么冷——

一个黑色的，带兜帽的身影悬浮在他面部上方，比鬼魂更可怕，又比他任何一个噩梦更加摧毁人心。他从来没见过这么吓人的东西——仿佛春天永远不会来临的寒冷席卷全身。与此同时，他清楚地意识到，他永远不会再知道快乐为何物了，即使他快乐的时光原本就屈指可数——他记起这个生物的名称，却永远不能说出口……他感到恐惧，慌张，懊悔。死亡与之相比简直是一种庇护。

“呼神护卫。”

一个疲惫，平静，漠不关心的声音说。

一只银色的山羚羊不知从哪里蹦了出来，优雅敏捷地在半空中跳跃了两次，最终落在黑影身前。那黑影发出无声的惊叫，一下子又退回柜子中了。

莱纳德从椅子滑坐到地板上，浑身止不住地颤抖。他认定自己又被锁在老家那个狭小的客用卫生间里了，四周没有一点亮光，鼻子间尽是氨水的臭气，他没有空间伸展四肢，只能蜷缩着坐在马桶盖上，听着门外沉重的脚步声，一会儿从左边走到右边，一会儿又从右边走到左边……

“嘿，佩巴蒂……嘿！”一个并不大的力气落在他肩上，几下又把他摇醒了。他这才回到现实，迟钝地意识到刚刚发生了什么，他觉得自己此刻应该大叫，但声音就像结了冰一样不肯从喉咙里流出来。他觉得他应该感到受了攻击，气愤，抗议，但他的情绪就像一片被冻住的湖，一切都沉在厚厚的冰层底下了，而表面只是冰凉的恐惧结成的白色雪霜。

五教授面无表情的脸出现在他的视线里，将一块巧克力塞到他手中。

“吃了这个，出去。”他放下巧克力就起身走开，短披风的边缘拂过莱纳德的头顶。“承诺我今天在这里说过，做过的一切，你不会告诉第三个人。”

莱纳德盯着手里的巧克力，在他眼里，这只是块山羊屎一样的石头罢了。他早就忘了巧克力的香甜，也不知自己为什么要吃它。但他还是机械地，出于本能的，在这摧毁一切，寂静的恐惧中回答：

“我……我承诺。”


	4. 哈格里夫与死亡圣器

霍格沃茨的校长，A. J. 卡麦克——全名阿特拉斯·杰里科·卡麦克——舒舒服服地陷在他校长室那张松软的老爷沙发里，双腿抬高，搭在老黄木书桌上，欣赏着刚挂到墙壁上的自己的肖像。

论理说，霍格沃茨历届的校长只有在卸任或死后才获得将自己的肖像挂在校长室的殊荣。然而AJ最近刚刚收到一幅形神兼备的油画——来自一个阔气的学生家长，同时也是十二校园董事会的其中一人——他觉得很受抬举，同时认为这幅画将一只雄性金鱼踌躇满志，欲跃龙门的姿态体现得淋漓尽致，如果只放在自己卧室中不被他人观看，未免有些暴殄天物。因此他破天荒开了先例，将一个还活着并在任的校长的肖像挂在了办公室。他没有想到的是，除他之外第二个看到画的人——遵守他的通知来开晨会，并且第一个到达的黑魔法防御术教授五号——的第一反应。

“嗬。”一向观察力敏锐的五号，一眼就注意到圆形办公区上方多出的新挂画，嘴角下撇，露出一个招牌的讽刺笑容。“这么快就把自己的遗像挂上了？老实说，我没想到你这么有危机意识，卡麦克。”

“这不是……你怎么能……还有比这更栩栩如生的画像吗！”AJ气愤地说，直接从沙发上跳下来。就像对他的话表示支持一样，肖像中的金鱼也气愤地吐出一串泡泡，并且生机勃勃地转了几个圈。“果真就像人们说的，一方面极度见长的人，总有一方面极度落后。对于你来说就是艺术品位，五号。”

“一只金鱼如是说。”五号一边笑，一边走到桌角，在一个空荡荡的鹦鹉架下站住。“告诉我，卡麦克，你看到水藻会被唤起吗？就先人类看到大树或者塔尖一样？你觉得世界上最美的果实是虫子粪便团成的球吗？”

不等AJ来得及反击，大门的滴水嘴石兽再度跳开，这次进来的是三个哈格里夫教授——卢瑟，迪亚哥和艾莉森。他们看到五号都只是象征性地打了个招呼。

“我和你说了，兄弟，女的有时候不是真的想让你关心她，她只是测试测试，看看你有没有那根弦，这时候最忌讳的就是围着她念叨个没完……”迪亚哥说。

“我不懂，兄弟，什么叫测试测试？就是说她不想被关心，但还是想看你关不关心她？她要是不想被关心，她干嘛要测试你关不关心她？这不是自相矛盾吗？”卢瑟说。

“不……对，有时候人就是这么自相矛盾的，但是相信我，这不代表她不想你关心他，她只是试试你，看看你有没有那个能力，在她真正需要关心的时候……”

“那我又怎么知道她什么时候真正需要关心？如果这一次是测试，谁能保证下一次不是测试？”

“察言观色！察言观色你懂吗？”

“你们两个说这事时，能问问真正的女性吗。”艾莉森打断，“在我看来，卢瑟，如果她还在用这种事测试你，说明她不成熟。”

“不是每个人都像你一样在交往第一天就幻想着要有几个曾孙，艾莉森。有的人只是享受恋爱那种你来我往的过程。”迪亚哥说。

“呃，不好意思你在说什么屁话？”艾莉森说。“单从你这话里就能听出你的个人关系有多么不健康，迪亚哥。”

“女孩子耍小性是可爱的一种，以防你已经脱离‘女孩’的范畴太久了，艾莉森。”

“可爱和作精是有区别的，迪亚哥，以防你的鸡掰脑瓜分不清楚。”

“咳咳，教授们……”AJ意识到他的教工之间的对话渐渐和五年级学生的饭桌八卦难分你我，忍不住打断道。“让我们把话题转向更为职业的方向吧……你们觉得我这幅肖像画如何？”

就在卢瑟和艾莉森看着画像，露出惊呆的表情，而迪亚哥转向五号，做了一个“什么他妈的鬼”的摊手（五号耸耸肩以作回应）的同时，办公室门再度打开，剩下的两个哈格里夫——本的幽灵和万尼亚——以及其他选修课的教师们也走了进来。

“太好了，感谢各位老师们的准时。”AJ敲了敲头壳，“在我们正式开始会议之前，有没有人注意到——”

“嚯，校长您的肖像好威风啊。”教导魔法史的布莱克曼教授说道——他大约八十岁，看起来至少有一百岁了，眯缝着的双眼不知为何仍能看到圆顶上方挂着的AJ的肖像，这让AJ心花怒放。

“谢谢，布莱克曼教授，不愧是史学家，您对艺术的品味真不一般！”AJ大声说，鱼眼睛转过来刮了一下五号。

“您这是准备在我之前退休吗？还是得了什么不可治愈的顽疾？”布莱克曼教授接着关切地问。

五号笑出了一声，险些把鹦鹉架吹倒。

AJ收起鱼鳍，严肃地说：“让我们把注意力放到工作上来吧。开会。”

卡麦克的会议议程简直比他的肖像更无聊：在上一任城堡管理员退休之后，学校亟需一名，或几名新的管理员，来承担维护纪律，打扫卫生，监管禁闭等职责，但AJ无法从递交简历的诸多哑炮中选出一个。艾莉森表示自己可以主持面试，并在过程中施放真言咒，保证这些人所说的每一句话都是真实的。为了双重保险，卡麦克让克劳斯在面试中陪同，因为克劳斯是个天生的摄神取念高手——在他没有喝醉或磕嗨的时候。

“下一件事……万圣节晚宴。”卡麦克看着桌上的羊皮纸笔记说道，“今年，我们在晚宴上的乐队是来自——”

五号夸张地清了清嗓子，用严厉，冰冷的目光盯住AJ。

“来自我们自己的学校——霍格沃茨交响乐队！”卡麦克说。

万尼亚立刻从门口的一张客椅上站起来。

“这……您是认真的吗，校长？”她惊喜，又有些难以置信地说，“今年会由霍格沃茨学生乐团在万圣节上演奏？”

“嗯。是。”AJ迟疑地说，“因为五……因为我收到匿名情报，需要在万圣节时加强安保，所以取消以往从校外聘请乐团演奏的先例，这一次由校内的学生乐团全权负责。万尼亚医生，作为霍格沃茨学生乐团的执导老师，你愿意担此重任吗？”

“当然！”万尼亚开心地说道。“那些孩子们都很有天赋……他们正等着一个像样的舞台呢。”

“太好了。那就交给你了。”

“谢谢，校长。”

“下一件事——”

接下来就是一系列枯燥繁琐的杂事：天文塔上忽然闹了康沃尔郡小精灵，可能是哪种甜食渣引来的，布莱克曼教授和天文课老师艾弗里自告奋勇去驱逐；女生盥洗室又漏水了，预言课老师特里劳妮三世觉得这是个征兆，但卡麦克只觉得是水管到寿命了，并要求炼金术教师希斯里奇和卢瑟一起去查看并修复；有家长投诉学校只允许学生和家人进行信件交流太原始了，尤其是麻瓜社会视频通话已经十分普遍的情况下，霍格沃茨却不联网，让许多麻瓜或混血出身的学生失去和父母实时交流的机会。这不是个小问题。麻瓜研究课教师斯雷特表示自己愿意对此多做些调查，并与这些提出意见的麻瓜家长（大部分是麻瓜，也有一部分是混血家庭的巫师家长）进行交涉，希求最终得到一个共识。对于联网，卡麦克是绝对反对的……

随着会议的进行，大部分教师得到指示，明白了自己的任务，为了不浪费时间，依次退出校长室。室内渐渐仅剩下哈格里夫一家人。

“好了。”卡麦克舒出一口气，再度坐进他的老爷沙发里。“现在我们可以明人不说暗话了。关于死亡圣器这件事……”

“您已经收到圣器了？”卢瑟惊讶地说，“我以为——”

“是的，我已经收到圣器了，谢谢关心！”卡麦克举起双手，将办公桌上一个不起眼的包裹打开，里面放着的正是老魔杖，复活石以及隐形斗篷。

“真是个超凡的点子！存放在霍格沃茨！继古灵阁之下最安全的地方！你有没有考虑到霍格沃茨是个学校，嗯？学校里充斥着未来魔法界的希望，成千上百未成年学生，还有……一只字面意义上手无缚鸡之力的金鱼？”

“有时候我真的不理解。”五号说，“作为一校之长，你怎么能这么寡廉鲜耻地逃避责任？”

“也许因为我只是一条金鱼，嗯？也许因为我知道，在上一个时间线里，我就是在学校被袭击时让一颗流石打破了鱼缸死去的？”卡麦克说。“不是所有人都有重来的资本，五教授。”

“我也没法再重来了，以防你没有注意到。”五号张开双手，意指自己十三岁的身体。“这也是我唯一的，最后一次机会。我们得抓住这次机会。一个失误也不能有。复活节乐队的事你的决定不错，卡麦克。每年节庆时从校外招乐队或表演者是个很大的安全隐患。我还建议在学校设双重保护屏障，在普通的环绕整个校址的屏障之内，再加一层特殊的屏障，从禁林和大湖边缘开始，只保护城堡。”

“好主意。”卡麦克点点头。“卢瑟，迪亚哥两位教授，可以帮助五号教授一起完成这件事吗？”

“这事我一个人做就能成。”迪亚哥嘟囔着。

“你在防卫魔法上道行不如我。甚至还不如卢瑟。”五号冷静地说。

迪亚哥立刻气愤地看着卢瑟。卢瑟只能无辜地眨着眼。

“各位教授不要争吵。多一个人的力气就是多一层保险，总不会是坏事。”卡麦克做出一副校长风范。“现在，我们可以谈谈怎么处理你们的父亲留下来的定时炸弹，别名，死亡圣器了吗？”

哈格里夫们没有说话。就连五号也抄着手，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。对于这件事，似乎谁也不敢说有什么好点子。

最后，还是本的幽灵先打破沉默。

“上一个时间线里，死亡圣器是怎么处理的呢？五号？”

“我不知道。”五号摇摇头。“我那时候已经被关在阿兹卡班了。大部分上个时间线发生的事我都没有看到。不过圣器最后的结果我倒是知道——老魔杖被毁了，复活石不知道埋在哪个瓦砾废墟底下，而隐形衣被麻瓜政府拿走了。”

“噫。那咱们最好不要让这些事在咱们的时间线发生了……”克劳斯说。他趴在一只书架梯子上，正滑来滑去。

“……也许我们可以在城堡中找一个秘密房间，然后把圣器藏在里面？”卢瑟带头说，“有求必应屋？”

“不好。”艾莉森说，“我已经听到六七年级的孩子们谈到那个屋子。许多老教师也都知道那地方怎么去。这不够保险。”

“要说秘密房间，还有比密室本室更秘密的吗？”迪亚哥说，抬头看着克劳斯。克劳斯睁大眼，用食指指向自己。

“不行。”本连忙说。“万一有其他会蛇佬腔的巫师想要盗取圣器，打开密室……”

“但那里不是有蛇怪吗？”迪亚哥对克劳斯说。

“哦。我已经把它催眠了，虽然咒语也不是永久的……”克劳斯说。“我时不常还是要下去陪陪它，给它唱唱歌，再哄它睡下什么的……但对。大部分时候它都是睡着的。”

“密室免谈。”五号干脆地说。“其他巫师盗取还在其次，我不想大蛇醒了没东西吃的时候把复活石或者隐形斗篷当糖吞了。到时候要从它肚子里搞出来就……不算太难。但会很脏。”

“哎哟。不要杀掉我的蛇蛇。”克劳斯叽歪着。五号只好转过身安慰他“我不会杀你的蛇”云云。

“或者我们可以就把东西放在一个普通的房间里，但是设置关卡，每个人设计一关，比如第一层放只地狱犬，第二层放些魔鬼藤什么的……然后告诉学生不要到那一层的房间？”本说完，眼睛闪闪发亮，似乎对他人怎么看待他这个天才点子很是期待。所有人思索了一阵，紧接着集体同时发出“不”“那可别”“什么馊主意”“下去吧”之类喝倒彩的声音。

“为什么！”本委屈又不服气地说，“我很确定这点子有人用过！”

“你听到自己在说什么了吗？”五号说。“对十几岁的小傻瓜说‘那层楼你们不要去’？这不就等于指着让他们去。”

“不是每个学生都像你小时候那么傲慢不服管，五号。”本凶巴巴地回敬。“大部分还是觉得命更重要。”

“……大部分？”

“不得不说，本教授，连我也觉得这个主意不太靠谱。”卡麦克出来打圆场。“如果有学生误闯禁区，后果不堪设想。我不能冒这个险。”

他话音刚落，哈格里夫之间就开始喋喋不休地互相争论起来，渐渐难以分清他们各自说的都是什么。他们自己也不太在乎，好像争吵才是目的，为了什么争吵反而不重要了。

这样无意义的蚊蝇嗡嗡似的争辩持续了有好几分钟，卡麦克几次插嘴都无法打断，甚至无法加入讨论的范围，直到五号把手往办公桌上用力拍了几下，高叫道：“都闭嘴！”

令卡麦克意外的是，这还真奏效了。在外表最年轻的哈格里夫那男孩式的尖细嗓音的喝止下，其他几人渐渐停止了争吵。

“要是我们每个人都提出一个好点子等其他人投赞同票，那这事就没完没了了。”等周围终于安静下来，五号才开始说。“克劳斯，你把老魔杖拿去藏在密室里。爸爸是魔杖的上一任拥有者，爸爸是自然死亡的，所以魔杖已经失去魔力了，和其他的烂棍子没两样，谁想偷就偷去吧。被蛇怪吞了也不要紧。”

克劳斯歪了歪头，那意思是“有道理”。

见没有人反对，五号接着说：“隐形衣交给万尼亚保管。”

万尼亚站了起来。所有人这才暗暗意识到，他们刚刚早就忘了万尼亚的存在。

五号显然看出了这一点，继续说：“对，就是因为这个。没人觉得万尼亚是个威胁。没人会闲的没事跑去医疗翼。我在隐形衣上下一个保护咒，任何人不经万尼亚同意就触碰它，我们立刻会收到警报。所以你们几个，如果要用隐形衣别忘了礼貌地先问过万尼亚。”

卢瑟一本正经地点了点头，迪亚哥却哼了一声。小的时候他是隐形衣最经常的使用者，披着它捉弄一些老爱霸凌别人的斯莱特林，半夜四处探寻城堡的密道，或者单纯找个角落偷偷哭泣。

但他也没发出什么反对之声。所以这件事也这么决定了。

在克劳斯拿走老魔杖，万尼亚抱起隐形斗篷之后，亚麻包裹纸上只剩了一颗其貌不扬的黑色石头——复活石。

五号将石头从桌上捡起来。“这玩意儿就由我保管吧。”他漫不经心地说。“东西也不大，我可以随身带着。”

“你在开玩笑吗，五号？”卢瑟立刻说。“你不能就……把复活石放在自己的口袋里到处走。”

“是吗。”五号抬起眼看向他。“那你来拿啊。”

卢瑟立刻不说话了，下巴还略略往后一缩。

“我想也是。”五号冷笑了一声。迪亚哥拍了拍卢瑟：“他说的有理。复活石放在他身上，估计也没几个人敢去抢。”

“太好了。”卡麦克忍不住从沙发上站起来，舒出一口气，“这不就解决了吗。真是家人齐心干活快。”

实际上他高兴的是自己今晚终于可以睡个安稳觉了。

从校长办公室出来后，每个哈格里夫都匆匆走向自己的办公室。五号在楼梯口上叫住了万尼亚。

“你还好吗？”

万尼亚回过头，站在低几级的台阶上，倚着石头扶手。

“挺好的。怎么了，五号？……你有什么事？”

“没什么特别的，我……之前听到学生在说闲话。”他抓了抓头，也不知道该如何措辞。尽管回到 _这个时间，_ 回到家人身边已经四年了，他还是不太清楚如何自然地表达关心。

“他们说有学生会对你施咒，是真的吗？”

“嗯？”万尼亚愣了一下，随即恍然大悟。“哦，那些啊……没什么。都是小孩的恶作剧。卢瑟被整得更惨呢。你也听说那个爆浆青春痘的事了。”

“这不是没什么的事。你应该和校长说说。”

“你？”万尼亚有些好笑地看着他。“劝我告诉校长？”

“我只是不想——”

“听着，五号，我们在一个学生主要是十一到十七岁的学校工作，孩子就是会做些傻事，你可以训斥他们，祈祷他们会改，有的人永远都不会改。如果是这样，你可以让他退学。但你唯一做不到的就是让小孩停止做孩子气的事。这就是教师的职业风险。”万尼亚耸耸肩，“有一天你也会碰到这种事的，别以为你做出一副吓人的样子就能避免……”

“就只是……”五号吸了一口气。“如果这些捉弄变严重的话。告诉我，好吗？或者告诉其他人，卢瑟，艾莉森……不要一个人憋着，我不希望你——”

“爆炸？”万尼亚看着她，脸上看不出情绪。但五号却退缩了一步。

“我没有不信任你的意思——”

“那你是什么意思呢，五号？”万尼亚平静地说。

五号一下噎住了。他有些惭愧地低着头，开始后悔自己展开了这段对话。

万尼亚叹息了一声。她看着外表年幼，因此更显得可怜巴巴的低着头的兄弟，最终还是主动开口：“我知道你担心我——担心我们——但我不是孩子了，我们都不是，除了……嗯，你。”五号闻言抬起头，有些生气地扫了她一眼。

万尼亚不以为意，继续说：“我不知道你在未来……在另一个时间线里都看到了什么。事到如今，我也不想逼你说出口。但你要知道，我不再是那个十三岁躲在隐形衣下偷偷跟你溜进霍格沃茨，还一个人跑去禁林的小姑娘了。我知道自己能做到什么，想做什么，也可以控制这一点。我不会像以前那样忽然爆炸。”

五号点点头。“好吧……我知道……对不起。”

“这不是……你没必要道歉，我也不……”忽然，万尼亚明白了这一切到底是为了什么：尴尬的问候，医疗翼的拜访，甚至是将隐形衣交给她，都是出于一个原因。她早该想到的……

“你还是不能释怀那件事，对不对？”万尼亚看着他，五号也抬起眼。那一瞬间，万尼亚觉得他和十三岁时简直一模一样——这是当然的，因为他的身体就是这个年纪，但连他的神情，姿态，眼中的歉意和迷茫都和孩童时如出一辙。那一瞬间，万尼亚甚至怀疑一切是不是真的。也许，五号对他们都撒谎了。也许，他就是十三岁时的自己，时间在他身上停止了……

万尼亚呆呆地望了他一会儿，才又找回自己的声音。

“那不是你的错，五号。你只是想让我开心。我们都那么小，什么也不懂……”她吸了口气，像是吸了吸鼻子，然后说。“我曾经也沉浸在自责中，很多很多年，但那对我从来没有任何好处。我用了很长时间才允许自己走出来。你也要这么做，五号，如果你认为我有权这么做的话。”

他们之间有一种心照不宣的沉默。五号低垂着眼帘，望着阶梯之下一层又一层的阶梯，在魔法的作用下从一个平台离开，又连接到另一个平台，恒久是活动的，看似杂乱无章，又遵守着某种隐秘的规律。万尼亚则看着台阶上方的滴水嘴石兽。它狰狞的面孔带着对世间万物平等的愤怒，反而让人感到奇异的安宁。

“你说得对。”过了一会儿，五号说，浅浅地笑了一下，露出一边酒窝。“我不该盯着过去没法改变的事。我只是……很高兴看到你现在的状态，姐妹。也许，你比我更老成。”

“哦，不。我还年轻着呢。”

五号笑了一声，从她身边经过时拍了拍她的手肘。“祝你有愉快的一天。代我向莱纳德·佩巴蒂先生问好。”

“……什么？”万尼亚回过头。“你怎么认识——”

但五号使用了“不是幻影移形”，已经不见了。


	5. 预言球

哐当，哐当，火车车轮碰撞在金属轨道上的声音，伴随着汽笛的呜呜声。

行李咚的一声摔落在行李架上，然后是兴奋的男孩的轻声：“万尼亚，好了！我们上车了，出来吧！”

“……卢瑟他们呢？艾莉森？”

“我把他们锁在别的车厢了，他们不会知道的……”

“这，这样不好吧？也许我们可以告诉他们……”

“告诉卢瑟？别傻了，他肯定会向爸爸通风报信的。再说了，他们很快就会呼呼大睡，我在他们的南瓜馅饼里放了沉睡魔药……”

“……我已经后悔了。我们下车吧，我是说，让我下车吧……如果被爸爸发现……”

“爸爸不会发现的！至少一时半会儿不会……等他发现你不在大宅里，咱们早就到霍格沃茨了，你一直想要看看霍格沃茨是什么样，不是吗？……我们可以在学校呆一周，等周末去霍格莫德，再找一个壁炉用飞路粉把你送回去。一切都会很顺利的……

“我不知道……我紧张得肚子都疼了……”

“等到了目的地你就不这么想了……你一定会喜欢霍格沃茨的……”

记忆有些模糊，发出如同唱片被毁坏一样的划割声，又好像手机开入隧道失去了信号。这就是窃听虫的缺点，越到后面音质越差，总是不能让人听到一段完整的记忆……

书本开合的声音。火焰在石灯座里爆开的声音。合唱队的歌唱。天花板上电闪雷鸣。

“口令是耶梦加得（1）。”

“天啊，你可回来了，饿死我了……”

大风不断地鼓胀在耳边，就像锤头在击打耳朵。女孩兴奋的尖叫声，他们在飞翔……

“那里……禁林……”

楼梯移动的声音。曼德拉草的哭声。魔药在坩埚里咕噜噜冒泡的声音。

“在那等我……”

“哪儿也不要去，就在那等我。”

水声。有什么巨大的东西从水中窜出来了。女孩在尖叫，这一次是惊恐地。

“五号？……五号你在哪？”

“我怕极了……”

“别丢下我……”

脚踩在落叶上的声音。越来越多，越来越响，几千，几百只脚，什么东西会有这么多脚？还有克郎克朗的声音，好像螃蟹的甲……

狼嚎声，越来越近，越来越清晰……有什么正穿过层层枝叶迅速接近过来……

女孩的哭声冻僵在喉咙里……

之后就是爆炸。

“……莱纳德！”

莱纳德·佩巴蒂眨了眨眼，意识到艾略特的脸已经杵到自己面前来了，连忙将耳塞拽下，把看上去很过时的卡带机藏到枕头下面。

“怎么了？”他装作若无其事地说。

艾略特一手抓着床柱，膝盖抵在床头上，表情既生气又担忧。由于麻瓜研究的斯雷特教授突然感冒，这节课改成自习。哈兰没有选择这门课（他正在预言课的课堂上），艾略特一个人在公共区域呆着无聊，就跑回寝室。发现莱纳德还躺在床上。他根本不知道教授感冒的消息，似乎从一开始就忘了有这么一节课。

“我叫了你半天了！你没事吧？自打你从五号教授的办公室回来，就一直不大对劲。”

“哦。”莱纳德打了个冷战，随即摇摇头。“我没事啊。”

“五教授到底对你说了什么？他为什么叫你去他办公室？”

“没，没什么……”莱纳德将手放入双腿之间暖着，因为他的手冷得难受。“就是……那个……上课的一些事……”

“胡说。”艾略特坚持。“你刚出来的时候就像尸体一样！脸色惨白，浑身冷得像冰……”

“因为……那个……五教授办公室里空调开太大了……”

莱纳德用了一分钟才意识到这句话在魔法世界有多么荒诞不经。好在艾略特也出身半麻瓜家庭，他知道空调是什么，但这反而让谎言更容易戳穿了。

“莱纳德。”艾略特严肃地盯着他。“你以前总是说，朋友之间是没有秘密的。你不把我当朋友了吗？”

“没有……”莱纳德结巴了一下。他环视了一周寝室，确定只有他和艾略特两个人，脑海中又响起录音中的女孩的尖叫。他咬咬牙，最终拉住艾略特的手腕，将他拉到自己身边坐下。

“如果我告诉你，你会发誓保密吗？”莱纳德小声说。

“当然！”艾略特不假思索地回答。

“五教授在办公室里让我做了个承诺，很有可能是有魔法效力的，我光告诉你这件事都是拿自己的性命在冒险了，你能保证你听后会相信我，站在我这边吗？”

“我……”艾略特这次迟疑了一下，但他随后看到莱纳德狂热的眼神。无论他接下来要告诉自己的是什么，艾略特想，他看上去对此都十拿九稳。想了一会儿后，艾略特点点头。

“我相信你。”

十分钟后，艾略特从床上跳起来，惊讶地抓着头发，原地转了一圈之后，才说道：“这不可能！我不相信！”

莱纳德气愤地说：“你刚刚还说会相信我的！”

“但你说的也太扯了！”艾略特叫道，已经全然不在意是否声音太大会被别人听见。“摄魂怪？关在橱柜里？受命吸你的灵魂？你听听你自己！”

“我说的每一个字都是真的。”莱纳德一字一句地说。

“但是五教授哪里来的摄魂怪？”

“我说过了，他进过阿兹卡班——”

“那只是没有根据的传闻！退一万步讲……就算他真有只摄魂怪，他是怎么把它锁在橱柜里的？摄魂怪没有实体，它们不能被禁锢！你确定那不是个博格特？”

“我知道什么是博格特，伙计，它会变成你最恐惧的东西，但我知道我最恐惧什么——那肯定不会是摄魂怪！我十一岁以前都不知道有这种玩意儿的存在！”

“就算有办法能困住摄魂怪，五教授也不可能对它发号施令，摄魂怪没有智能——”

“人们现在还无法确定摄魂怪有没有智能，艾略特，有研究甚至表明它们能讲话——你也读过《魔法怪物及其缘起》那本书——”

“好吧，好吧，就算这些都是真的……那又是为了什么呢？嗯？”艾略特的眼睛瞪得圆圆的。“五教授为什么要用这么极端的方式恐吓你？你到底怎么招惹他了？”

莱纳德咬了咬牙，嘴唇抿成一条细线。他下意识地看了一眼枕头底下，决定一不做二不休。

“我可以告诉你实话……”他小声说，“但你必须保证你不会评判我……”

“去他的这个保证那个保证，莱纳德。”艾略特绝望地催促，“你快点说。”

“行吧。不要着急。你知道二十多年前的禁林事件吗？”

“谁还不知道呢？每一届来霍格沃茨的新生，被告知禁林是禁地的时候，都要听一遍这个故事。”

“不明生物，未知危险，还有那场炸掉半个禁林的爆炸……”

“有三个学生和一名教师死在其中。是的。”

“我想说的是……我要告诉你的是……我认为万尼亚医生就是引起爆炸的人。”

“…………啊？”

“不，不是你想的那样——”看到艾略特脸色发白，惊愕地后退的样子，莱纳德忙补充说，“万尼亚医生不是坏人——她不是这个故事里的反派——真正的始作俑者是五号教授，或者他的那些坏心眼的兄弟姐妹——”

“等等……”艾略特伸出手，满头大汗，脑子混乱，“等等等等……什么东西？你先别说话，让我想想……二十二年前，霍格沃茨发生的禁林事故，一场大型爆炸把半个林子夷为平地，丧生的禁林动物不计其数，还导致了三个正好在那里关禁闭的学生和他们的监护教师当场死亡……你说这场校史留名的意外，是万尼亚医生引起的？”

“对，但她不是故意——”

“万尼亚医生甚至不是霍格沃茨的学生！”艾略特尖叫道。“她根本没有被霍格沃茨录取！她是个哑炮——我知道你很难承认这一点，因为她是你的梦中情人，管他呢……但所有记录都表明她从没有踏上过霍格沃茨的土壤——”

“因为她是穿着隐形衣来的！”莱纳德也尖叫起来。“死亡圣器之一的隐形衣，雷金纳德·哈格里夫爵士的所有物，你好？你不记得了？”

艾略特愣了一下，似乎自己都无法接受自己竟忘记了这一点，但随即又陷入怀疑。

“这只是你的想象。”艾略特说，“不得不说，你的想象力很好，莱纳德，你可以用它来写一部小说了。但你没有任何证据——”

“证据——”莱纳德说，狂热地从枕头底下拿出卡带机，递到艾略特眼前。“证据就在这里——”

“……一卷过时的录音带？”

“ _魔法_ 录音带！”莱纳德继续兴奋地说，“你瞧……有人用魔法和我们的麻瓜科技结合，设计出了一种窃听装置，可以窃听很多东西，包括冥想盆——”

“哦，不……”艾略特离他又远了一点。“你窃听了万尼亚医生的冥想盆？”

“我说了，不要评判我。”

“但这很怪！很怪，而且……很错误。”

“我知道了，好吗？我以后不会再这么做了……反正窃听虫也被毁了……但这不是重点，重点是……窃听虫会把听到的内容传到一张配套的卡带上，而我录下了一些听到的内容，这就是其中一段。”

艾略特几乎立刻认出了那个声音。伴随着火车车轮哐当哐当地撞击铁轨，还有汽笛的呜咽声，他依旧能认出他——那个在返校的车厢里，不经意地回应他的声音。

他呆呆地将耳机拔出来。

“也许……”他不死心地说。“也许……是因为录音遗漏了？五教授不是叫万尼亚医生在禁林等他……这是两段对话……”

“但他还是把她带到霍格沃茨的人！”莱纳德激动地说。“他把她藏在隐形衣底下，带到了霍格沃茨！他为什么要这么做，如果不是为了捉弄她？”

“为了让她开心？”艾略特说。“如果你生活在一个七兄妹的家庭里，而整个家中只有你没法去霍格沃茨，你也会心向往之的，不是吗？”

“问题不在这里！”莱纳德说。“问题在于，老哈格里夫严格禁止这一点。就算没有这段录音，雷金纳德爵士家规甚严也是出了名的，预言家日报都报道过——”

“就算是这样——”

“不，你不懂，艾略特！因为你爸爸爱你，你是在一个充满爱的家庭里长大的！”莱纳德忽然吼叫起来，双手抱着头，把艾略特都吓到了。他立刻闭上了嘴。

“你不知道——”莱纳德继续吼道，“你不知道一个狠毒的父亲对孩子有多大的影响……你不知道……当你是个孩子的时候，在这样狠毒的父亲的眼皮底下，你是绝对不敢违抗他的……你不能……除非你这么做，是你爸爸授意的。”

“……什么？”

“吓住万尼亚医生，让她从此以后不敢再肖想霍格沃茨，让她从此不敢使用自己的能力，让她宁愿这能力不存在——”

“慢一点，莱纳德，我需要时间消化——”

“五号教授和他的兄弟姐妹以及他们的父亲雷金纳德都是同谋，你还不明白吗？他们想要压抑万尼亚医生的魔法天赋，他们惧怕她，嫉妒她，想要控制她。因为她比他们都强大。”

“我不知道，莱纳德……”艾略特叹息道，一边摇头，一边慢慢退开，目光显得迷茫又失望。“我不明白……这种心理。我不懂为什么人要对自己的家人做出这种事。这些念头从来没在我脑子里出现过……”

那是当然的。莱纳德想，目光复杂地看着他最好的朋友，不知道内心的这种感情是怜悯，鄙夷，还是嫉妒。 _你当然不会理解，因为你那么幸福，即使被学院的所有人疏远，你也不会觉得愤怒，因为你总有一个家可以回。你的父母那么爱你_ ……

就在这时，寝室那个圆形板门忽然被打开了，一个同年级的赫奇帕奇生（他叫赫兰德？还是希斯兰德？）冲了进来，对着他们两人叫道：“就是你俩吧？整天和哈兰·库珀黏在一起的？”

艾略特迟疑地点点头，莱纳德也从床上站起来。

“你们赶紧去占卜课上看看吧。那个哈兰又犯病了，谁劝也不行。老师都没有办法。”

艾略特和莱纳德面面相觑，没有犹豫多久，就把刚才的话题抛下，一起向占卜课所在的塔楼跑去。

还没到占卜课的教室，艾略特和莱纳德已经可以听见各种各样的声音：一些同学们在尖叫，一些人则在恶劣地大笑，一些人在故意制造噪音，似乎希求这些噪音唤醒哈兰，而在那之上，是特里劳尼三世尖声施咒的叫喊。

“快快……那个……复原！”没什么用。

“张开……眼睛！”这根本不是咒语。

艾略特知道特里劳尼教授在咒语上的成就远不如其他教师——甚至不如一些二年级的学生，这似乎是个家族缺陷。特里劳尼家族每两代就会出一个“预见者”，这是一种罕见的天赋，拥有这一天赋的人只有在自己无法控制的时机才能偶然地说出对未来如魔鬼般准确的预言——重点放在“无法控制的时机”。所以，一言以蔽之，占卜是一项纯粹靠天赋，而且只有上帝才知道什么时候会触发的能力，这也是艾略特和莱纳德决定不选这门课的主要原因。但哈兰似乎对此很有兴趣。

当他们冲进教室的时候，哈兰的身体依旧没有停止抽搐。他坐在自己的座位上，身体夸张地后仰着，正不停地，剧烈地前后，左右摇晃，口中发出不受控制的呻吟声。他的头颅扬起，脸部几乎和天花板平行，面色苍白如纸，就连虹膜也变得苍白。这和哈兰曾经的躁狂发作完全不是一样的症状。艾略特和莱纳德惊慌地相视一眼，也不明白这种情况到底要怎么办。

“啊，佩巴蒂先生，古斯曼先生！”特里劳尼教授说，不晓得他怎么知道他们的名字。这位年近四十，头发蓬松，骨瘦如柴，一眼望去甚至难辨性别的教师面颊难堪地涨红着，用尖细，抑扬顿挫的声音说。“我刚刚施放了非常强大的治愈咒，还有凝神静气咒，但似乎对库珀先生所承受的黑暗诅咒都没什么作用——这诅咒很邪恶！先生们！这是我见过的最邪恶的——”

“这是自闭症！”莱纳德气愤地说，“别再说它是邪恶的了，你这无知的——”

“行了！”艾略特拽了拽他，“我们得看看哈兰——”

然而哈兰对他们的到来完全无动于衷。艾略特抓住他的双手，莱纳德按着他的肩膀，但无论他们再怎么努力都无法让哈兰的身体停止抽动。友人紧闭的口中溢出的痛苦的低呼让艾略特的心抽紧了。他对莱纳德说：“我们得带他去见万尼亚医生，现在，马上——”

就在这时，哈兰完全挣脱了他们。他紧闭的嘴巴骤然张开，一个低沉，冷漠，近乎机械，甚至不像人类的声音借由他孩童的喉舌发出：

“末日——”这是第一个词。

“在五年后，蓝花楹绽放的时节——”

尖叫的学生们不再叫了。偷笑的学生也露出惊恐的神情。敲击桌面和墙壁的人的胳膊停止在半空中。就连特里劳尼教授也僵立在当场，用略有所悟，又带些妒忌的神情看着失神的少年。

“五年——比以往更提前——”

艾略特不知道该怎么做，他看向莱纳德，发现莱纳德也和他一样，对眼前发生的事没有一点准备，比起慌乱，反而有一种否定现实的平静。

“那些生而就有与生而无有之间的战争……纯粹的血统与苍白的血统之间的战争……战争将不会留下胜者……只有时间……命运的七子……

一个无辜的无血者会先死去……紧接着，一个善良，半血的斗士……年轻的生命将被泼洒……就连王冠也会陨落……”

王冠？艾略特茫然地想。什么王冠？难道巫师也有皇室？

“只有时间——万变的，自命运中升起，孤独的……时间……

以及爱与死亡才能改变一切。”

哈兰的嘴巴再次闭上了，发出一阵向内吸气的声音。他的身体渐渐停止抽动，最后晕厥般倒下来，坠入艾略特怀中。艾略特试图摇醒哈兰，但没什么用处。莱纳德也凑到他面前。哈兰似乎完全耗尽了体力，此刻一动不动，像个熟睡的婴儿似的瘫软在艾略特的臂弯里。

万尼亚医生看起来忧心如焚。大部分时候，面对发病的哈兰，她的表情都是这样的，但这一次似乎比以往更严重。

“……这很严重。”她轻轻说，肯定了艾略特的猜测。

艾略特感觉到自己的眼眶发热了。“哈兰能撑下去吗？”他声音颤抖地问，“他会死吗？”

“什么？不，哈兰没事。”万尼亚医生抬起头，看到站在病床前的艾略特和莱纳德的脸色，露出一个安慰性质的微笑。“他只是太累了，耗费太多精力……休息一段时间，喝些山梨树汁，他很快又能活蹦乱跳了。”

艾略特松了一口气。莱纳德的脸色也终于有点血色了，此时他忘情地看着万尼亚医生。

“您真是救助我们的天使。”莱纳德说，“如果没有您我们可怎么办呢？”

万尼亚医生怔了一下，随即有些尴尬地低下头。“你真会说话，佩巴蒂先生。真正帮助了哈兰的是你们，如果没有你们，我真不知道这孩子在学校会怎么样……现在，我需要你们再帮哈兰，帮我一个忙。”

“您尽管说！”莱纳德回答。

“去五号教授的办公室把他叫过来。”万尼亚医生表情肃穆地说，“告诉他哈兰的情况，他会明白的。”

莱纳德的面孔顿时沉下去了。他看了艾略特一眼，然后说：“如果您需要一个帮手，艾弗里教授不行吗？他的办公室离医疗翼最近，就在右手边——”

“不，必须是五号教授。”万尼亚医生坚定地说。“如果你们在路上遇到任何教师，不要提这件事。”

艾略特有些惊讶地看着莱纳德。后者犹豫了一秒，还是点点头。

“知道了。”

他拽着莱纳德走出病房，穿过十几个躲在门后偷看的占卜课学生，还有咬着袖子的特里劳尼教授。

“你说她为什么一定要叫五教授来这里？”艾略特问。

“我不知道，也许她最信任他……错误地。也许她被他蒙蔽了，或者下了咒……”莱纳德说，咬牙切齿的。

“她先前说很严重，如果不是指哈兰的身体状况，那又是什么呢？”

“你觉得又会是什么？哈兰在占卜课上的那个状态……还有他说的末日，五年后……看上去像是一个预言。”

“预言？你是说……哈兰是个预见者？”

“我不知道……但如果他真的是，我想万尼亚医生也看出来了，而她要我们去叫五教授，因为五教授对预言很感兴趣。”

不消多时，他们来到主塔的最高层，五号教授的办公室门前。莱纳德出于惯性，伸手就要推开办公室的大门，却发现大门上了锁。

“奇怪……”他不由自主地自语道，“上一次明明是开着的……”

“里面好像有别人……”艾略特提醒他，本能地将耳朵凑上前。然后他听到了一个声音——不是五教授，但依旧十分熟悉的声音——那是斯莱特林学院前院长，教授了他三年魔药课的克劳斯·哈格里夫的声音。

“……这瓶药是最主要的，会把你体内的时间定格在十三岁。”

克劳斯教授的声音说。他不是个嗓音洪亮的人，但语调尖细，忽高忽低，因此他的话穿过木门也可以大致听个清楚。

“而这些呢。”他停了一下，似乎在摆放着什么东西。“红色小瓶是消减主药剂引起的头晕恶心的副作用，绿色小瓶是消减红色小瓶引起的慢性头痛和深夜惊悸的副作用，粉色小瓶是消减绿色小瓶引起的头上长兔耳朵的副作用，但它自己本身会带来打嗝和不由自主地竖中指的副作用，我觉得最后这两项是最轻的，所以没有再继续研发解药，否则没完没了……你听懂了吗？一定要每天傍晚按顺序服用，今天以后我会用消失柜给你传送——”

“你就不能把它们全都放在一瓶药里吗？”五号教授的声音，冷硬，轻蔑，不耐烦但字字清晰。就像他在课堂上说出的每一句话。

“您老再说一遍？”克劳斯教授尖声回应，似乎很受冒犯。“你知道这药有多难做吗？天底下可能也只有 _我_ （法语）——一个灵魂饱受折磨以换取比肩神明的时尚认知的性感垃圾——可以做得到。你基本上就是在叫我做长生不老药，伙计。稍微一点点成分失衡，整个药剂都会失灵。我知道这方面不是你的强项，小五，但魔药是门相当精确的学问。”

“好吧，好吧……”五教授的声音，“别这么大声说话……我已经能感觉到慢性头痛了……”

“这不是开玩笑的，小五，我需要事先警告你。长生不老药即使在魔法界也不存在，这是有原因的，没有什么药能真正让一个人避开衰老或死亡，即使我已经尽了所有努力，把已知的魔药文献都查遍了，它仍然会对你的身体造成影响。它会让你停止生长，这没问题，但长期服用——”

“嘘。”五教授说，“别说话。”

一秒钟的停顿。

艾略特很后悔他们没有利用这一秒钟的宝贵时间向两边躲闪。

因为下一秒，木门忽然洞开，狠狠撞在他和莱纳德两人的额头上。他嗷地大叫出声，一个屁股蹲摔倒在地。

“我以为门锁着就是让人敲的意思。”五教授说道，魔杖在手，缓慢但平稳地走向他们。“而不是让你们像老鼠一样偷听。”

艾略特努力从地上爬起来。他的太阳穴仍在突突地跳疼。余光中，莱纳德扶着墙，从地上站了起来。

“啊，佩巴蒂先生。”五教授又说话了。“既然是你，窃听倒也不那么意外了。”

“小五。”克劳斯教授轻声轻气地说。“别这么凶，他们只是学生啊，怪可怜的……”

艾略特必须承认，在开学典礼上校长提到五教授会接替克劳斯教授成为斯莱特林的新院长时，他是有那么一点失望的。因为克劳斯教授可以说是有史以来最仁慈的斯莱特林院长了。他对于血统完全没有一点纠结，而且在惩罚学生的方面十分心软，在他的治下，赫奇帕奇第一次能在魔药课上和斯莱特品平分秋色。虽然大多数时候艾略特觉得他之所以如此宽容，并不是因为他本性良善，而单纯是懒得管罢了。

意识到五教授的绿眼睛危险地聚焦在莱纳德身上，那瞪视中的威胁意味令他几乎立刻相信了先前莱纳德所说的话，艾略特赶紧喊道：

“是，是万尼亚医生叫我们来的！”

五教授的目光立刻转到了他身上。天啊，艾略特心想。他之前还不知道自己有多渴望这一刻。终于， _他又得到他的全部注意了_ 。

“继续说。”他冷漠地催促。

“因为哈兰……我们的朋友，赫奇帕奇三年级，哈兰·库珀……在占卜课上忽然……进入了一种迷幻状态，说了一堆胡话，然后就昏过去了……万尼亚医生说必须要您过去，还说要……呃……如果路上遇到其他教师，不要告诉他们……”

艾略特的余光小心地看向克劳斯教授。

“这——”克劳斯教授绿褐色的眼睛睁大了，愕然地看着五教授，“这难道就是——”

但五教授没有回应他的眼神。他自己似乎也被这个消息震动了，但他脸上的表情却不是惊讶，而是双眼直直地发着呆，思维仿佛已经飘到了别的地方。艾略特注意到他握着魔杖的手微微颤抖，手上还戴着一枚他之前从未见过的黑色宝石，银灰镶边的新戒指。

还没等艾略特看个仔细，那支魔杖小范围地晃了一下，五教授整个人就消失不见了。甚至没有幻影移形特有的那种空气收缩的声音，他就像溶解在空气中一样。两个学生全都惊呆了，不明白刚刚发生了什么。而克劳斯教授努努嘴，嘟哝一句：“爱现。”然后他拍着艾略特他们的后背催促着：“快快！赶紧带路！我们得走快点，要不等到地方好戏都演完了……”

艾略特不知道他到底该更在意哪一点：是“好戏”到底指什么，还是克劳斯教授在霍格沃茨任教这么多年，连医疗翼要怎么走都不知道。但他还是乖乖听从驱赶，快步向医疗翼跑去。

（1）耶梦加得（ _Jörmungandr_ ）：北欧神话中的大蛇


	6. 管理局

他们到达校医院时，之前堵在门口的十几个占卜课的学生和特里劳尼教授已经不见了。克劳斯教授第一个踏进门，五教授此刻已经坐到哈兰的病床边，而万尼亚医生则坐在床的另一侧，双手捧着一只玲珑剔透的水晶球。五教授握着魔杖，将一团白雾似的气体缓慢地，小心翼翼地凝聚在魔杖尖端，慢慢灌入那个水晶球。

“神圣的梅林的屎。”克劳斯教授捂着嘴说，走到他的两个兄妹身边。“这就是大预言吗？你带回来的，从未来——”

五教授扭过头，对他做了一个噤声的手势，然后摆摆头，指向门外。克劳斯教授“哦”了一声，意识到艾略特和莱纳德正趴在门后，做了一个勒紧嘴巴的手势。

“学生都到那边的医护休息室去。”五教授大声说道，但其实仅剩的学生也就是艾略特和莱纳德了。

他们无可奈何，只能从门后走出来，穿过医务室的床位，向右边的走廊拐去。走廊后面就是医护人员休息和办公的地方，也是万尼亚医生一般存放草药材料和冥想盆的地方。但莱纳德一走进去就发现一面透明的，仅仅因反射阳光不均匀才可以被肉眼看到的帘子在他身后关闭，当他想再度走出去时，却发现已经不能了。

“太好了。”他咒骂似的说道。随即他抬起头，意识到整个占卜课的学生包括特里劳尼三世都在这里，正百无聊赖地相互闲聊，有的则摆弄着储物柜里的各色药材和医疗器械。一转眼，他看到原本放置着冥想盆的角落此刻立着一只雕刻古色古香的四角矮柜。冥想盆一定被锁在里头了，他想。忽然感到一阵紧张。万尼亚医生知道了吗？五教授有把这件事跟她告状吗？但如果是这样，她今天应该不会对他这么友善。但也说不好，她毕竟是世上第一温柔，善良的人……

“嘿，莱纳德！”艾略特一边耳朵危险地贴在帘幕上，一边向他招手。“快过来！他们在讨论预言的事！”

“……你也听到了，五号。”万尼亚说，声音有些焦急，还带着一丝恐惧。“这和上一次的预言一样吗？”

“不。”五号简单地说。“他说五年，比上一次更提前了两年……”

“也就是说这一次，局势会演变得更快吗？”克劳斯说。“但这又怎么可能呢？小五，你都站到我们这边了。我们全家人都聚在一起……”

“我不知道……变量太多了，我现在不能确定是什么引起的变化。”白雾状的气体终于完全进入水晶球，在其中蒙昧地漂浮着。五号将水晶球推入万尼亚的手中。

“这东西又怎么办？”万尼亚说，“我没有能力一直看守它，它太易碎了，也太危险……”

“上一个时间线，水晶球是被放在哪儿呢，五号？”克劳斯问。

“神秘事务司，我想。”五号说，“我没有亲眼看见。我是从赫比手上拿到水晶球的，赫比以前在魔法部禁止滥用麻瓜物品司工作。他说魔法部被攻破后，一个原本在神秘事务司工作的女秘书将仅存的几只水晶球收起来，这就是其中一只，她那时候已经被麻瓜的枪打得很狼狈了，仅仅靠一些止血草药吊命。赫比拿到水晶球后没多久她就咽气了。”

“天……”克劳斯感叹道。

“这样的话，我们还是把它送去神秘事务司？”万尼亚试探地问。

“不是不可行，但如果我们要把它在魔法部登记， _她_ 就一定会知道……”五号咬着后牙说。

“哦，你的超龄恋童前女友。”克劳斯说。“管理人。”

“ _她不是我女友_ 。”五号从牙缝里说。“不管怎么说，霍格沃茨已经藏了太多东西，三件死亡圣器，仅举一个例子……最好不要再把重要的物件放在这里，会加大学校的安全风险。我去和卡麦克商量一下，看看他能不能动用人脉，绕过那个老巫婆的蜥蜴眼，把东西存入神秘事务司。”

“这些学生又怎么办？”万尼亚侧过头，看向那片光影变化的帘幕。“他们全都听到了预言。”

“所有人都在这里了？”五号问道。“全体学生包括老师？”

万尼亚点点头。

“那事情就简单了。”五号站起来，拿着魔杖向帘幕走去。

还不等莱纳德来得及消化刚刚几句话间庞大的信息量，他就看到五号教授拿着魔杖向这边走来。立刻拽住艾略特的手。

“快！他要对我们施遗忘咒！”

“什，什么？”

“赶紧！把你刚刚听到的东西写下来，能写多少写多少，我也会……”

五教授越走越近了。幸亏他是个小不点儿——莱纳德心想——幸亏他是个孩子的身形，步伐不算太大。他拿出羽毛笔，用残存的墨水飞快地在手腕上写着，笔尖划破了皮肤也不在乎。与此同时，艾略特也在疯狂记录着。他们离门帘太近，莱纳德很快意识到。于是他一边写着，一边飞快从帘幕边上跑回休息室，跑到学生堆里。

五教授一步迈入帘幕中，迅速点了点人数。

“嗯。不多不少。很好。”他露出一个令酒窝变深的微笑，然后在所有师生反应之前，挥动了魔杖。

“一忘皆空。”

莱纳德和艾略特的羽毛笔掉到了地上，残存的墨水掺着血迹渗进石板缝里。几秒钟后，他们眨了眨眼，意识到自己置身于医疗翼的医护休息室内，身边还有整个占卜课的学生和老师，都觉得有点诧异。但与此同时，他们又觉得理所当然——哈兰在占卜课上发病了。他们记起。许多学生被吓坏了，还有一些学生趁机发出嘲弄，恶作剧，模仿哈兰。莱纳德气疯了，上前打了一个学生，他的同伙跑来帮忙，艾略特于是也冲上去。他们扭打在一起，越来越多的人掺和进来，教室很快成了一片战场，不管特里劳尼教授怎么尖叫，施咒也不管用。最后，全班的人都来到医务室。万尼亚医生治好了他们的皮肉伤，然后将哈兰安稳住——他太疲惫了，现在正卧床休养。一切都很正常，非常普通，只是一次再平凡不过的少年意气引发的斗殴……

“啊哦！”艾略特痛呼一声，卷起袖子。莱纳德也疼得眉头皱在一起。但这不应该啊，他想……万尼亚医生把大家都治好了，他们不该还受着伤……

然后他撸起袖子，发现了写在手腕上的潦草又狂乱的字迹，有一些甚至刺破了皮肤，渗着新鲜的血珠。

“艹。”莱纳德说了一句在校规上不允许说的话。

“我们刚刚被施了遗忘咒。”艾略特也睁大眼睛，接着他说。

一回到公共休息室，他们就抽出一张羊皮纸，将胳膊上的墨渍（有些地方是血渍）蘸到纸上，然后仔细阅读。莱纳德的胳膊上写着“哈兰”“预见者/预言”“长生不老药”“战争”“神秘事务司”，而艾略特的胳膊上则写着“时间”“纯血与苍白血”“戒指”“来自未来”“管理人”。他们两个面面相觑，都不懂这些看似完全偶然的词组的意思。

“我简直不敢相信。”莱纳德摇着头说。“他就这么把我们的记忆篡改了？不好意思？人权呢？宪法呢？这种事放在麻瓜社会简直是难以想象的。而巫师们却觉得麻瓜才是头脑闭塞的一方？”

“也许是因为课上发生了什么创伤的事。”艾略特耸耸肩，“也许五教授只是为了保护我们的心智……”

“得了吧！你别再做那个矮子的脑残粉了。”莱纳德叫道。

他这么一说，艾略特也生气了。“你？你说我脑残粉？你对万尼亚医生做的事呢？至少我没有窃听五教授的戒指！他随身戴着它，我肯定能听到他的一举一动……”

“噫哟，艾略特，你真恶心！”莱纳德皱起鼻子。忽然，他的眼睛睁大了。

“戒指！”他指着羊皮纸说。“这是你写的——戒指——是指五教授戴着的戒指吗？”

艾略特倒吸一口气，意识到自己在无意识间说出了深处隐藏的真实记忆。他看了看羊皮纸，又闭上眼睛努力回忆起来。

“他的右手食指戴了一只黑色钻石，银灰指环的戒指……是的……我之前从没见他戴过……”

“你在哪里第一次看到他戴着戒指呢？”莱纳德紧张地问。

“我……我想不起……我想不起来……我只能看到……那只手握着魔杖……他握着魔杖，站得离我们很近……他的手在发抖……”

“好吧。”莱纳德失望地叹道。“让我们再看看别的关键词……”

哈兰，预见者，预言……哈兰确实在上预言课没错，但他为什么要在这么紧迫的时间里写下这么简单的事实？这其中一定有更深的含义。想想哈兰，他认识了三年，形影不离，最好的朋友一样相处了三年的哈兰。他有自闭症，即使他在谱系上不算很高，他可以讲话，但他不太讲。他可以理解基本的周遭环境，一些社交意义上的简单规则。他的智力正常，热爱有规律的，重复的事物，讨厌规律被打破。不懂得阿斯伯格谱系的巫师们认为他是个源术士，有隐藏的，不为人知的强大力量。但莱纳德知道，他只是一个被自己父亲虐待的可怜孩子，就像自己一样。哈兰的母亲是一个美国来的女巫，父亲是个爱尔兰农场主。当他的父母离异后，哈兰的麻瓜父亲并不同意这来自魔法世界的裁夺。他绑架了哈兰，把他关在一个小地下室里，关了足有一个月，直到他的母亲带着两个傲罗冲入庄园，将这可怜的九岁的男孩救出来……

“……预见者……预言……哈兰是个预见者！”莱纳德喃喃地说，吸引了艾略特的注意。“一定是这样……哈兰是个预见者，艾略特，天生拥有预见未来的能力的人！这也呼应了你写的来自未来，不是吗？”

艾略特看了看自己这张羊皮纸，有些犹豫地点了点头。

“他一定是进入了一阵预见者的狂迷状态，做出了什么预言……预言！”他指着羊皮纸一样的字迹。“而这个预言事关重大，所以五教授才清除了我们所有人的记忆！他不想我们知道预言的内容，他想独占这个预言！”

“好吧，就算你说得有理——”艾略特勉强地说，“那你后面那几个词又是什么意思？长生不老药？战争？谁和谁的战争？神秘事务司？这地方我倒听过，是魔法部下属的一个分管部门……但这和预言又有什么关系？和战争？”

“……我们会弄清的，会弄清的……”莱纳德狂迷地说，仿佛他也进入了预言状态。“等到哈兰醒来，可以和我们交流的时候……看看你写了什么……”

时间。

莱纳德有些失望地盯着艾略特。“认真的？”他说，“我们一共只有几秒钟，你却写了这世上最宽泛，最永恒，也最抽象的概念。时间？什么他妈的叫时间？”

“我一定认为这个词很重要！”艾略特辩解说。他们继续往下看。

纯血与苍白血。

“纯血我理解。”莱纳德说。“苍白血又是什么东西？”

“我也不知道。”艾略特诚实地摊手。“但这看上去是一个专有名词。也许图书馆会有答案？”

“或者谷歌。”莱纳德耸耸肩。

戒指……来自未来……这些词的意义他们都已经有所猜测了。下一个是……管理人？

“什么叫管理人？”莱纳德眯着眼问，“类似那种……给你拿东西的人？”

“又或者是直接管理你的人。”艾略特说。

“我从没听过这么个名号。”莱纳德说。

“我也没有。”艾略特老实地承认。

“得了。谢谢你没帮上什么忙。”

“嘿！你那些胡言乱语也大部分没法解释呢！”

晚饭之后，他们得到万尼亚医生的字条，说哈兰醒了，因此利用饭后和就寝之间有限的时间去看望了他。

哈兰看起来精神不错。他的床头柜上摆放着南瓜馅饼，两盒巧克力蛙，还有几块坩埚蛋糕。他正吃着其中一块，并边吃边把落下的蛋糕渣拾起来，在被单上摆出间距相等的一排。

“你真的不记得自己都说过什么了吗？”莱纳德还是不死心，重复着这句他从进门起就问了整整四遍的问题。“你也没有在哪儿记下来吗？他们对你也施了遗忘咒吗？”

哈兰茫然地看着他，下垂的，像犬类一样温顺的浅蓝眼睛闪着委屈的光芒。他不明白莱纳德到底想从他这里得到什么，他也不明白为什么莱纳德听起来仿佛在责怪他。他用心摆着自己的面包渣，借此逃离这令人不解的伤心的现实。

“停下吧。”艾略特劝阻莱纳德说。“哈兰不记得。也不一定是被人施咒了，因为预见者就是会忘记自己的预言的，这都是有记载的。不要催促他了。当心他又发作。”

莱纳德不甘心地看了艾略特一眼，但还是把手从哈兰肩上移开。那天剩余的时间，他们一起吃着巧克力蛙和南瓜馅饼（莱纳德因为心事重重，在晚餐餐桌上都没有吃过什么），聊起了今天的其他见闻。哈兰的活力也渐渐回来了。他躺进被窝时小心翼翼，为了不让一粒面包渣从被子上滑下去。

那一晚上他们再也没有谈到预言的事。

傍晚时分，天色阴沉沉的，还下了一场小雨。白昼的时间趁人们不注意的当儿正偷偷变短，就像沙漏中溜走的细沙。从高处的落地长窗看出去，天际一片暝晦，城堡外平静的大湖就像一片浅色的沙滩。松树林则像深色的，荒芜又湍急的大海。偶尔几只孤鸟从松树顶上起飞，仿佛重新升上天空的积雪。但五号知道，距离鸟群大量迁徙的季节还早。

他从窗边离开，把空药瓶放在一只小托盘里，打开一只橱柜的门放进去。等他关闭再打开之后，药瓶连带托盘都不见了。他抬抬眉毛，寻思着下次把一只炸尾螺也一块放进去，并甜蜜地设想克劳斯可能的反应。

木门吱呀一声打开了，走进来的是校长A.J·卡麦克。他今天穿了一件拖到地上的纹着星月图案的深蓝色斗篷，下面是一件色调稍浅的燕尾掐腰礼服。这倒不是因为今天有什么特别的场合，而是他大部分时候就喜欢过度着装。如果有人注意到他今天别出心裁的领巾或者价格昂贵的袖扣，他就会显得异常受用，一整天都给人表现仰泳。

“你这地方打扮得不错。”校长一边走进来，一边四下观赏办公室的陈设。“必须得说，我以为你是那种对室内装潢毫无品味的人，但这些鸟笼实在是点睛之笔。如果把墙壁的颜色再弄得明快些就更好了，我可以帮你……”

“你用除了脚底的任何地方碰我的办公室，卡麦克，当心你自己。”五号说，身子倚在办公桌上。“谁知道呢，也许我对你的鱼缸装潢也很有意见。我觉得装水不太适合它。”

金鱼的尾鳍明显因惊恐地抖动起来。但这时五号忽然用指节按住嘴唇，响亮地打了个嗝，令威胁瞬间丧失了些许效力。

“哈！”卡麦克欢快地说。“你是不是晚饭吃太多，不好消化？当然，霍格沃茨的伙食比阿兹卡班要好多了，但你也不能过于贪婪，毕竟你的身体还小——”

他话还没说完，五号瞪着他，猛然竖起了中指，这一野蛮又没什么水平的反击令他措手不及。

“这也太过分了，五教授。”金鱼气愤地说。“我毕竟是你的校长，你不能——”

“不是我，好吗？”五号厌烦地说，用令一只手强行将中指摁了下去。“是药剂的副作用，还有刚才的打嗝……”

说完，他又打了一个嗝，这次打得他整个身体都震动了。他脸颊涨红，低着头走回办公桌后面坐下，急躁地喝了一大杯水。

“……说正事吧。”五号压低声音说，好像生怕呼吸再深一点就会继续打嗝。“你应该已经知道预言球的事了。”

“是。克劳斯教授告诉我的。”卡麦克说，强忍着不让自己看起来幸灾乐祸。“不过他的形容更加……生动。他管那玩意儿叫……这里我直接引用……‘大脑撒尿球’。”

五号翻了个白眼，不准备接这个笑话。“我需要你想办法把预言球登记入神秘事务司保管，但不要让管理人知道。”

管理人这个名字令AJ的身体颤抖了一下。他离那个似乎在不停散发冷气的柜子远了一点，走到办公桌的一角。

“这很难……”AJ说。“自从去年开始，你知道，就是法律执行司的司长被迫卸任之后，她在部里的势力就更大了。我才不信威廉司长是自愿辞职的，她一定用了什么手段，她，和她的秘密小组织‘管理局’……”

“她派人杀了威廉司长多年的同期，也是魔法法律委员会的常任，老沃利斯。威廉唇亡齿寒，知道不快点下台小命不保，就卸任了。”五号冷静地说。

“你知道？”AJ惊讶地说。“虽然我们也是这么怀疑的，但你确定——”

“我基本可以确定。”五号说，“因为上一个时间线，杀老沃利斯的就是我。”

AJ倒吸一口凉气，消化了一下这个信息。

“也就是说，你可以列出一个管理局接下来的目标名单？他们接下来还准备暗杀谁？有了这个名单，我们就可以阻止——”

“我说了，阿特拉斯，事情不是这么办的。”五号说。“虽然我知道上一个时间线里发生了什么，并不代表这一个时间线也一定会发生，一切都是概率性的，去杀老沃利斯的杀手如果路上崴到了脚，老沃利斯或许就不会死。这也是为什么我从未来回来后没有直接去杀管理人。因为未来不是由一个人，或一个事件决定的。它由无数小概率事件，无数小人物的冲动，甚至是天气的突然变幻的总合决定。我们不能期求杀一个人就能左右历史的潮流，这也是我在上一个时间线里犯的错误……你干什么？”

他发现金鱼的眼睛正向中间聚焦，骇人地直盯着他。

“你刚刚叫我阿特拉斯。”AJ说，依旧一瞬不瞬地盯着他。

“……你就只听到了这点？”五号又感到一股焦躁升腾起来，他又要打嗝了。“我刚才说的话你有听进去一句吗？”

“这是你第一次叫我的名字。”AJ说。在鱼缸里转了个圈。“嗬！我一回去就要被这段放进冥想盆里……也许预言家日报会感兴趣……”

五号对他比了个中指。

“……这一次是你故意的吧？”

“你到底能不能绕过那只雌蝮蛇把预言球送进神秘事务司？”

“我想想看……”AJ做了个冥想的动作。“如果我做到了，我能从中获得什么？”

“你能从中……你获得……”五号深吸了一口气，语句被打嗝的声音切成两段。“我这么做也是在帮你，你这只脑容量只有七秒的金鱼！别忘了上一个时间线你是怎么死的？麻瓜的军队攻陷了城堡，你在只顾自己逃命的时候被流石击中鱼缸。而我现在在做的就是为了让那一天不要到来——”

“我没有上一个时间线的记忆，五号，我们谁也不会有，因为那些事还没发生呢。是你告诉我我怎么死的，这些都是你的一面之词。”AJ说。“而且，就算你说的是实话，你不想那一天到来，并不是因为我被打死了，也不是因为城堡被攻破，甚至不是因为战争进行到最后巫师几乎完全死绝，而是因为你的全家都在城堡保卫战中战死了，不是吗？”

五号低下头，避开了AJ的目光。

“那又怎么样。”他很快回答。“我们的利益是一致的，这也是为什么这一次我加入了你这边。如果我们能阻止管理人当上魔法部长，也许能阻止之后麻瓜和巫师的分歧变大，也许战争就不会爆发，你会活着，我的家人也会活着。但管理人不能拿到预言。”他忽然抬起头，看着AJ。“如果她听到预言，听到里面提及我家人……她会不惜一切代价将他们移出棋盘。我需要你的帮助，阿特拉斯。”

AJ几乎很确定这一次五号叫他的名字仅仅是为了心理上操控他。金鱼垂下头，看着座椅里的男孩。男孩仰着头，绿色的眼睛恳切，绝望地张大，显得更加稚气。AJ需要在脑中暗暗提醒自己眼前的人并不是真的孩子，他甚至不能算一个人——魔法师认为谋杀会分裂一个人的灵魂，因为那是人类所能做出的最丑恶，最可怕的罪行。如果真是如此的话，眼前这个男孩的灵魂恐怕已经碎成上千份了。

“我可以帮助你——”AJ说，“但你愿意立一个牢不可破的誓言吗？”

五号的眼睛睁得更大了。牢不可破的誓言是一种古老的魔法契约，缔结于两个巫师之间，而死亡是唯一的违约代价。他等着卡麦克继续说出他那一边的要求。

“我帮你把预言球存进神秘事务司，并不让管理人知晓。我还可以承诺只要你的家人还在霍格沃茨工作，我就不会出卖他们。以换取你对我的人身保护，无论局势有多危险。”AJ平静，流畅地说。五号因此听出，这点子他已经酝酿好久了。

“无论局势有多危险——”五号说。“除非你要伤害我家人——”

“我不会。”AJ说。“这也是誓言的一部分。”

五号没有思考多久就伸出手。

“成交。”他说。

“我们需要一个见证人。”AJ说。

五号对此似乎并不太在意。“布莱克曼教授的办公室就在楼下。或者希斯里奇教授。我无所谓，但不要有和誓言相关的人。”

言下之意，他不想让任何一个哈格里夫教授知道。

十分钟后，一条喷火的蛇一样的红色绳索缠绕在五号手腕上，而布莱克曼教授被他的校长和同事一起要求严格把守秘密。年近百岁的老人十分爽快顺从地同意了。尽管五号觉得就算他们不说，明天之前这件事就会从健忘的老教授的脑子里消失得无影无踪。

在猪头酒吧里，四个炭火盆仿佛山林火灾似的旺盛地燃烧着，吐出滚滚浓烟，其中一个就坐落在流血的猪头的下方。木柴和碳掺和在一起，发出噼噼啪啪，火星迸溅的声音。吧台旁有一个人，火焰威士忌喝得太多，正在舔桌面上多年积攒的尘埃。吧台的另一头，莱纳德倒希望他走过来点，把他这边的桌子也舔一舔。他银白的苹果电脑放在黏腻肮脏的老木桌上，让他产生强烈的暴殄天物的难过。

“狗屎！”他骂道，不停敲击键盘。“网又断了。”

“……我们为什么在这儿，莱纳德？”艾略特说，不安地看着狭窄的酒吧大厅里零星几个戴着长兜帽，或者绷带蒙面的巫师。“干嘛不能去三把扫帚呢？这儿热死了，还有一股羊腰子的臭气……”

“因为这里的信号最好，你这个傻瓜！”莱纳德说，继续不懈努力地连接着热点。“去年连带霍格莫德在内的整个城堡周边区域都不能接收到网络，今年就能断断续续收到一些了。也许是托了5G普及的福？我也不知道……”

“你要联网做什么？”艾略特疲惫地说，眼睛却盯着哈兰。哈兰一边喝着自己的黄油啤酒，一边盯着靠窗坐的两个蒙面人。这种鬼鬼祟祟，藏头缩尾的人在猪头酒吧并不少见，哈兰也不是第一次来这里了。但这次他的好奇心却异常旺盛。艾略特不得不戳戳他，低声说“别看了，当心他们来找茬”。

哈兰将艾略特戳他的手重重打掉，力道大得他都叫了一声。然后哈兰转过头，依旧不加掩饰地盯着那一桌的人。

太好了。艾略特心想。美好的周末，恐怕就要被人打一顿之后在医疗室度过了。嘿，至少莱纳德会觉得因祸得福，是不是？

“苍白血……苍白血……啊！有了！”莱纳德自言自语道。“艹！又是见鬼的《血*诅咒》。”

“你到底在干什么？”艾略特把脸凑向电脑屏幕。

莱纳德颇为责怪地看了他一眼。“好吧，既然我们花了三周的时间，几乎翻遍禁书区以外霍格沃茨的整个图书馆，都没有找到这个‘苍白血’到底是什么意思，我想着，也许谷歌可以帮助我。结果出来的都是什么血*诅咒。”

“什么是血*诅咒？”艾略特问。

“一个愚蠢的游戏！”莱纳德说。“好吧……其实不愚蠢……那游戏还挺好玩的……但肯定不是我们要找的。”

“你怎么知道？”艾略特说。“或许这个游戏的开发者就是个巫师呢？也许他曾经是个巫师，但觉得做巫师不如做游戏好玩，然后就回到麻瓜社会搞他的游戏了。”

“你说的也不无道理……”莱纳德思考着。“问题是，他是个日本人，我们没法跑到日本去问他到底从哪里听到苍白血这个名词的……或者等我们一个来回之后，五教授已经把他的阴谋实施了……”

“哦，你得了吧。”艾略特夸张地仰着头。“不要再被害妄想了！五教授能有什么阴谋？你只是因为被他的摄魂怪吓尿了就抱有成见……”

“不好意思，但如果一个摄魂怪悬在你的头顶上，你也会被吓尿的！”莱纳德喊道，由于酒馆里大部分人都在低声说话，他的声音因此显得很洪亮，突兀。“再者说了，有哪个称职的教授会用摄魂怪恐吓学生？哪个老师会不经人许可也不向上汇报，就一个集体魔法脑震荡让所有人失忆？他一定有什么肮脏的秘密，而我会把它找出来。”

“祝你好运。”艾略特不咸不淡地说。“三个星期了，你什么也没找出来，而且黑魔法防御术的论文你都一个字没写。到时候可别问我要作业抄。”

“呵，能怎么样呢，顶多就是关禁闭。我才不怕，我已经见识过他的把戏了……”莱纳德哑着嗓音说。“而且，别说我什么都没找到。”他说着，将电脑转向，屏幕冲着艾略特。

“这是什么？”艾略特看到屏幕上是一个动图：是2007年的预言家日报。

“这玩意儿怎么会在你电脑上？”他惊奇地说。“难道预言家日报现在能下载了？”

“哦，不是。我只是在图书馆找到了那年的报纸，然后用手机录下来，转成了gif存在云上。”莱纳德说。“重点是内容。”

艾略特这才仔细看报纸上的内容。新闻页用夸张的大字写着“十二载后，霍格沃茨再夺三强争霸赛头筹，时间之子接受采访”。头版的照片上，一个身材纤瘦，头发乌黑的少年穿行在人群里，用一只手遮着面孔，相机的闪光灯不断在他身边亮起，他的眼神变得越来越不耐烦，甚至凶恶。尽管照片是黑白的，但艾略特仍能认出那双眼睛——同样的厌烦，冷酷也频频出现在五号教授的绿眼睛中。

“这是他！”艾略特叫道，已然忘记了压低声音。虽然年龄比现在大几岁，身形也比现在更趋成熟了，但五教授的变化并不大。十七岁的他面孔略略拉长，腮颊上婴儿肥的脂肪也完全没有了，但他长得并不高，甚至不算很健壮，头发长及肩膀，一副中性的模样。

“我真不敢相信……我居然没看过这期报纸……”

“又或许你看过，只是你在‘大失忆’中忘记了。”莱纳德说。“这不重要，重要的是——看看他们是怎么叫他的——”

“时间之子……”艾略特恍然大悟。“时间！”他从兜中掏出那张墨渍惨淡的羊皮纸。因为不管放在寝室的哪里他都觉得不安全，自那天以后就一直把这张纸戴在身上。

“你说过你一定是觉得这个词很重要才记下来的。”莱纳德说。

“但为什么他们叫他时间之子……”艾略特继续阅读文章，其间哈兰有几次拽他的衣袖，试图引起他的注意，他都忽略了。

文章谈到暌违十二年，三强争霸赛终于又在霍格活茨举行了……巴拉巴拉……没什么是艾略特之前不知道的……他曾经入迷地查过关于这场国际赛事的所有资料，也知道七年前的那场复活的赛事中霍格沃茨成功卫冕，获得冠军的是斯莱特林的一个七年级学生，人们管他叫“第五个哈格里夫”，他相信这也是自己对此人的崇拜的起点……记者在文中询问了这位获得奖杯的勇士许多问题，包括他如何在第一关中提前其他勇士一个小时获胜，或者他如何在最为严酷的第三关中毫发无伤从迷宫中走出来，而其他勇士或多或少都断了几根骨头。根据采访的文稿，五号恨不得早些抽身，如果不是因为他全家都站在他身后，露出自豪的笑容，他可能已经对采访者施咒了。“没有什么特殊的。”这个坏脾气的受访者说。“如果时间站在你这边，你会意识到没有什么是不可能的……我可以走了吗？你裤子拉链开了。顺便提醒你一下。”

最后一段，采访者备注道，综合其他勇士的访谈与在场的监护教师的证实，第五个哈格里夫在比赛中的优势大多都来自于他自创的一套时间魔法，让他成为名副其实的“时间之子”。

“来了……来了……”哈兰依旧在拽他的衣袖。

“不是现在，哈兰！”艾略特不耐烦地说道，眼睛依旧紧盯着报纸的动图。“所以时间指的是这个……”那么来自未来呢？既然五号教授擅长时间魔法，也许他正是来自——

“嗨。”一个陌生的声音在耳边响起，随即是呼吸贴到脸边的温热。艾略特吓了一跳，啊地一声跳下高脚凳。莱纳德也差点从凳子上滑下去。两个戴兜帽的蒙面人正站在他们面前。艾略特向他们身后一望，才发现之前哈兰一直盯着的那桌已经空了。

“我们听到你们在谈论五号。”其中一个蒙面人说。他的声音令人不悦，湿漉漉，冷冰冰的，就像蛇刚蜕的皮。“或者第五个哈格里夫。时间之子。随人们怎么叫他。”

“……你，你们是谁？”莱纳德警惕地说，一只手伸到背后握住魔杖。

“哦。不好意思。我的错。”陌生人中的其中一个摘下兜帽，开始将脸上的绷带解下来。另一个看到他这么做，也跟着褪下伪装，露出面孔。

他们看上去很普通。莱纳德心想。白人，男性，大约三十到四十岁，个头平均，没什么吓人的面部特征，就像你在伦敦地铁的检票口随处可见的那些跳过路障以逃票的落魄青年。

“你们一定不常和蒙面的人打交道。但我们是干保密工作的，这是我们的职业习惯。”两人中稍矮，稍胖的那一个率先说。“我们正在秘密调查一起魔法物品失窃与滥用事件。”

“这和……五号教授又有什么关系……？”艾略特试探地问。

“我们调查得知，五号，第五个哈格里夫从巫师历史博物馆中盗出了他父亲捐赠给博物馆的死亡圣器。那是很危险的物品。我不指望你们听说过这三样东西……”那个更高，更瘦削的人说道。

“我们听说过。”莱纳德僵硬地说。“佩弗利尔三兄弟的遗产。分别是老魔杖，隐身衣，复活石。我们虽然年轻，但不是白痴，先生们。”

“哦，既然如此，也许你们能给我们提供点线索？你瞧，霍格沃茨城堡是个无坚不摧的地方，即使魔法部也不能在那里任意妄为，事实上，没有校长和全体教工的许可，即使是魔法部的官员也不能幻影移形进入城堡周围的保护屏障……”矮胖的那个说。“老魔杖是根有老树结节的接骨木魔杖，隐形衣是一件暗棕色带花纹的破旧斗篷，而复活石是一颗黑色的，不反射一丝光芒的圆石头，大约指甲盖大小，如果你们见过类似的物品……”

艾略特感到自己的身体变冷了，手心却微微出汗。他和莱纳德对视了一眼，两人都明白了对方心里想的是什么。

五教授食指上的戒指。 _戒指_ 。

“就算……就算我们知道什么……”莱纳德用颤抖的声音说。“我们凭什么相信你们？你们又到底是谁？保密工作听起来很酷，但那不是一个身份……”

“你说得对。有警惕性是件好事，孩子。你让我很惊艳。”那个高个子说，随即撸起袖子，露出一个手腕上的纹章。那是一个完美对称的沙漏，四个角正好镶嵌在一个圆周上。

“我们是魔法部下属的秘密情报组织——管理局的特工。”他指着手腕上的标记，煞有介事地说。“我们的顶头上司是管理人。”

管理人。这是个熟悉的词汇。艾略特再次看向莱纳德，后者的眼睛里流露出疯狂，惊喜的神色。

他们似乎离真相又近了一点。


	7. 不给糖就捣蛋

一个完美对称的沙漏——象征两个互为倒影，彼此对立的世界，巫师与麻瓜；四个角正好镶嵌在一个圆周上——象征和谐与融合；而将这两个世界连接在一起的，是流动的细沙——是时间。

这是管理局建立的初衷，也是这一图腾的寓意：

时间将让对立的两个世界融合在一起。

这是一个美好的图景，一个理性中怀有乐观的口号，一个无私且长远的目标。

五号曾经天真地相信过这一目标。

克劳斯的呼喊声将他从思绪中唤醒。他才发现自己刚刚一直垂着头出神，下意识望向自己的手腕。手腕上原本的刻印被烧掉，只剩下一个伞形的疤痕，疤痕之上覆盖着圆圈与沙漏的标记，已经不新了，墨色变浅，边缘渗入皮肤的纹路中。他迅速抬头，袖子落下盖住手臂，不想让克劳斯看看到同一只手腕上缠绕的誓言印记。

“嗯？什么？”

“万尼亚问你觉得表演怎么样！”克劳斯坐在离他还有三把椅子的距离，一个人就占了四把椅子——一把在屁股底下，两把垫着腿，还有一把被他像玩具熊一样抱在怀里。

周围的环境就像从水底浮现出来一样，模糊又渐进地慢慢回到五号身边。他想起自己答应万尼亚要来看校乐队今天下午的彩排，他也确实来了，想到这里，他又回忆起自己是怎么来的，以及来之前的事，但乐队开始演奏之后的事他就记不清了。长时间坐着聆听抽象的东西让他的脑子游泳，飘到现实以外的地方。所以他很少让自己没事可干。但这是万尼亚。他知道乐队对她很重要……

“呃，我觉得……很好。”他在脑子里搜刮一些指向性不强，对所有乐曲都通用的形容词。“非常……整齐。”

“整齐？”教室的另一头，艾莉森探出脑袋望着他，双眼眯紧着。“这就是你的感想？你对音乐的享受就是整齐？”

“整齐是一个乐团最为重要的素质，以防你不懂音乐，艾莉森。”五号半是玩笑，半是为自己圆谎地说。“我听过最烂的一场音乐演奏——乐团里的每个席位都由世界知名音乐家组成，但他们自我意识强烈，个人风格迥异，整场演奏就是场酷刑……”

“你没怎么听吧，五号？”万尼亚手握指挥杆，微笑着说。

五号顿了一下，然后说：“对，我没有。对不起。”

就像对他的“整齐”评价钉上棺材上的最后一根钉，一个蓬头垢面，穿着赫奇帕奇袍子的小女孩跑了进来，手里拿着一只提琴盒。“对不起！我迟到了！”她几乎是闭着嘴说，迅速跑到了三席的小提琴列上坐下，从琴盒中拿出乐器，眼睫毛上还带了些眼屎。

这在五号看来是难以置信的。迟到——首先就是件不能接受的事，而且还迟到了这么长时间。其次，看她周围的学生的反应，或者说没有反应，很明显这不是她第一次迟到了。她的手放在琴弓上，手腕抬得过高，手指柔软不确信，肩膀缩得太紧——技术也不怎么样。五号想。一个琴拉得不好，又无法自律的人，怪不得看上去已经是高年级了却依旧在三席的位置。也许她应该放弃拉琴去做点别的她干得不那么烂的事。

“你是……你叫玛丽安，对吗？”万尼亚看着那个迟到的女生，忽然说。

“是，是的！”玛丽安吓了一跳，好像没料到指导老师这一次会叫她的名字。

“我一直在留意你。”万尼亚说。“你的手腕抬太高，肩膀太紧了，这样容易受伤。我看得出来你这样练习了很长时间，因为你的手指时有抽筋。我建议你不要在排练之外过度练习。你之前也迟到了三次，并非我没有注意到你，我知道你在排练前会在琴房偷偷练习。”

玛丽安的脸颊立刻涨红了。周围的学生也将目光投向她。她十分窘迫，低着头说：“我，我很紧张……因为要在万圣节晚宴上演奏……我怕出错……”

“她只是个三席。”克劳斯把椅背向后推成一个斜角，侧过头来小声对五号说。“我是说……她就算拉错，谁也听不出来……”

五号耸耸肩。

“别害怕。”万尼亚笑笑说。“我以前也和你一样，也总是这么想。但其实，在一整个交响乐团里，一个人拉错了不会非常明显。但每个人都在场并奏准每一个音，会让整个曲子升华。”

玛丽安睁大了眼睛，一丝羞涩的笑容出现在她嘴角。她红着脸点了点头。

“好了，我们再来一遍。”万尼亚举起指挥棒。

巨大的钟摆在悬浮的绸布窗帘上投下荡悠悠的阴影，钟表指针移动的声音被这凝重压抑的图像放得更大，仿佛一颗流血的心脏在所有人的头顶上跳动。五号教授在两排课桌的中间走来走去，覆盖半身的披风微微扬起，一会儿说“还剩二十分钟”，一会儿又在长篇大论地解释理论的作用。

“黑魔法防御术不光是门实践的学科，理论也非常重要，后者常常被忽略。你们是否曾有疑问：当一个巫师被说法力强大时，法力到底指的是什么？当同一个咒语被能力不同的两个巫师使出的时候，效果也不相同，究竟问题在哪？法力并不个一门虚幻，抽象的概念，也不像肥肉一样，会随着你做饭桶的日子自然增长。它是一门技巧，因此有着坚实的理论基础……”

艾略特专注地听着他说话，几乎忘了他们此刻的课堂作业：从手边这本冰箱一样厚的咒语理论中找到合适的咒语，来解救一个被困在绿色水晶笼子里的康沃尔郡小精灵。施了法术的笼子似乎会对小精灵展现不同的幻象，这可怜的小家伙一会美美地咋嘛着嘴，仿佛正吃着什么好东西，一会儿又跳起一种异常暴露的舞蹈，仿佛在求偶。根据五教授的说法，超过四十分钟，笼子里的幻影就会对小精灵的精神产生不可逆的影响，因此作业的限制时间是三十分钟。

用羽毛笔在书上圈出一个高阶开锁咒，哈兰竖起魔杖，神色专注地盯着笼子的锁眼，沉默地挥动了魔杖（他施咒大多时候不需要开口，魔咒课老师艾莉森说这是一种罕见的天赋）。锁孔虽然打开了，但笼门却纹丝不动。哈兰用手试图强行开门时，手指被灼得发出滋啦一声响，他迅速又沉默地抽回了手，烦躁地原地转了个圈。

哈兰被烫到的声音让艾略特回过神来，又看向眼前的任务。这时他发现莱纳德的魔杖正放在桌子上，而他的眼睛却一直盯着走来走去的五教授，一只手伸进袍子里，等五教授走近的时候悄悄掏出一面碎镜片……

“嘿！”艾略特赶紧伸出一只手制止了他。五教授从他们面前走过去了，眼睛都没往这儿斜一下。

“你疯了！”艾略特小声说。“你真的要帮那两个来历不明的怪胎？我们甚至都不知道他们说的是不是真的！”

对面的格兰芬多桌上，一个学生的咒语被反弹，点燃了身后女生的袍子，周围的几个人立刻乱成一锅粥。五教授跑过去，一秒钟就把火灭了，并大声训斥起来——但对象不是那个施咒错误的学生，而是一个趁机掀起着火女生的裙子的男生。

莱纳德瞪了他一眼，但还是乖乖把镜片又放回了袍子里。他刚刚也只是一时冲动，现在看起来已经没那么确定了。

“他们说自己来自管理局。”莱纳德也小声说。“那是个机密情报部门，就像魔法部的军情六处，所以我们当然没听说过。”

“那我们怎么听说过军情六处啊？”艾略特说。“问题是，没有任何证据能证明他们说的是真的，除了那个奇怪，没有任何出处的纹身……很可能也只是随便涂鸦。”

“那你怎么解释戒指，嗯？”莱纳德说。“你是哪天第一次看到五教授开始戴戒指的？就是他们说圣器从博物馆消失后的第二天。这单纯是巧合吗？”

艾略特努努嘴，不说话了。

哈兰又试了一个咒语，那是一个融化水晶的咒语。并没有什么用，反而把桌子烧出了一个窟窿。

“就算是这样吧。”艾略特继续辩驳。“那剩下两样圣器在那里？我们都见过五教授的魔杖了，那可不是接骨木的。还有隐形衣……”

“他总不能披着隐形衣，拿着老魔杖教课吧！”莱纳德说。“我敢打赌，这两样东西就被他放在关摄魂怪的那个柜子里……对，这一定是那只摄魂怪原本的作用……你想想，任何一个小偷打开橱柜，哇啦，一只摄魂怪突然蹿了出来，这简直是世界上最稳妥的安保系统了。”

“这都是你的想象！”艾略特说。“你又没亲眼看到柜子里放着圣器。”

莱纳德皱起鼻子，低下头。他确实没有看到。他当时吓得半死，除了摄魂怪那破烂的头巾，腐烂的下巴与记忆中父亲的幻影，什么也没看到。

“再者说了，如果五教授真的大刺刺地把复活石戴在手上，其他的老师还会发现不了吗？”艾略特继续说。“就算所有哈格里夫都是一伙儿的，那别的老师呢？校长也不会坐视不理啊。卡麦克校长虽然不是霍格沃茨最有决断的，最贤明的校长，但出了这么大的事，他也不能不管……”

这番话似乎渐渐把莱纳德说服了。他不再一味摸着那片碎镜子，把手放在桌上，只是嘴里嘟嘟囔囔：“要是被我找到证据……只要被我找到证据……”

他的嘟囔没说完，脑袋上就和艾略特一样挨了一下。两个人一起痛呼出生，这才看到五教授不知何时走到他们身后，给他们一人后脑勺上一个爆栗。

“古斯曼先生，回答问题的时候支支吾吾，闲聊倒是话不少啊。佩巴蒂先生，你的魔杖都放在桌子上，是想徒手撕开牢笼吗？”

莱纳德吓得一声也不敢吭，右手下意识地护住袍子口袋，而艾略特只是僵在当场。

“赫奇帕奇各扣五分。”五教授转身离开前说道。“如果到时间之前你们的小精灵还在笼子里，你们就等着领养它吧。”

莱纳德看着五教授走远的背影，长出一口气。

“吓死我了……他什么时候走过来的？你觉得他听到了吗？”

但艾略特没有出声。他只是怔怔地继续望着五教授的离开的方向，露出难以置信，甚至受到背叛的表情。

“艾略特……嘿，艾略特，你怎么了？”

他不知道该怎么说。他甚至不知道该不该说——对莱纳德。因为他也不愿意相信，他宁愿说服自己看错了……如果告诉了莱纳德，他就不能这样说服自己了。

由于身高矮他们一截，五号教授伸手弹他们脑瓜的时候，披风的衣袖滑下来一点，他也因此看到——教授的手腕上有着和昨天那两个人一样的沙漏型纹章，还有一条发红的，如同火蛇一样缠绕的印记。

“你什么意思，你看到校长手上有相似的印记……那是什么时候的事？今天早上吗？”

去往图书馆的路上，莱纳德不懈地追问着，艾略特则低着头，环抱双手。他仍然不想承认自己亲眼看到了什么，但他同时也知道，那不可能是他的幻想——因为他根本不想看到这些东西。这和他一直以来想要相信的真相截然相反。

“对，今天早上……”他小声地，埋怨自己似的说道。“就在卡麦克校长举起手欢迎那三个新的校管理员和清洁工的时候。我一开始没觉得那是什么，你知道，卡麦克校长就是喜欢一些装饰性的玩意儿——他的领带别针，袖子扣，指环，花哨的斗篷，所有这些东西……我以为那只是他的新手链。如果不是因为看到五教授的手腕上也有一模一样的印子……”

“但那又是什么东西呢？”莱纳德说。这时他们已经进入图书馆了，因此他不得不压低声音。“姐妹手环？我是说……也不是不可能……就像撞衫一样，有可能他们只是买重东西了……”

他有意没提及五教授手腕上的另一个标记——那个沙漏圆圈的纹章——眼中露出得意洋洋，满怀期待的神色。艾略特知道他不是认真提出质疑。莱纳德恨不得这一切都是真的，他就可以证实校长和五教授之间确实存在着一种见不得人的交易，而这间接证明了五教授正在做一些见不得人的勾当。某种程度上，艾略特隐隐察觉，莱纳德似乎把他的整个人生的意义赌在上头。

大约半小时后，哈兰在一本书上找到一张图和一段文字，令莱纳德的人生意义几乎在瞬间得到实现。

那本书上记载着巫师之间可以缔结的最具约束性的契约——牢不可破的誓言。而图片上，两个双手紧紧交握在一起的巫师，手腕上缠绕的，正是艾略特所见到的那只深刻在五教授纤瘦白皙的手腕上的火蛇。

“……他们是一伙的……”莱纳德轻声说，无法抑制嘴角浮出笑容。“五教授和校长结下了某种协议……约束……这就是为什么哈兰那天说，校长怕他……这就是为什么，即使校长知道他戴着死亡圣器，也不肯检举他！我们找到关键了，艾略特！”

他兴奋地拽着艾略特的袖子，不住摇晃，但艾略特无动于衷。他的思绪飘到了三年级开始的第一天，他登上驶往霍格沃茨的火车，并在塞满聒噪的三年级生的车厢上找到了一个相对安静的隔间。隔间里只有一个人——一个穿着改过的校服，面孔十分稚气，神色却异常苍老的陌生男孩。男孩有着一个斯莱特林所罕见的宽阔心胸，认真地，几乎可以说是饶有兴趣地听着他所有奇怪的理论，偶尔诚心发笑。男孩有一双冰冷的，仿佛冻僵的翡翠似的绿眼睛，同时又有着异常温暖的笑容。他每次微笑都会露出一边酒窝。他抚摸着看不见的飞马，用艾略特从未在同龄人中见过的，同时是孤傲又和气的口吻，说：“古斯曼先生。也许你就会成为我们这一代最伟大的魔法师。”

也许，他只是打从心底里希望，这个遥不可及，高高在上，实力不可估摸的人，对他的赞赏是真实的。他们之间存在着某种特殊的理解。而这个人并不是一个邪恶，诡计多端，有着秘密的，毁灭性计划的黑巫师。

但也许，这只是他一厢情愿，自我耽溺的想法而已。

艾略特为此感到难过，尴尬，受背叛，羞耻。

因此在一星期后的黑魔法防御术课上，当莱纳德再次趁五教授从他们身边走过时，从兜里掏出那面碎镜片，并对准教授戴着戒指的左手，艾略特没有再次阻止。

他只是希望这件事快些结束——在他产生任何更加不切实际的幻想之前。

万圣节在无声的期待中悄然来临了。关于这一年万圣节，比起往年最大的区别在于，学校将不会从校外请专业的魔法乐队在晚宴上奏乐，而是起用霍格沃茨自己的乐队——名为交响乐的由麻瓜出身的学生主导的奇妙组合。演出的三个曲目分别是《动物狂欢节》，《西贝柳斯D小调小提琴协奏曲》（1）以及一段钢琴独奏《门德尔松无词歌第十九首》（2）。这些麻瓜乐器在魔法界也有雏形，比如小提琴，钢琴，区别在于巫师的小提琴不是由琴弓，而是用魔杖奏响的，而大部分魔法界的钢琴都会自己演奏。如果一架钢琴竟然必须要人的手指在上面敲击才能奏出音乐，它一定会羞愧得合起琴盖，直接把自己沉入大海的。实际上，一次魔法音乐会中，一架施坦威就因为斗琴输给了另一架雅马哈，羞愤地点火自尽了。

学生们期待万圣节，也不光是因为音乐，南瓜灯，比平日更加丰盛的晚餐，或可能出现的灵异危险事件。还有一个更加质朴的原因，就是无论下午最后一节课是什么，教师都有大概率提前下课，因为他们需要时间布置礼堂，打点城堡中的装饰。另一个原因是，在学生们于公共休息室狂欢，享用糖果和甜点，彻夜畅谈的同时，很多教师也会短暂离校，和自己的家人，爱人，孩子度过难忘的一晚。为了不至于第二天顶着宿醉还要批一堆作业，他们通常会留很少，甚至完全不留作业。

艾莉森的魔咒课提前了半小时下课，因为她要去猎场后的南瓜田回收所有成熟的南瓜，将它们雕成南瓜灯，并悬挂在城堡的大厅和每一条走廊上。今年她别出心裁，让南瓜在每当有人走近时就发出邪恶的咯咯笑，并追着他们跑。但这魔咒出人意料地并不简单。她需要对每颗南瓜单独施咒。迪亚哥教授的飞行课提前了十分钟下课，尽管学生们都意犹未尽。如果有一件事是比看着青涩的一年级双脚离地，飞行在云层间更令迪亚哥觉得有成就的，那就是变出一窝真的不能再真的蝙蝠，在大礼堂那因法术而乌云密闭，电闪雷鸣的万圣节夜空中展翅飞翔。克劳斯的魔药课也提前了将近四十分钟下课。但他其实没什么要做的，除了对几个学生的高脚杯偷偷施法，让他们的橙汁变成酒。他提前下课单纯是因为——为什么不呢？

而莱纳德和艾略特期待万圣节，则是因为完全不同的原因。只有在万圣节，猎场看管才会为了礼堂的布置而离开他一贯蜗居的小木屋，让禁林无人照顾。所以他们可以溜出城堡，溜到禁林附近，等待管理局的两个特工。哈兰也跟着他们，虽然他并不太清楚他们做这一切的目的究竟是什么。

即将到达禁林边缘时，艾略特还是拉住了莱纳德。

“你确定要做这件事吗？我是说……”艾略特不确信地支支吾吾。“我有种不好的预感。”

“哦，得了吧。都到这时候了，你还要反悔吗？”莱纳德说。“你什么时候成了一个预见者了，嗯？瞧瞧哈兰，他才是有预见能力的人，你看他说什么了？”

艾略特回头看向哈兰。哈兰的袍子被寒夜的冷风吹起，缀着雀斑的面颊被冻得红彤彤的。他倒不显得焦躁，反而重复地说：“在城堡外……对，最好待在城堡外……不要进城堡……城堡外最好……”

“你瞧。”莱纳德露出胜利的表情。

艾略特不明白哈兰为什么要说这些。但在那次于预言后，他确实对哈兰一些无意义的自言自语更加留意了，很多时候当下看似无厘头的话——比如，哈兰有一次在午餐桌上直接说“布丁！别碰布丁！”，下一秒，一只猫头鹰就在上面拉了屎。这类的巧合太多了，让艾略特不得不相信，哈兰看似胡言乱语的咕哝有时也会应验。

夜晚的城堡户外阴森可怖，深秋的寒风在广袤的猎场上无遮无拦地横行，让人的耳朵都震得发痛。不远处的森林如同倒卧的巨人，随时可能醒来，将他们三人伶仃的身形踩碎。艾略特回头看向渐行渐远的城堡——温暖的橘色烛光从每一扇窗户中透出来，偶尔一两个人影快活地跑过窗子，要么是一个追着学生戏耍的笑脸南瓜。他多想赶紧回到城堡里，在火炉旁烤烤冻僵的身子，吃一大口焦糖布丁。但事到如今他也不能独自丢下朋友不管。

他们来到猎场看管的小屋旁，小屋果然黑着灯，大门用一把生锈的重锁锁着。他们遵循管理局特工的指示，从小屋的位置沿着林子的边缘向西走，大约走了一两百米就听到一个人轻轻的口哨声。

“嗬，你们还真来了。”那个矮胖的特工说。他原本倚靠在林子最外侧的一颗树上，现在向他们走来，但没有完全走出树林的荫蔽。他和艾略特等人对面而立，中间却似乎隔着一层看不见的墙。

“就像我说的，他们在城堡和禁林之间又加了一层保护屏障。”高瘦的特工也走过来。他的声音有些颤抖，似乎是因为紧张，又似乎是因为期待。艾略特也说不好，成年人们太会隐藏自己的内心了。

“这是一层基础但有效的防护。”矮胖特工说。“并没有隔绝一切进出——以防有人确实需要进来。但它需要一个邀请。”

听起来真像早期的吸血鬼传说。艾略特心想。德古拉必须要有人邀请才能踏上别人的地界……

“为什么我不能邀请你们呢？”莱纳德问。

两个特工忍不住笑了一声。那是一种轻蔑的，很不职业的笑，让艾略特十分不自在。

“你只是个毛孩……只是个学生。”矮胖子说。“我想邀请者必须是教职工中的一个。我之前已经通过镜子告诉过你了，不是吗？”

“哦，忘了说，谢谢你用镜子帮我们确认了复活石和它的所在。”那个高瘦的又道。“要不是这样我险些以为这只是个骗——”

他矮胖的同事用手肘撞了他一下，他连忙闭住嘴，咳嗽了一声。

“所以，你们找到办法了吗？”他煞有介事地问。

莱纳德点点头，从怀中掏出卡带机。艾略特忍不住偏过脸，逃避现实似的看向不远处的猎场看管的小屋。这只是伪善和怯懦。他心里知道。但本能仍然让他试图置身事外。好像如果不看莱纳德，自己就不是他的帮凶似的。

莱纳德按下卡带机的重播键，万尼亚医生的声音从中飘出来。

“我……邀请你……进入……城堡。”

词与词之间有着不自然的间隔。这也是理所当然的，因为这是莱纳德从窃听虫收获的大量万尼亚医生冥想盆的音轨中剪辑的。

矮胖特工伸出一只手，那只手畅通无阻地来到莱纳德面前。然后他迈出一只脚，下一秒，他已经站在霍格沃茨的土壤上。

“艹他的梅林的*眼！”特工说了一句非常不符合他身份的，下流的脏话，还用了一种与之前截然不同的口音。“真不敢相信……我们居然进来了，亏了这三个小傻蛋。”

莱纳德茫然地看着他，以及跟在他身后走进来的另一个特工，微微后退。被叫做“傻蛋”甚至没有激怒他，因为他已经隐约察觉到，自己犯了一个可怕的错误。

树林中随即走出更多的人，三个，五个，十个……一共十六人。他们之前都藏在粗壮的树干后头，或月光照不到的阴影里。此刻他们一个一个跨过屏障，来到平坦的猎场上。兜帽遮着半张脸，露出的下半张脸却在发出讥笑。

“不，莱纳德……我们做了什么？”艾略特颤抖着说。

“也许，也许……他们部门里不止一人呢？”莱纳德还在嘴硬，但连他自己也不相信自己说的话，拉着艾略特和哈兰的手一味后退。“可能……可能他们觉得人多力量大……”

“这你可真说对了。”矮胖“特工”笑着走近，已经完全不再遮掩他的考克尼口音，艾略特看到魔杖的尖端从他的袍子边缘伸出来，大叫道：“快跑！”

“昏昏倒地！”几个“特工”大叫道。

艾略特抓住哈兰的手，使出吃奶的力气向城堡狂奔着。而莱纳德还记得自己是个巫师，还有魔杖，但情急之下根本拔不出来，最后只能跟在艾略特身后逃跑。几个戴兜帽的人发出哈哈大笑，毫不费力地就追上他们，将他们团团围住。

“瞧瞧这群自以为聪明的小鸡仔！狼来了要吃你们了！”

“差不多就得了，我们还有正事。”

“急什么，城堡又跑不掉。让我们先和这些孩子们玩玩——”

“教教他们不要给陌生人开门——”

“我老早就想试试门牙赛大棒咒了——”

一时间，六七束光朝背对背挤在一起的艾略特他们打过来。莱纳德终于掏出魔杖，但他也不知道怎么抵挡这些咒语，更不知道该先抵挡哪个咒语，因此只是徒然挥舞着魔杖，像个驱赶小猪的农夫。哈兰在他身后，甚至连魔杖也没有掏，只是专心地看着那些色彩不一的咒语光束，露出惊叹的表情，好像丝毫不察那是用来攻击他的。

多傻啊。艾略特心想。他就要死在这儿了，而他放在公共休息室，还没有寄出的信件上写着“妈咪，我还想吃马蹄做的果冻沙拉”。当人们把这当做他最后的遗言刊登在报纸上的时候，那场面该有多尴尬啊……

一阵尖锐的空气爆破的声音，就像一万张泡泡纸被同时捏爆了。

预想中的攻击并没有来。艾略特从胳膊底下探出头，一开始并没有看到什么东西。等他的头抬到莱纳德的肩膀上方的时候，才看到一个人背对着他们——他第一眼还有些失望，因为此人并不是教职工，而是另一个学生，还是低年级的。但当他认出那件短披风的时候，他的眼睛惊喜地睁大了。

“教授！”他喊道。

五号回过头看了他们一眼，表情既不是愤怒，也不是责备，而是一种早有预料的疲惫。

“……又是你们三个。”他嫌弃地说，“为什么我一点也不意外。”

“你谁啊？”“特工”中有一个喊道。他原本想在后面加上个“小鬼”，但想起学生刚刚喊的那句“教授”，又有些不确定——也许他是个很矮的教授？

五号环顾了一圈，将十六个入侵者全部看过一遍，握着魔杖的手依旧放松地垂着，脸上露出晚上睡觉睡到一半，却被走错门的外卖按门铃叫醒的表情。

“你们他妈的又是谁？”

（1）伞学院第一季中，万尼亚第一次试音在评委前使用能力，演奏结束后一段背景音乐，与西贝柳斯D小调小提琴协奏的开头旋律十分相似，因此写在这里，算是彩蛋吧

（2）门德尔松的《无词歌集》第十九首（op19），旋律上与《哈利·波特》电影主题曲如此相近，令人难以相信是巧合。推荐大家去听听。


	8. 温柔地杀死龙的方法

五号是在走廊上布置蜘蛛网和假蜘蛛时，听到万尼亚的声音的。

艾莉森交给他这个工作，原因在于会自己编织的蜘蛛网和会感应并追逐人的南瓜是今晚整套装饰中最需要咒语技巧的，而艾莉森一个人已经被南瓜忙坏了，并且，她非常不喜欢蜘蛛。五号不太理解那些害怕蜘蛛的人——如果住在澳大利亚还可以理解——英格兰的蜘蛛小而慵懒，人畜无害。实际上，他还多少有些遗憾：大腹便便的狼蛛在这里极度稀缺。他在阿兹卡班时只有极少数机会能逮到一两只充饥。至于那些普通的墙角蜘蛛，连塞牙缝也不够。

他在通往礼堂的走廊上结了一张网，又用咒语变出了一对栩栩如生的食鸟蛛上去。随着蛛网渐渐完工，两只食鸟蛛也情投意合起来，很快它们做起了不可描述的事，雌蛛在那之后迅速把雄蛛吃掉了。有几个路过的学生看到了整个过程，差点犯了歇斯底里。不过五号对自己的成果很满意。

很快雌蛛就会生下一堆小蜘蛛，他就省了变蜘蛛的麻烦，只需要设计蛛网就够了。

正在这时，他听到了万尼亚的声音“我……邀请……你……进城堡”。因为临近猎场看管的木屋一带，保护屏障都是他亲手布置的，每当有谁邀请他人进入时，他都能有所感知。他走进礼堂，四下张望。礼堂目前还空荡荡的，只有几个布置装饰的教师和一个新雇的管理员在做清洁。

“嗨，你见到万尼亚了吗？”他走到斯莱特林的桌边，碰了碰无所事事，正往一些空盘子中央画大便的克劳斯。“她今天有叫谁来吗？她那个美国女友？”

“嗯？”克劳斯摇摇头，看起来已经喝醉了。“没，没啊……我刚才还在医务室看到她。她说会在晚餐后出去见茜茜……怎么了？”

“没什么。”五号想了一会儿，对克劳斯说。“你喜欢蜘蛛吗？”

“……啊？”克劳斯一头雾水。

“太好了。”五号露出了一个假笑，显然不在乎他的答案是什么，拍了拍他的肩膀。“走廊上的网交给你了。”

随即他就消失在一片空间的涟漪中。而克劳斯则听到一阵此起彼伏的尖叫。那些走廊里孵出来的小蜘蛛没有足够的网，已经开始在墙上和天花板上乱爬，并像雪片一样哗啦啦落在每一个经过的学生身上。

五号第一个出现的地方是万尼亚的声音传来的位置，禁林边缘的保护屏障前。但很快他就发现自己跳跃得太远了，因为他身后传来笑声和喧哗声，然后是施咒的噼噼啪啪声。他又一次消失，这一次直接出现在咒语将要落下的位置，一挥魔杖将六七个咒语打落在地。一个稚嫩的声音在他身后响起：“教授！”他回过头，看到三个穿着赫奇帕奇袍子的年轻学生抱在一起，吓得瑟瑟发抖。

其中一个是万尼亚的那个不知尺度的追求者，一个是做出大预言的预见者，还有一个……他在这所学校认识的第一个陌生人，艾略特。

“……又是你们三个。”他叹了一口气，有点能明白那些成为父母的人所说“忧心近疲”是一种什么感觉了。“为什么我一点也不意外。”

“你谁啊？”面前的一个戴着兜帽的人问。五号简单地环顾了一周，一共有十六个差不多的打扮的成年男女，显然都不是学校里的。他们利用了这三个蠢小孩，得到邀请进入了保护罩，但他们不像五号认识的任何一派黑巫师，也不是魔法部的官员，更不可能是麻瓜。

“你们他妈的又是谁？”他反问。

大概是从他的身形和声音推断出他是个学生，面前那个发问的人顿时放松了警惕，随意地将魔杖搭在胳膊上，对他说：“听着，孩子，刚才只是个玩笑，如果你们都留在这里，乖乖地哪儿也不要去，你们就不会受伤——”

五号翻了个白眼，握着魔杖的手指微微动了一下，那人的魔杖便飞到十英尺开外，还不等他有所反应，五号再次动了动手腕，这次他整个人都飞起来，直飞到保护屏障的另一头。然后所有人都听到一个沉重的身体落在禁林地面厚厚的落叶上的声音。

“听着。”他回过头，看着剩下几个目瞪口呆的入侵者。“如果你们没进到城堡的地界上来，我还可以睁一只眼闭一只眼。但既然你们进来了，我就不能放你们离开。我给你们一个机会自己放下魔杖。”

“是他！”入侵者的其中一个突然大喊。“他戴着复活石！他就是五号！”

五号愣了一下，下意识低头看向自己手上的复活石。他们是为这个来的？但为什么……几声惊叫令他回过神来。就在他发呆的一瞬，入侵者们眼疾手快，已经将艾略特，莱纳德和哈兰挟持住，魔杖指着他们的脖子，几乎要戳进他们的喉咙里。

“该把魔杖放下的是你！”其中一个似乎是女性的嘶吼道，“最好顺便再把复活石也摘下来，小鬼当家。我就不会将这个小傻蛋融成一堆脓水。”

“教，教授——”艾略特带着哭腔喊道。这小子一定吓坏了。五号心想。他于是伸出左手（所有人都被惊得往后一跳），将魔杖倒过来，首端朝下，夹在两根指头中间。

“别伤害我的学生。”他冷静地说。“我会先把魔杖丢下，然后再把复活石给你。”

“别光说话！”另一个戴兜帽的人说。“速度快！”

艾略特觉得自己的眼睛一定出了问题。

因为，五号教授虽然承诺放下魔杖，但却迟迟没有动作。他那把十三寸的冷杉木魔杖一直头朝下，挂在看似纤弱的食指和中指的指节间，纹丝未动。然而，不一会儿，艾略特便觉得原先拧得他手腕剧痛的力道慢慢减轻了，让他想要呕吐的戳进他喉咙的魔杖尖也缓缓移开了。莱纳德和哈兰也同时获得了自由。他们面面相觑，都不明白发生了什么。他们的挟持者眼里所看到的却似乎是与他们截然不同的画面。

猛然间，艾略特的直觉告诉他：五教授又一次使用了摄神取念。这一次，他直接进入所有入侵者的大脑，给他们制造了一个假象，也就是他放下了武器，并在慢慢摘掉戒指。艾略特等人趁此机会赶紧狂奔到五教授身边。他自然地将他们护在身后。

“……什，什么鬼？”第一批反应过来的人摇了摇头，就像酒醉刚醒一样，意识到魔杖还稳稳握在对方的手上，而那三个待宰的小猪一样的孩子却不见了，他们立刻发起攻击。

几种咒语混合在一起，五颜六色的火光刺穿夜空。五教授握紧魔杖，指向地面。一股强大的冲击波潜入土壤之下，如同地震一般在几步以外突然爆发，草坪裂开深深的沟壑，其中释出的能量轻易就击溃了空中行驶到一半的各色魔咒。十几个人在这场地震中被同时推了出去，有些被翻飞的乱石击中，直接就倒在了地上。有些坠入地沟底下。有些则被反弹回的己方的咒语击中。烟尘散去后，没有一个入侵者还站着。

艾略特愕然地望着眼前发生的一切。他不敢相信——即使知道他是 _一代最强大的魔法师_ ，艾略特因知识而受到局限的脑瓜依旧无法处理进入眼中的全部信息——五教授远比他想象中还要强大。而他贫瘠的想象力根本无法触及五教授能力的上限，又或者他究竟具有什么程度的毁灭力量。忽然他理解了，为什么人们称他为“我们这个时代的黑暗本身”。

“你们热闹看够了，嗯？”这时候，五教授回过头，一张不耐烦的脸让艾略特又回到现实中来。“这就是你们把这群傻吊放进来的原因？想看看热闹？你们这次屎篓子捅大了，我告诉你们，要是在校长面前解释不清楚，你们全都得卷铺盖滚蛋——”

“教授！”这次是莱纳德发话了，伸手指着五教授身后，声音颤抖。“您，您快看——”

五教授厌烦地回头。其中一个还没有完全昏厥的入侵者——隔着他们大概有十几英尺远——一边挣扎着翻身，一边将一个东西抛出来——那玩意儿看上去是个鸡蛋的形状，但远比鸡蛋要大，表面有着古怪的，色彩丰富的花纹。要说的话，更像个恐龙蛋……

“啊……艹梅林他娘的。”五教授平静地骂了句脏话。

那只恐龙蛋似的玩意儿一落地就脆弱地裂开。一股火苗从裂纹中喷出来，紧接着是一阵巨吼。艾略特从没听过这样的吼叫——最壮年的老虎和狮子都发不出这样雄浑，洪亮，令人鼓膜发胀，浑身颤抖的咆哮声。就连整个猎场的土地都在这个声音中颤抖。

然后一只巨大的翅膀从蛋壳的裂痕中挣脱出来——远远大于蛋的体积可以承载，比禁林中最高的远古无花果树看上去还要庞大的翅膀——那不是鸟的翅膀，也不是天使的。而是骨骼支棱，指爪尖利，骨节和骨节间连接的耆光滑透明，仿佛油画中的死神一样的翅膀。

那是龙的翅膀。

一只成年匈牙利树蜂用不到两秒的时间就从蛋壳里破出，伸展四肢，鼓起双翼，将长长的，可怖的阴影投落在他们身上。艾略特只在书中阅读过关于龙的记载，他也是通过这一只的青铜色犄角和尾巴上的尖刺来认出它的种类的。然而他从没有面对面见过一只真龙。现在，他的双腿抖得仿佛它们马上就能被用来震碎结石了，他背后的冷汗已经浸透背心，衬衫，毛线衣加上外头的长袍。他感到自己的膀胱正在哀嚎——真应该在出城堡之前先上个厕所，他恼恨地心想。

但这似乎也不再那么重要了。因为他圆睁的眼睛看到树蜂张开獠牙密布的嘴巴，向他们俯下身来。

下一秒，一片地狱火海从它口中喷了出来。

艾略特用手护住脑袋。然而预计之中的灼热和痛苦并没有到来。他恍惚地抬起头，看到五教授站在他身前——站在他们三个人身前——短披风被吹得像一双翅膀，在身后飞翻，举起的魔杖尖端释出一片风墙似的保护层，将熊熊喷出的业火分成两半，就像摩西分开红海。

“嘿，小聪明鬼，我需要你们听清楚我的每一句话。”五教授说，微微侧过头。他的表情并不显得痛苦，声音也十分轻松，这一法术对他来说似乎不费吹灰之力。艾略特感受着身周的热浪，但没有一丝火星能够穿过风墙的保护伤到他。他们就像处在温室中那样安全。

“去城堡的八楼，校长室，把一切都告诉卡麦克，原原本本，不要遗漏一点细节，因为他虽然智力还不如一只真金鱼，但他很擅长真言咒，看得出谁在说谎。让他准备好地方接收十六个囚犯，或者尸体。”

艾略特打了个冷战。五教授说到“尸体”时，表情和语气没有一点变化，就好像一个人说早餐的培根。他点了点头，然后顾不上莱纳德和哈兰是什么反应，拉起二人的手，连拖带拽地向城堡跑去。

等艾略特和他的两个朋友跑得足够远后，五号觉得是时候了，于是放下魔杖，原地消失。火龙的火焰立刻肆无忌惮，烧焦了猎场上的大半土壤。五号选择再次出现的地点是那些或清醒却受了伤，又或者完全失去意识的入侵者身后。树蜂庞大的身躯迟钝地转了过来，出乎五号的意料，它没有直接向他所在的方向继续喷火，而是痛苦地蜷缩起身子，仿佛有什么东西从内部咬住了它，啃噬着它每一寸肌肉，鳞片，每一串神经……然后它再度怒吼，没有使用火焰，而是用翅膀的尖端，向五号所在的位置精确地扫过去。

“有意思……”五号轻声对自己说。“龙是天生无法驯服的动物。因为它们比人类更古老，没有龙会愿意臣服于人，即使使用夺魂咒……”

又是一团火焰。五号甚至懒得举起魔杖，干脆移动到火焰的范围之外。老火龙几次攻击都错过了目标，似乎气疯了，它直接伸直脖子，冲五号所在的位置咬杀过去。五号原本可以轻易移动到攻击范围之外，但他忽然产生了一种冲动——一个巫师一生中能与龙战斗的机会又有几次呢？他想着，挥动魔杖。一片气体骤然凝结而成的屏障撞上巨龙的牙齿，令它整个脑袋都掉了个个儿，向另一头的树林栽去。一颗龙牙在过程中崩断飞出，切断了魁地奇球场上的一支圆环。

“没有人能控制龙，多洛雷斯……”五号继续自言自语，嘴角不由自主地露出微笑。“但有一种方法……只有一种方法……十分古老，异常残酷，几乎没有人知晓，即使知晓也不会愿意使用的方法……是的，即使对火龙这种极度凶暴的生物，普通人的恻隐之心都无法接受……”

树蜂再度发动了攻击。这一次，那长满倒刺的长龙尾向五号所在的位置摆荡过去。

五号使用了一个飞行咒——即使没有他的兄弟迪亚哥那么完美，依旧让他穿过夜空，降落在禁林最外围的一棵树的树枝上。树蜂的尾巴很快袭来，将一整排的树木都齐腰斩断了。

“你很痛苦，是不是？”悬浮在半空中，五号看向火龙的眼睛——这只匈牙利树蜂的眼睛并不像它的同类，是浑浊的黄色，而是一种猩红——被血丝充斥的，突兀的猩红。

“别担心。”五号说。“你很快会解脱的。”

他降落在一片烧焦的草坪上，魔杖高高举起。树蜂的尾巴刚刚来得及从被摧毁的树林中收回来。它充血的双目圆睁，血盆大口张开，酝酿着下一场地狱的业火。而五号魔杖的尖端绽出一片刺眼的亮光。他不得不用另一只手支撑着握住魔杖的手。那亮光越发刺眼，照射的范围也越来越广，仿佛一只燃烧弹，又似乎是一支闪光的弩箭。他一只手握住光芒，向后牵拉，就像拉开一张弓一样，让光芒在势能下愈发溢满。然后，在火龙展翅从空中俯冲向下，试图用身体压垮他的前一刻，松开了手。

一束璀璨的白光穿过树蜂的胸膛，照亮整个万圣节的夜空。

这世界上最凶暴的龙降落在草坪上，激起一片木石飞扬，透明，轻薄的庞大羽翼收拢在身侧。它的心脏部位有一个对穿的伤口，默默流着血。那血液和人类的血液一样红，也不比人类的血更汹涌，仿佛红色的涓流一样缓慢地从体内钻出，蛇一般蜿蜒在地上。

下一秒，它巨大的身躯也倒下来，轰然坍塌在猎场上，仿佛一座孤寂的岛屿。

艾略特刚跑进城堡，手就被莱纳德拉住了。

“你干什么！”艾略特生气地说。 _他怎么还敢拦他？今晚上惹出来的麻烦还不够多吗？_ “我们得赶紧去校长室——”

“你疯了吗？”莱纳德居然笑容满面，这让艾略特不寒而栗，他的口吻是那么兴奋，丝毫不像上一秒就要被火龙烤成脆片的样子。“你这辈子能有几次见到巫师和一只成年火龙的战斗？让我错过这个场面？不可能！”

他沿着石头旋梯向上走，终于找到了一扇面向猎场的窗户，用袖子抹掉玻璃上的水气，急切地把脸贴上去。艾略特起先还在反对，但哈兰也把脸贴上去。莱纳德回过头说：“你想去找校长，那你自己去，我要看完好戏再去找你。”

“看好戏……你——”艾略特气得无话可说。“你甚至都不担心五教授的安全吗？”

“我为什么要担心他的安全？”莱纳德回过头，露出真诚地疑惑说。“而且，他既然让我们先离开，就说明他有信心制服那条龙，不是吗？”

艾略特哑口无言。他忽然意识到，自己和莱纳德的思维相差是多么的大。莱纳德可以想象亲人之间以最坏的恶意互相陷害，却无法理解一个老师可能不顾自身安全保护学生。然而艾略特的思维却恰恰相反。

他不甘心地叹了口气，最后还是贴在哈兰身后，也把脑袋探到窗前。

当他们看到五教授用一束从魔杖中射出的箭，一击贯穿龙的心脏，所有人的呼吸都屏住了。龙的身躯重重摔落在地上，引起的震动就连城堡里也能隐隐感觉到。艾略特从窗户边退开，不知现在引起他的心脏狂跳的是一种什么心情：惊叹？崇拜？还是恐惧？而莱纳德的表情反而变得更凝重了。

“他只用一击就将龙杀死了……”他面色发青，神色呆滞地喃喃。“这是人能做到的吗？”

“嘿！你们——你们几个学生！”一个声音从旋转楼梯的上方传来。“你们为什么在这里？怎么不去大礼堂和其他同学一起玩——”

艾略特连忙抬起头。是卢瑟教授。他穿了一件怪滑稽的毛茸茸的猴子服装，尖顶帽上挂着一只麻瓜宇航员的模型——有一些巫师在万圣节会扮演麻瓜的一些特殊职业，比如宇航员，警察，消防员等等。他们觉得这些服装很吓人。

“我们只是来透透风，我们——”莱纳德站起来，赶紧用身体遮住窗户。但卢瑟教授已经看到了。他粗壮的大手指着窗外：“那该不会是——”

巨大的龙的尸体即使被莱纳德的肩膀挡住一半也很难不被发现。卢瑟教授倒抽一口冷气，一步跨越三四层台阶，很快就来到楼梯底下的入口。

“哦……天啊……五号……”艾略特听到他轻声说道，声音焦急又担忧。卢瑟教授回过头，对艾略特等人说：“你们——佩巴蒂先生，对吗？还有库珀先生？古斯塔夫先生？”

“古斯曼——”

“现在立刻回礼堂，立刻——”卢瑟教授露出罕见地严厉，坚决的表情，命令式的说道。“我以赫奇帕奇院长的身份要求你们。不想被罚一星期禁闭就赶紧去。”

艾略特什么也没说，拔腿就走。莱纳德和哈兰也没再迟疑，跟着跑上了楼梯。他们多少有点好奇卢瑟教授会怎么做。也许，卢瑟教授在温和迁就的外表下也有什么隐藏的强大力量？也许每个哈格里夫都有自己的秘密武器。也许，成年巫师的世界就是这样充满欺诈，隐瞒，残酷，弱肉强食又深不可测。也许，他们要学习的真的还有很多。

五号走到箭落下的地方。光芒汇成的箭身在他走近时化作一片萤火虫般的光点消逝了。他蹲下身，从草地里捡出一只有些像维多利亚时期的金属发夹，又像是银色的蝎子似的东西。它尖锐的勾子上还黏连着龙心上的血肉。整件银器被龙血温得滚烫。

正是这个东西——人们称为“驯龙环”——令天生桀骜不驯地火龙也能听命于人类。一般的驯龙环在小龙刚孵化时就被别有用心的巫师用法力植入龙的心脏中，随着龙的成长而成长。这种魔法约束器具会在龙试图违逆主人的命令时收紧，嵌入其心脏中，令龙感受到难以描述的痛苦。自婴儿时期开始训诫，久而久之，痛苦和服从都成了惯性。这样的龙与其说是活着，实际已经和僵尸没有区别了。

五号将驯龙环放在手心里，看着它迅速变小，慢慢溶解成一滩水银似的液体，最终从指缝中流下，消失，然后把头转向那十几个入侵者。他们之中，有几个已经恢复了意识，看到了这场人与龙的战斗，都四肢僵硬，张口结舌，完全丧失了继续反抗的意志。五号向他们走去时，他们甚至没有伸手掏魔杖。虽然就算他们这么做也无济于事，因为他们的魔杖都在之前的地震冲击中飞到不知什么地方了。

“你，你到底……”其中一个入侵者说。“你到底是什么东西？”

“我还想问你呢。”五号居高临下地看着瘫坐在地上的人。“你们是干什么的？我原本以为你们为 _她_ 做事……但显然不是这么一回事。只有走私和偷猎者才会用‘驯龙环’这么下三滥的东西。而她就算再堕落也不至于雇佣你们这种乞丐，所以，你们到底是为什么要进入霍格沃茨？又为什么想要复活石？你最好想清楚再回答，因为你还有十五个同伴。如果你不能一次回答正确，还有十五张嘴可以告诉我真相。你懂我的意思吗？”

“我，我不知道你在说什么……”那个脸上长麻子的入侵者说（之前的冲击将兜帽从他脸上吹掉）。“我们是……我们是魔法部秘密情报部门管理局的人员，刚才那三个孩子向我们举报——”

五号摇摇头，随即举起魔杖：“阿瓦达——”

“不不不不不——求你别别别别别——”麻子脸当即哭叫道。“你说得对，我们是偷猎者——我们是——靠偷猎神奇动物和盗窃魔法财宝为生的——有人……有情报告诉我们圣器现在被存放在霍格沃茨，你也知道，魔法界没有什么东西比圣器还炙手可热……还值钱了，几百年以来都是如此……我们原本也没抱太大念想，毕竟风险太大了，霍格沃茨的保护屏障并不容易突破……然后有一天我们在猪头酒吧听到那些小鬼谈论……谈论你……”

“谈论我。”五号用陈述句说。“你们一早就知道复活石在我身上。你们的线人是谁？”

“是，是……”麻脸的人四下张望，试图寻得他的同伴的帮助，但半数人还昏迷着，剩下清醒的人都怯懦地转开了脸。麻子脸只好自己继续说：“一个女的……很年轻……大概……二十八九？我只知道她自己就在管理局工作，就是她给我们看自己手上的沙漏纹章，还让我们用笔学着画，如果被人问起，就打着管理局的名号……”

“这个女的——”五号露出凶狠的假笑。“是不是印度裔？穿着像还在上幼儿园？说起话来就则像个十岁的低能儿？”

“呃……她确实是印度裔的，其他的我不好说……”麻脸支支吾吾地说。

“莱拉……”五号低下头，气愤到了极点竟然笑出了声。“迪亚哥那个蠢货……”

“听，听着——”麻脸见他把魔杖放下，抓住机会赶紧说。“我想我们都被她耍了——这个莱拉——我们以为这一趟有利可图。她还告诉我们戴着复活石的五号哈格里夫因为一些原因变回了十三岁，我们以为只要进了城堡，剩下的就很容易得手了，我们不知道——而你，你显然不是普通的十三岁……这一切都是误会。我们从没有入侵学校的想法。也许你可以……睁一只眼闭一只眼？”

他满怀希望地眨眨眼。然而男孩冷绿色眼睛的斜视令他瞬间认清了现实。

“我相信你。”男孩努努嘴，看上去十分稚气。随后他抖了抖手腕，一串金色的绳索就从魔杖尖冒出来，将全部十六人的手脚缠在一起。有几个人发出了哼哼唧唧的呻吟，还有人抱怨他们的同伴多久没洗澡了。但没有人对施绑束咒的人破口大骂，也没有人试图挣脱，他们知道这无济于事。

“五号！”卢瑟的声音。

五号回过头，有些惊讶地看到卢瑟手脚不协调地跑了过来。他半巨人的身体原本就不是运动方面最灵活的，现在又穿上了一套蠢得不行的猴子戏服。

“一号。”五号上下打量了他一阵。“你来得正好，我正需要一个人帮忙打扫现场。”

“这什么……”卢瑟看着周围的一片狼藉：倒卧的龙的血已经在身周积成一片不小的池塘，草坪裂开了五六条又宽又深的沟壑，还有十几个成年巫师被鸡肉串一样被绑在一起。“这里到底发生了啥？”

“莱拉的万圣节整人游戏。”五号又露出假笑。

“莱拉？但她为什么……”

“这事你得问迪亚哥。帮我把他叫过来，好吗？我有一些充满爱的兄弟之间的悄悄话想和他说。”

卢瑟疑惑地看着他。五号的表情看上去可以立刻做出弑杀兄弟的原始恶行。但他还是撸起袖子，露出手腕上的伞形标记，用魔杖点在上面——这是哈格里夫兄弟之间互相呼唤的方式，标记是他们十岁时被父亲（强制）要求刻上的，对十岁的孩子来说，这可疼得不轻。但现在他们觉得有这玩儿还是很方便的。可惜五号的标记已经没有了。在刻上管理局的标记之前，他的家族印记被强制烧掉了。

“……我想他听到了。”卢瑟将魔杖放下。“你确定我们不需要联系魔法部的有关部门？”

“我不确定。”五号说。“但我们需要知道更多信息。等迪亚哥过来，我们先把这些人移动到湖底下的地牢，和卡麦克一起细细审问他们一遍，到时候再决定是否——”

他的话被一阵突如其来的爆炸声打断了。


	9. 难忘的一夜

卢瑟朝爆炸声传来的方向回头，动作太猛以至于那只小宇航员的模型从尖顶帽上掉了下来。由于是麻瓜的模型，它没有自己爬回帽子尖的能力，因此直直掉在地上，卢瑟不得不蹲下身去捡——那是艾莉森送给他的。艾莉森的丈夫雷蒙德是个麻瓜，她的包里有一大堆稀奇的麻瓜玩意儿，包括一种需要插电的，看上去像刑具的卷发棒。他可不想弄丢这个小模型，否则，下一次她可能就把那个卷发棒送给他了……

当他蹲下身，在湿润的草丛间寻找他的小宇航员的时候，五号轻声的自语传到他的耳朵里。

“那是音乐教室的方向……”他年幼的长兄失神地喃喃，由于声音的稚嫩听起来更加心碎，绝望。“不……万尼亚……”

“什么？”卢瑟将小宇航员揣回兜里，惊讶地说。“万尼亚在那儿？”

五号抬头看着他，眼神焦急却坚决。“你在这里等着迪亚哥，看住这群人。我去看看怎么回事。”

“等等，五号，我还不知道——”

然而五号已经原地消失了。

“……好极了。”卢瑟抿着嘴说。“等等”这个词对五号向来没有任何意义。所谓 _时间不等人_ 。

他转过身。那一串被绑成腌香肠的偷猎者与他面面相觑，场面十分尴尬。卢瑟尽量露出友善的微笑，向他们招招手。

“嗨。我是卢瑟。”他努力挤出一些热情。“所以……你们的万圣节之夜过得怎么样？”

五号闪现在音乐教室外的穿廊上。出乎他意料的是，整排教室并没有像他以为的那样变成一片废墟，教室本身也完好无缺。几个学生从他身边跑过，都被爆炸声惊吓得往反方向跑去。穿廊上学生并不多，大部分人已经来到礼堂中，因为标志着万圣节晚宴开始的校长讲话时间快要到了，谁也不想在演讲开始后才推开礼堂那扇沉重的橡木大门，被自尊心受到伤害的校长那双鱼眼睛不悦又责备地盯着。对于今晚的变故来说，这倒是不幸中的万幸。

检查了一遍音乐教室，确定并没有任何异常后，五号冲出来，迎面撞上了本的鬼魂。他感到自己仿佛被一桶冰水从头浇到脚。

“五号？”本后退了几步，身体悬挂在油灯上方，“谢天谢地，我刚刚还在问克劳斯你去了哪儿……”

“本，发生了什么事？”五号尽量维持冷静地问。“我听到爆炸声从这里传来——万尼亚呢？”

“她在大礼堂呢，帮乐队准备就绪……她也被爆炸声吓得不轻。”本回答。“我想爆炸应该来自两层楼上的琴房，我刚刚飞出窗子查看过了。艾莉森和克劳斯也已经在往这边赶了，但我步子快一点，你知道，因为我会飘……”

“艾莉森和克劳斯都来了？”五号警惕地说。“那还有多少教师在礼堂？卡麦克？”

“还没看到人……呃，鱼。”本摇摇头。“只有艾弗里教授到了。还有特里劳尼三世。”

“知道了。我现在就去礼堂。”

“帮我领一下还在塔楼里的学生，好吗？”本喊道，“把他们都领到礼堂去。我试过了，但他们只是尖叫着穿过我……”

“放心吧。”五号简单地说。紧接着，他使用摄神取念，让仍待在塔楼里的全体学生的脑中响起那个开学晚宴上听到的声音：“到礼堂去，你们这些连基本的守时都做不到的没教养的小野人。”

他们于是撒开腿，集体心无旁骛地向礼堂直线奔去，像是为了反驳五号所说的，并且证明进化论尚未抛弃他们。

五号比大部分学生更快一步来到礼堂，再次使用了瞬移的能力。他出现在讲台的正下方，引起前排几个学生的惊呼。交响乐团已经到齐了。他们坐在校长座位的左侧，几排预先放好的椅子上，正从各自的琴盒中拿出乐器。万尼亚拿着指挥棒站在乐队前方，看到五号出现，连忙跳下讲台跑到他身边。

“谢天谢地你没事。”她关切地说。“我刚刚听到爆炸……我还问克劳斯知不知道你在哪，他说不知道……”

她紧接着开始絮叨她起先有多害怕，以为这和他有关，以为有什么人跑来袭击他们了。然后她又开始长吁短叹，不知道今晚的晚宴是否能顺利举行，孩子们是否能如愿表演，他们为了这一天练习了很久……但这些话都像是被隔在一层玻璃罩子之外，变得模糊，甚至失去意义。五号直勾勾地盯着乐队三席小提琴空出的那个位置。只有那个位置——五号想——是空的。有一个三席小提琴迟到了。她在上一次排练时就迟到，而且显然不是第一次了。她叫什么名字？玛丽安？她总是迟到，令五号印象很不好。但万尼亚却说，那是因为她太想要好好表演了，以至于总是在琴房偷偷练琴……

“我想爆炸应该来自两层楼上的琴房，我刚刚飞出窗子查看过了……”耳边再度响起了本的话语。

五号盯着讲台，声音扁平，呆滞地说：“……丢下乐器赶紧跑。”

“你说什么？”万尼亚皱起眉。“五号，你还好吗——”

“丢下乐器赶紧跑！”五号突然尖叫道，与此同时使用摄神取念将同一信息以一阵贯穿颅顶的头痛的方式传达给礼堂中的每一个人。“越远越好——所有人——离开礼堂——立刻——马上——”

没有人理解他的命令背后的含义。但同样也没有人能抵御五号的法力入侵他们的大脑，进而控制整个神经。所有交响乐队的队员丢下他们的宝贝提琴，贝斯，单簧管，连跳带跑地冲下讲台……所有学生丢下手上的鸡腿，肉汁土豆泥，法式牛角包……就连艾弗里教授也扔下了葡萄酒杯……万尼亚呻吟一声，指挥棒掉在了地上，跌跌撞撞地跑向大门……

就在这时，三十多件乐器同时爆炸，爆炸的冲击令讲台上的所有陈设瞬间化为齑粉，然而爆炸的威力远不止于此。它将礼堂正中的高窗完全摧毁，无数片玻璃茬如同暴雨般飞出，渴望划开皮肉，品尝鲜血；蜡烛化为蜡油，烛火变成火星，墙壁和柱石被炸成千万碎石块，向四面八方射出。而这场爆炸仍不满足。它想要蔓延至整个礼堂，连带那被施了法的雷电交加的天顶，连带礼堂两侧一扇扇漂亮的，足够讲出一个故事的玫瑰花窗，连带四张学院的桌子，以及那些不谙世事的学生的面孔——他们正在向大门奔跑，但他们跑得还不够快……

“ _Tempus ascendo_ （时光回溯）.”

五号挥动魔杖，清晰地喊出咒语。从他的魔杖尖端，一片蓝色的弧形屏风伸展开来，迅速笼罩住整个爆炸的进程。他的手腕颤抖，不得不用另一只手来支撑，第二次，更大声地念动咒语。被炸毁的玫瑰窗一一复原了，那些四散飞扬的碎片就像勤劳的工蜂一样，又一一飞回自己原本的位置。紧接着，讲台前的楼梯复原了，然后是校长席本身，之后是其他的教师席。石柱和墙壁复原了，包括每一根悬浮的蜡烛，南瓜头，以及阴沉沉的，积满灰尘的高窗。天花板再度发出雷雨的呼啸，交响乐团之前所坐的椅子也重新出现了。五号一步并作两步跳到讲台上，指着那些被抛弃的乐器，低声念道：“除你武器”。啪啪啪，一系列令人失望的小规模炸响，那些乐器归于沉寂，就像无人问津的玩具一样躺在那里。

一阵强烈的晕眩袭来，五号身体摇晃了一下，赶紧扶住最近的校长座椅的扶手。 _真他妈是最棒的万圣节之夜_ 。他咬着牙想道。他在几分钟内使用了许多数巫师一辈子只会用一次的强劲咒语，耗费了大量体力，尤其是——他气愤地心想——这个青少年的身体本来就没有多少体力。他靠着椅子背上，等待视线停止旋转，同时希望没有人注意到他的异样。渐渐地，他可以听清礼堂里嘈杂的人声了。艾莉森的声音经过魔法的加强，在完好如初的礼堂中回荡：“各位同学——冷静，稍安勿躁——我们教工正在尽力确认城堡的安全，以及事情的原委，在此之前，晚宴取消。各学院由院长及其级长带领，立刻回到各自的休息室——晚餐会在那之后送到，没有人会饿肚子——”

一只手轻柔地按在五号肩上，他回过头，看到克劳斯的脸像个过近的月亮似的悬挂在他肩膀上方。

“嘿，小人儿。”他的酒鬼兄弟此刻难得清醒地，关切地看着他说。“你还好吗？”

“……我没事。”他咽了一口唾沫，压抑住呕吐的欲望，点点头说道。

“如果你不舒服——”克劳斯继续说，完全无视了他的回答。“我可以替你带斯莱特林回休息室，毕竟，你知道，这以前也是我的工作……”

“克劳斯，我没事。”他盯住克劳斯的眼睛，字字清晰地说。“在任何情况下我都不可能无法带一群天生优越但头脑简单的非主流青少年回宿舍。”

“好吧，好吧。”克劳斯意识到他奇异的进攻姿态，退后两步说。“我就是觉得你的脸色看起来像《暮光之城》的男猪脚，你知道，在他变成吸血鬼之前，还罹患肺结核的时候……但既然你这么说了……那无所谓。”

五号摇了摇头。他懒得管那些麻瓜文化相关的隐喻，但克劳斯的话确实让他记起来一件事——他今天还没有服药。他需要赶紧把这些小兔崽子赶回宿舍，然后去办公室……

然而一件事忽地跳入他脑海里。

“你有时间去琴房瞧瞧吗？”他回过头，问克劳斯。“那个女孩——玛丽安？我想她是叫这个名字——她有没有……？”

“没有。”克劳斯迅速地说，脸色铁青，像是一副生锈的盔甲。“她没能幸存。五号。我试过一切方法了，魂魄召唤，死灵复活……没有用。她的肉体损伤太大了，即使最强大的治愈法术也没法救她。我是说……如果你还能从那一片狼藉中认出哪个部分是她的话……”

五号垂下眼睛。他想起那个头发乱糟糟，额头上满是汗水，眼角还带一点眼屎的赫奇帕奇六年级女生。 _她应该放弃拉琴去做点别的她干得不那么烂的事_ 。这是他当时对她的想法。他为什么对一个陌生的女孩这样严苛？也许是因为她令他想起幼年的万尼亚，而这让他愤怒。也许她让他意识到，这世上还有无数努力而得不到回报的人们，而他永远， _永远_ 都无法真正帮助他们。他无法理解，因为他“生而就有”，所以永远无法真正与那些“生而无有”的人共情……

学生中忽然发出惊叫。一副担架抬着一个人形——从头到脚都被白布包着——穿过礼堂的走廊，去往医疗翼。那人形被殷出布面的血迹描摹出轮廓。一个赫奇帕奇女生噗通一声跪下，发出不像是人类的哀嚎。

一时间没有人移动。甚至没有人敢于呼吸。

那个赫奇帕奇女生哭嚎着扑向担架，怀抱着支离破碎的尸体的图景，进入每个人的梦境，在未来的每个万圣节回响。

这真是令人难忘的一夜。

迪亚哥从不安稳的睡眠中惊醒。由于床围过小而耷拉在外面的受凉的脚趾和耳边传来的莱拉的头发香味告诉他，他此刻并不在霍格沃茨的教工宿舍，而是哈格里夫大宅中那间自从童年起就没有任何变化的小卧室。这一事实在今天第一次带给他放松而非压抑的感觉。

几缕苍白的阳光从拉紧的暗蓝色窗帘中漏进来，礼拜日的清晨不可避免地来到了。他用手挠了挠一头黑色的鬈发，叹了口气，坐起身来。一想到万圣节后第一个周末马上就要结束，而晚上他又要回到学校中，面对那一张张充满绝望，恐惧的孩子的脸，面对所有教师凝重的表情，以及西南塔楼上的那个大洞，他就觉得胸口堵得慌。床的活动让莱拉发出一声咕哝，转了个身。她仍处在甜梦中，迪亚哥想着，感到一股暖流又从体内升起来，将堵在胸口的沉郁化解了一些。他俯下身，轻轻亲吻莱拉的眼睑。 _她真是个奇迹_ 。迪亚哥心想。只要看着她，他就觉得一切都变好了。一个人怎么能有这种力量呢？她一定是某种奇迹无疑了。

迪亚哥跳下床，赤着脚走出卧室，踩着一尘不染的老旧地板，去往走廊另一头的洗手间。路上他遇到了家养小精灵波哥。

“早上好，迪亚哥少爷。”波哥手里拿着拖把。迪亚哥这才知道为什么地上有点湿漉漉的。

“早上好，波哥。”迪亚哥含糊不清地说。“其他人都起来了吗？”

“万尼亚小姐和茜茜女士已经在活动室享用早餐了。克劳斯少爷和戴夫先生应该还要等一会儿。”波哥用一种愉快又十分稳重的声音说，听起来不像个家养小精灵，倒像个受过高等教育的麻瓜管家。这也是雷金纳德训练的结果。已故的老爵士算不上是什么家养小精灵的权益维护者，但他恨透了普通小精灵那种奴性的说话方式。他付给波哥工钱，并一句一句地纠正他说话的腔调，因此波哥从不用名字自称，也不会穿着枕巾这类上不了台面的东西。他即使在家里也西装严整，说话的腔调可以接一个魔法部官员的电话而让对方全程听不出它是个小精灵。

但这不代表他就脱胎换骨了。波哥骨子里依旧是雷金纳德的忠仆，对这些魔法小孩照顾得无微不至，他一生的价值似乎就是全心全意为雷金纳德奉献一切，现在雷金纳德死了，他就为他的孩子们奉献一切。尽管他那被雷金纳德严格训练过的脑瓜根本不知道这些孩子想要的是什么。

“我还没有为您和您的女伴准备早餐，迪亚哥少爷，因为那些培根和流黄蛋最好趁热吃。如果您现在就想用餐，我可以立刻准备。”波哥继续说。

迪亚哥耸了耸肩。“为什么不呢？我一会儿就下去。帮我告诉莱拉去活动室找我，好吗？”

“了解了，迪亚哥少爷。”

洗漱整齐之后，迪亚哥就顺着旋转楼梯走下去，来到了一楼的大厅。他有些意外地看到母亲正在大厅里，而不是在活动室，与她的其他孩子在一起。

“妈妈？”他轻声叫道。“你怎么没陪着万尼亚她们？”

“哦，迪亚哥，我亲爱的。”母亲回过头，从肖像中对他微笑着。她此刻呆的画像是一张秋季田园图，在她身后，潺潺流水环绕着一片金黄色的麦田，远处的棚屋上方，一排候鸟正往南方迁徙。这一向是她最喜欢的油画之一。

“我和她们聊了一会儿，你知道我一向很爱茜茜——哦，那个顶聪明漂亮的姑娘，万尼亚真幸运。她们真幸运遇见彼此。”母亲快活地说，在画框里转了一圈，紧接着又晃悠到了旁边的另一幅画像里。那是一幅冬季里一些人们正打雪仗的油画。“但我转念又想，她们难得聚在一起，大概并不想让妈妈在头顶瞧着，是不是？所以我就出来了，亲爱的。我想，也许楼上的蓝蝴蝶夫人正一人闲的无趣，想找人聊聊呢。”

蓝蝴蝶夫人是二楼上的一张肖像油画。但那位夫人可不怎么和气，终日喜欢嚼人家的闲话长短，大多数时候说的都是坏话，有时候甚至直接造谣。比如有一次她对波哥说，看到雷金纳德和莱斯特兰奇家那个寡妇眉来眼去，还叫她“小心肝”。迪亚哥一想到父亲的嘴里说出“小心肝”这个词，觉得心肝都要吐出来了。

然而母亲作为一个画中的女士，日常生活实在没什么意思，尤其是在孩子们都长大并相继离开大宅之后。在他们小的时候，母亲的生活倒似乎充实且快乐得多。她总是在画与画之间穿梭来去，给他们加油，打气，陪着他们写漫长的家庭作业，在他们哭泣时轻声安慰，晚上去他们床前为他们讲故事，唱摇篮曲……“爱”这个概念是母亲教给他们的，因为父亲不仅从没有表达过爱，甚至连这个词都从未说出口。

迪亚哥有时想到母亲一个人呆在这间黑暗，老旧，压抑的大宅中，就觉得难过。他想在学校宿舍挂一张母亲的肖像，也许她就能时常来拜访他，他也能陪她说说话，但母亲从没来过。迪亚哥不清楚为什么，但母亲似乎从不会去大宅以外的地方的画像。

和母亲道过别后，迪亚哥继续穿过大厅，往儿童活动室走去。那是他们小时候在有限的休闲时间里一起玩耍，吃一日三餐的地方。即使大厅有着更加华丽的沙发和桌椅，他们现在仍然更习惯在简陋的活动室里用餐，聚会。不光是因为大厅的中央壁炉上方挂着一张硕大的雷金纳德肖像——虽然他不常在里头，迪亚哥也说不清他平时都在哪，即使他在相框里的时候，他也不怎么动弹，或者说话，但他那双冰冷苛刻的眼睛总似乎黏在每个人的脊梁骨上——还因为大厅从没有给过他们任何快乐的回忆。他们在这里被刻上家族的伞形标记，挨过父亲的批评，惩罚，接受预言家日报的采访，编造一堆父亲让他们说但他们甚至不懂什么意思的场面话……就连阳光照入这里也变得冰冷了。

今天父亲依旧不在他的相框里。迪亚哥暗暗松了一口气，走过壁龛，推开活动室的门。就连空气似乎都比刚才轻了一点。他对万尼亚和茜茜打了个招呼，径直走到厨房里端起一瓶牛奶。

“你昨天似乎回来得很晚？”万尼亚不经意地问道。她还穿着自己的睡袍，看上去却面色红润，容光焕发。如果爸爸还在，是绝不会允许她这样穿着坐在餐桌上的。

“哦，因为莱拉想绕路去附近的麻瓜酒吧街看他们打扮成巫师的样子然后站在路边笑话他们。”迪亚哥说，对着瓶嘴喝起了牛奶（又一件爸爸不会允许的事）。“所以我们就去了。后来我就只记得我们和三个骑摩托车的麻瓜干shot。我都不确定我们是怎么回来的，有可能在麻瓜面前幻影移形了……”

“天……”万尼亚轻叹道。茜茜坐在桌子上，听得哈哈大笑。

“你知道吗？我昨天和万尼亚去看他们的僵尸游行了。”茜茜说。

“没劲。”迪亚哥翻了个白眼。“他们甚至都不知道僵尸是什么样。我是说……他们为什么以为僵尸爱吃脑子？因为他们自己没有吗？”

“我们在里头看到两头阴尸。”茜茜煞有介事地说着，用手抓了一只曲奇饼干塞进嘴里。

“哦，你没有！”迪亚哥叫道，惊讶地转过身来。

“千真万确。”茜茜笑着说。“那些麻瓜们根本不知道……我看到好多人围着它们照相，都说‘这也演得太像了’‘看看它们爬行的姿态’……”

“没有人受伤吗？”迪亚哥仍然不能相信。“它们没有攻击谁吗？”

“一开始没有。”万尼亚说。“后来有个拍照得离得太近，还一直在挑衅他，说他扮得这么像是不是因为妈妈睡了一只僵尸之类的，然后那个阴尸就忽然抱住他的腿要啃。我看到有一个戴着鸭舌帽的青年冲进来，赶紧把那两只阴尸拖走了。我怀疑他是个巫师，袖子里面藏着魔杖。谁知道呢，他把阴尸混进来可能就是图个刺激……”

“嚯，你们把这事儿报告傲罗了吗？”迪亚哥说。

“我想着家里不是有一个吗。”万尼亚笑起来，忽然侧了侧身说，“嗨，莱拉。”

迪亚哥这才知道莱拉已经走过来了。他连忙转过身。

“嗨，宝贝。你觉得怎么样？”

“我的头要痛炸了……”莱拉蓬头垢面，赤着脚走进活动室，深色的眼睛几乎没有在看任何人，只是茫然四顾。“你们有橙汁吗？”

“在那个瓦罐里。”万尼亚指给她说。

莱拉走到那个柜子边，扛起那只瓦罐就往嘴里倒橙汁。

“旁边的玻璃瓶里还有些葛根花，能帮你解解酒。”万尼亚说。

莱拉像野人一样从瓶子里抓起一把干草花，连茎带根都吞了下去，然后发出一声大象一样的叫喊。

万尼亚耸耸肩，和茜茜对视一眼。她们之前和莱拉见过几面，已经对她的奇特举止见怪不怪了。而迪亚哥则带着迷恋的神情望着她，似乎看到了世界上最可爱的女孩。

在那之后他们又说回了阴尸的事，莱拉表示她才不在乎有人想拿麻瓜这种自己吓自己的蠢游戏开开心（“你们扮成僵尸又不许僵尸加入，这是啥？白人演的《埃及艳后》？”）。波哥从楼上下来，给迪亚哥和莱拉迅速做了一套丰盛的英式早餐。这时候克劳斯和戴夫也下来了。克劳斯上身只穿了一条裤子，下身则穿着袜子，走到桌边在每个人嘴巴上都亲了一口（迪亚哥恶心地抹了十分钟嘴），戴夫和茜茜与莱拉热情地拥抱了一下。当波哥问克劳斯少爷是否要用餐时，克劳斯表示为了保持他的马甲线他已经决定早餐应该被取消。但戴夫想要一个法式三明治。

克劳斯的加入让整张餐桌的话题都变得天马行空起来。戴夫则和迪亚哥谈论着魁地奇欧洲区域赛的事，这两人都是西班牙队的球迷，但又难以舍弃本土的爱尔兰队。莱拉和克劳斯向来有种奇妙的同调，两人比赛用鼻子吃培根，莱拉发现自己快要输了的时候，就不停往鼻子里挤蛋黄酱，希望滑溜溜的酱汁可以帮助硬硬的培根滑下去。茜茜笑得前仰后合，而万尼亚不得不去餐柜里翻找一些毛虫粘液，为了之后把这两人卡在口鼻通道间的培根洗出来。

这样的热闹里，一只悄然飞入的褐色斑点猫头鹰被所有人忽略了。猫头鹰在桌上放下一只红色的信封，然后就高傲又敏捷地飞走了。留下桌边的人们还被莱拉和克劳斯精彩的比试吸引着（“太棒了，宝贝！”迪亚哥叫道。“你真美，宝贝。”），等信封的一角快要着起来的时候，茜茜才发现。

“嘿，各位……”她端着手里的橙汁，小心地戳了戳信封一角。“呃，我想你们有急件需要接收……”

“什么？谁？”克劳斯低下头，几片培根立刻从鼻孔里掉了下来。他懊恼地大叫一声。

“哈！我赢了！”莱拉宣布了胜利，紧接着因为培根进入气管而呛咳起来。

“哦，见鬼。”万尼亚将椅子慢慢远离餐桌。“这是一封吼叫信……”

“五号寄了一封吼叫信……”迪亚哥看了一眼信封上的名字，脸色立刻变白了。“是寄给我的……”

“靠，吓死我了，我还以为是给我的。”克劳斯把剩下的培根也从鼻孔里抠出来，用力地擤了擤鼻涕。“我以为他发现我把长兔耳的药和打嗝的药偷偷调换位置了……”

“怎么办？”迪亚哥惊慌失措地说。“我不想打开——”

“这算什么。”莱拉一只腿跨到桌子上，抽出魔杖。“一个粉碎咒就能解决的事……粉身碎骨！”

咒语在击中信封的前一刻反弹，将莱拉打得飞出去跌了个屁股蹲儿。迪亚哥连忙冲过去。发现她原本粗粗硬硬的及肩黑发此刻变成了亮粉色。

“这——这是什么——不——不要——”莱拉坐在地上大哭起来。“我不要变成非主流麻瓜社会正义战士！！”

“快打开它迪亚哥！”克劳斯尖叫道，“我们可不想陪你一起死！”

迪亚哥狠狠咬住嘴唇，带着视死如归的神色，终究还是打开了那封信。

红色的信封化成一张薄薄的嘴唇飞到半空中，从中传来了他们的青少年兄弟那尖细，稚嫩，杀气十足的声音，此刻比任何时候都响亮，让整个大宅的几百张画像都停下他们手上做的事，洗耳恭听。

“你——他妈的——脑子里——究竟在——想些啥？？？”

这是第一句话。迪亚哥捂着耳朵瑟缩着。克劳斯用牙紧紧咬住酸奶勺。万尼亚和茜茜手牵着手，好像在看什么灾难爱情片。戴夫则带着完全迷茫的神情。只有莱拉似乎不为所动，勇敢地掐着腰面对那封尖叫的信。

“十六个盗猎者——彻头彻尾的人类垃圾——流氓——出现在学校——还挟持了三个学生——三个——三年级的——学生——你以为会发生什么——嗯？迪亚哥——最坏的情况下——猎场上会有十九具尸体——再加上一条龙——而这全都是因为你在床上把不住嘴——你还想和那个疯女人分享什么别的家庭秘密——嗯？——比如你以前怎么舔麻瓜干电池以为这会让你下面长毛——或者你偷偷抱着妈妈的肖像睡觉——”

“嘿！你个臭幼儿园短袜！”莱拉气愤地站出来维护迪亚哥。“别把整件事都推到迪亚哥身上，我从来没想让他们进学校，我只是想让他们在霍格莫德埋伏你……这只是个整人游戏！谁知道你的学生缘这么差——”

“还有你——莱拉·匹兹——我知道你在那儿——你真自豪，是不是——摊到了马戏团最笨的一头狮子，还以为自己成了驯兽高手了——”

“至少他还叫你狮子呢。”克劳斯轻轻捏捏迪亚哥的肩膀，试图安慰他，但被他恼羞成怒地打开了。

“我希望这能给你上一课——迪亚哥——让你知道不要总用下半身思考——我对你非常——非常失望——如果爸爸还活着——他也会这么想的——”

“……嗷。”万尼亚轻声说。“最后这句真的不必要……”

像是知道自己已经说出了最有杀伤力的一句话，红色的信封蜷曲起来，在一股猛火里自燃了。灰烬簌簌洒落在餐桌上。迪亚哥别着脸，还是没能忍住流下一滴泪水。

“哦，甜心。”莱拉心疼地蹲下身，抱住他。“这不是你的错……当然也不是我的错……我只是想整整他……”

所有人都抱着同情的目光看着迪亚哥。气氛轻松的早餐瞬间成了安慰大会。只有戴夫仍旧一脸迷茫，拉着克劳斯的胳膊问：“这是怎么回事？你父亲的声音为什么和个小男孩一样？”

傍晚时分似乎一晃就来临了。万尼亚依依不舍地，慢吞吞地收拾着换洗的衣服，从床头镜的反射里看着在卫生间化妆的茜茜，就连这一点多看看她的机会也不想放过。茜茜走出来时，她的衣服还没有收好。

“……真是个愉快的周末，嗯？”茜茜走到她身边，轻轻吻她的面颊。“我度过了一段完美的时光。谢谢你，亲爱的。”

万尼亚也回吻她。“是啊……如果没有那封吼叫信意外的话……已经趋近完美了。”

“哦。我没觉得那有什么。你兄弟似乎是个很负责的人。”

“呃……说好听点是这样……”

“听着，万尼亚。”茜茜忽然收起笑容，站得离万尼亚远了一些。她的双手局促地交缠在一起。“有件事我必须告诉你……我原本想在早点说，但……我们过得太开心了，我不忍心……但我不能不告而别。”

“什……什么？你在说什么？”万尼亚丢下手里的衣物。她感到身体骤然变冷了，一股不知从哪里发出的战栗很快传遍全身。“告别是……什么意思？你要去哪里？”

“我和卡尔在麻瓜法庭的官司打得很不顺利，万尼亚。”茜茜声音低沉地说。“我的手机在他手里……里面有一些对我有利的关键证据，录音，录像什么的，但我拿不到它们……卡尔申请了对我的人身限制令。我不能接近他，甚至不能接近他的房子……我向魔法部这边的相关人员咨询过，最坏的情况下，我们只能大规模使用遗忘咒，但这代表我不能再继续呆在英格兰了，人证太多，太危险了。我必须带着哈兰回美国……”

“不……不！”万尼亚一把抓住茜茜的手腕，甚至来不及在乎她有些吃痛的表情。“一定……一定还有别的办法的，对不对？我们……你可是女巫啊？总有一些咒语能让你拿到那些录音，不是吗？比如飞来咒什么的……”

“没有那么简单，万尼亚。”爱人眼中焦急和绝望的神色让茜茜更难过了，她几乎带着哭腔说。“一旦卡尔发现手机没了，他一定会上报说是我偷走了，到时候这份证据就会被认定为不可采信，不会被提上法庭。我也希望有另一条路，万尼亚，我比任何人都希望……唉，当初我为什么同意上麻瓜法庭呢……我只是希望哈兰可以在两边世界都能自由地生活……”

“你这么做是对的。”万尼亚坚决地说。“他没有权力夺走你，或者哈兰在任何一个地方生存的空间。我们只需要想想办法，怎么拿到你的手机……”

“我说了，万尼亚，任何魔法的方式，一旦被卡尔发现——”

“你下一次庭审是什么时候？”

“什么？……下周五，但你问这个是为了——”

“我可能正好有一样东西——”万尼亚眼睛忽然闪起光来。这灵光乍现的一闪让她看起来像个孩子，甚至有些疯狂。“正是你现在最需要的。”

“万尼亚，我现在最不需要的就是你带给我错误的希望……”

“不，这不是错误的希望！”万尼亚高声叫道。“你可以告诉你的麻瓜律师，让他把那些录音作为将要呈上法庭的证据先去登记——”

“万尼亚，麻瓜社会不是这么运作的。如果我最后不能出示这些证据，这会让我在法官面前显得非常难看——”

“如果有一样东西，能让你每时每刻都跟在卡尔身边，却不被他发现呢？如果你可以在出庭的当天，甚至前几分钟，就从卡尔身上拿到手机，而他根本来不及发现，也来不及报案失窃呢？”

茜茜渐渐意识到万尼亚在说什么——关于那些传说，即使在美国巫师家庭长大的她也是听过的。雷金纳德爵士是巫师界有名的富翁，格斗家，收藏家。他那些珍贵的魔法宝藏中，最为神奇的恐怕就数人们称为“死亡圣器”的三件遗物。而万尼亚此刻从行李箱中拿出的，看上去破破烂烂，其貌不扬的深色斗篷，多半就是——

“这是死亡圣器之一的隐形衣。”万尼亚说。“父亲去世后我受托看守这件物品。只有经过我的允许的人才能使用它，否则就会激起一种警报，让我那些神通广大的兄弟姐妹知道。所以你要小心，别让任何人不小心碰到了斗篷……等你用完，让哈兰在圣诞节过后带回学校就行了。”

隐形衣落在茜茜手上，就像水一样顺滑，就像空气一样轻薄。但她知道这件斗篷真正的重量不可估量。

“我不能。”她将隐形衣推回万尼亚手上。“这么珍贵的东西……这么强大的……我不能为了这种自私的原因使用它。”

“为了一个母亲和她的儿子能在一起，在他们想待的地方幸福生活，还有什么是比这更值得使用圣器的原因？”万尼亚激动地说。“如果我有这玩意儿却不在这时候拿出来用，要它又有什么用？我也会永远生活在后悔之中。”

“万尼亚……”

“我不会让你离开的，茜茜。”万尼亚坚决地说。“如果你不肯用，那就由我来。”

茜茜看着万尼亚的眼神。她明白她是认真的。隐形衣水一样的表面再次滑入了她手上。这一次她没有推诿。

“我爱你，万尼亚。”她攥着斗篷那奇异的，柔顺的布料，轻声说。“我永远不想离开你。”

“我也爱你，茜茜。”

这一天剩余的时间，她们都在亲吻中度过。


	10. 麻瓜狩猎

“对于玛丽安·本尼迪克，我们知道的不多……关于玛丽安·贝尼特……”

级长深吸一口气，声音低沉，单调，看上去神思涣散，一上来就把名字念错了。他于是低下头，又仔细看了看稿子。

“关于玛丽安·贝尼特，我们知道的不多。我们知道，她是我们的赫奇帕奇同袍。她还在读六年级。她有着褐色的鬈发，带点雀斑的脸孔……她的笑容……是魔法的一种……”

他吸了吸鼻子，继续念道。这张稿子显然不是他自己写的。他停顿了很多次，赫奇帕奇公共休息室里原本是黄黑色，此刻被变为灰白的旗帜在他身后默默招展，随着炉火的烟气而轻轻翻动着，像是吞噬万物的夜间的大海。

“这是一个……呃……悲痛的时刻……”级长继续磕磕巴巴地说。“让我们铭记玛丽安，她是我们忠诚的朋友，姐妹……”

莱纳德坐在最后排，背部几乎抵住入口的圆木桶，环抱着双手，冷眼看着这一切。级长既不熟知玛丽安，甚至可能连她的存在都不一定知道。莱纳德自己也是在那个可怕的万圣节夜晚第一次知道玛丽安的全名。是的，他们曾在同一个公共休息室待过，他们也在同一张餐桌上吃过饭，在同一个壁炉边烤过火。但他们从未说过话，甚至没怎么交流过眼神。玛丽安死去的那一晚，就是所有人第一次认识她的那一晚。许多人的命运就是这样的。

也许除了那个在她的尸体边大哭的女生——莱纳德环顾休息室，没有找到那个女生的身影（也可能只是他认不出了，毕竟他也只在晚宴散去前匆匆看了她一眼）。这也是一个常见的故事：两个性格孤僻，其貌不扬的女孩，尽管心里或许掩藏着无数有趣，聪慧，灵感迸发的思想，却无人愿意倾听，最终她们成为彼此唯一的倾听者，互为知己，形影不离。她们不再去结交别的朋友，因为有对方就足够了。她们是那两个坐在图书馆角落里，一边热烈又小声地交谈着，一边不停吃吃笑的女孩子。没有人会注意她们。她们也不想要那些注意。因为她们两人之间已经有说不完的话题，分享不完的快乐，直到其中一方死去。

那个女孩也许是唯一一个真正认识，在乎玛丽安的人，但她此刻却不在这里。

人群中发出低声的啜泣，有的声音越变越大，有的人则鼓起掌来。但莱纳德知道，他们并不是真正为玛丽安悲痛。他们是为自己悲痛，为自己被卷入了这场他人的悲剧，为自己可能是那个躺在担架上，不完整的肢体，或者为自己不是。就连级长——他的磕磕绊绊并不是出于对死者的不尊重，而单纯是因为他还沉浸在惊恐和震恐中，没有完全恢复。

“下面，让我们为玛丽安·贝尼特默哀十分钟。”级长最后说。“出于对她的尊重，今天一天公共休息室实行静默守则，停止一切娱乐活动，休息室里保持绝对的安静。上帝保佑玛丽安的灵魂。”

寂静笼罩了整个休息室。那些孱弱的啜泣声也很快消失了。一时间，只有炉火的噼噼啪啪响个不停，个别人沉重的，鼻涕啷当的呼吸声，手脚摩擦地毯发出的声音，清嗓子的声音。这种人为的安静令所有声音都显得格外刺耳。

莱纳德注意到一只灰蓝色的千纸鹤，不知从什么时候起就一直待在休息室的右上角，此刻飞了过来，翅膀周围闪着淡淡的光晕，穿过入口的圆酒桶之间的缝隙，紧接着就看不见了。

千纸鹤从虚掩的大门的缝隙钻入，闪着亮晶晶的光晕，一路向上飞舞，低低地擦着天花板。最后，它找到一只打开的鸟笼飞了进去。笼中还有许多和它一样的纸鹤，它们颜色各异，但都是冷色调的。笼子门在它进去后自动关上。金属质的声响让五号抬起头。

他蹲在办公室的石头地板上，光秃秃的膝盖抵住冰冷坚硬的石板地，正将最后一样乐器——一只短笛——放置在中央。这样一整支交响乐队就齐全了。与真正的交响乐团不一样的是，在每一架乐器旁，站立的不是它们的乐手，而是一枚小型炸弹——小型，却火力强大。其中布满了五号所不能理解的线路和连接。简单来说，它们是麻瓜的炸弹。而他对此一窍不通。

纸鹤在赫奇帕奇休息室的所见所闻没能帮助他。他们确实，也仅仅是在为死去的女孩哀悼，这当然不是件坏事，但五号多少有些期待更多的信息——关于女孩生前是个怎样的人，做过什么事，参加过什么团体，结交过什么朋友。并不是说他不在乎为女孩哀悼。某种程度上，他之所以将纸鹤送去，也是为了在场，付出自己的一份静默，尽管那是一个他不应该在场的地方。但另一方面，希求从中得到更多关于女孩的情报，借此破解这次爆炸的导火索才是他的主要目的，这也让他感到愧疚，自知动机不纯。他永远都无法单纯出于情感做一件人会为其同类做出的最低限度的善事，五号自嘲地心想。他就连这最基本的人性都没有。也许这和他分裂的灵魂有关？又或许，他天生就是这样的，冷酷，算计，功利，就像 _她_ 说的， _从来就只是个杀人者_ ……

大门传来了一串沉闷却急促的敲击。五号仍蹲在地上，头也不抬地说：“你的牙缝比那门缝还大吗？要不然你怎么看不到门开着呢？”

“呃……小五？”克劳斯小心翼翼的声音从门外传来。“我可能……需要你的帮助……”

“怎么了？”五号从地上站起来，看到克劳斯的头仿佛狐獴一样从大门的边缘探出来，皱着眉说。“你不是在帮卡麦克询问那些乐队成员？等等……你不会又喝酒了吧？还是——”

“哦不，没有，我清醒着呢。”克劳斯立刻摇摇头。“我不是让你协助我做摄神取念的工作，而是……”他四下看了一眼，确定没人跟着，才从门缝里溜进去。

“校长要用吐真剂。不仅是对乐队全员，而且是所有麻瓜学生，我不——”

“什么？”五号这次完全站直了，向克劳斯走去。“他要用什么？他脑子还正常吗？”

“呃，因为我们在讨论一只鱼的脑子，所以不好说这属于我的知识范围……”

“什么叫所有麻瓜学生？你是说，全校的所有麻瓜家庭出身的学生——”

“还有半血。不是所有，只是那些在他们身上和宿舍里搜出麻瓜物品的……”

“卡麦克搜了学生的宿舍？”五号难以置信地叫道。“他还想干什么？把学生的脑瓜掏出来和他自己的比一比？谁比他重就扔进大湖里喂章鱼？那这学校还能剩下谁？”

“所以我说你得过去一下……”克劳斯躲躲闪闪地说。“目前的情况是，在场的有校长，卢瑟，艾莉森，还有艾弗里几个教工。卢瑟觉得校长的点子也没什么问题，艾莉森不同意，但艾弗里支持校长……我不想做那个打破平衡的人！”

“你不是那个打破平衡的人！”五号尖声叫道。“现在情况是三比一，克劳斯！说真的，你一只手指头都数得过来！”

“但我不想公开和校长唱反调！”克劳斯也哀嚎着。“求你了，五号。你知道我不喜欢和权威对着干，而卢瑟最喜欢和权威站一边……”

五号朝天翻了个白眼，深吸一口气，将眼前的工作抛下，大步随着克劳斯走向另一侧的塔楼。当他们路过格兰芬多休息室时，五号看到一个校管理员带着斯莱特林学院的级长和两个斯莱特林学生从肖像画中昂首挺胸地走出来，手中拎着大包小包的没收物品，而一个格兰芬多的女生紧随其后，几乎是哭喊着说道：“求你——把我的手机还给我吧，这是我唯一和妈妈联系的方式，她对羽毛过敏，我不能用猫头鹰……求求你——她每星期都会等我从霍格莫德给她电话，如果收不到我的联系，她会担心死的——”

忽然，她的眼睛看到了五号和克劳斯，她连忙叫道：“教授——哈格里夫教授——帮帮我！我不能……我不能和我唯一的家人失去联络，拜托，让他们行行好——”

克劳斯立刻别过脸，匆匆地朝反方向走去了。五号看向女孩——她大概只有十一二岁，还完全是个孩子——管理员和他的斯莱特林帮手全然不为所动，已经顺着楼梯走下去了。五号可以阻止他们，这实在没什么难的。他甚至可以直接杀了他们，再将所有财物返还给那些学生，它们的真正主人。但这又有什么用呢？他无法改变这个现实——现实就是，这个学校中可能有一个人，或一群人，将麻瓜的炸弹埋入了交响乐团的乐器中，而现阶段没有更多线索的情况下，每个人都有嫌疑。他不能为了一时的表面正义，而损失可能对事件有帮助的证物。

最终，五号还是回过头，和克劳斯一起离开了。他第一次感到自己的行为是卑鄙的。这甚至比他第一次杀人时——而且目标还在睡梦中——让他感到更加卑鄙。

克劳斯的办公室是一个洞窟——或者说，看起来像一个洞窟的入口——只有钻过比成人还矮一点，看上去黑暗狭窄的洞门，穿过长长的甬道，才能到达温暖，灯火通明，装饰华丽的拱形大厅。那里头摆着各色风格迥异的橱柜，置物架，看起来是从世界各地精挑细选来的，上头是琳琅满目，同样带有不同文化气息的魔药药瓶。办公桌脚下放着一只和桌子差不多高的麻瓜水烟壶。除此之外，还有一些形状奇特，作用不明，但看上去不会和教学有关的物品，比如一条异常粗壮，奇怪地挺立着的打人柳树枝，还有被放在玻璃钟罩里的骷髅手，一直试图爬出罩子而未果。事实上，有许多看上去都是从博金·博克商店的展品栏直接抱回来的。但由于室内挂满圣诞彩灯式的怡人灯光，墙上装饰着色彩斑斓的柔软挂毯和热带风情的壁画，一扇开向悬崖一侧的小方窗也漏入充足的日照，让人一点也不觉得这些大概率与黑魔法有什么关系的物品让房间变得阴森了，反而增添了异域风情。

由于入口的狭长，等待审讯的学生已经在办公室前排起了长队，一直延伸到通往走廊的楼梯道上。五号和克劳斯不得不贴着墙壁才能从挤满学生的甬道中通过，脸上和胸口都蹭得满是石灰。在这些面面相觑，恐惧，麻木的学生队列中，五号也看到了熟悉的面孔，包括艾略特，莱纳德和哈兰。他们的默哀一定是还没有结束就被冲入宿舍搜查的管理员打断了，然后那些被搜中的学生就被带到了这里。

五号感到一种强烈的愤怒，这愤怒因刚刚的卑劣行为而令他更狂躁。刚刚步入大厅，看到窗户底下站着的卡麦克，已经在办公桌上摆出的清一色的黄色小圆药瓶，以及墙上固定的板球拍，他的第一反应是摘下板球拍，将那只金鱼缸打个粉碎，再打碎所有吐真剂药瓶。但他强忍着没有这么做。然而这也将他最后的一点耐性耗光了。

他径直穿过艾弗里和艾莉森两个人，忽略了对他打招呼的卢瑟，以及几乎坐满办公室的吓呆了的学生，直接冲到卡麦克面前。后者几乎遵循本能后退了一步，想要举起双手做出自卫的姿势，但意识到此刻正当着许多师生的面，因此以惊人地毅力保持住了冷酷的站姿。

“你有什么事，五教授？”他尽量让声音不发抖，但还是没能掩饰尾鳍的迅速摆动。“这里不是你的工作。我们已经有足够的教工了。”

“少废话，卡麦克。”然而五号没有任何为他保留校长尊严的打算。他粗鲁的，毫不尊重的口吻让学生也露出惊讶的表情。“把吐真剂拿走。我们不用这个。”

“我们……我们！”卡麦克气愤地说，声音也抬高起来。他注意到学生打量自己的眼神。如果不赶紧树立自己的权威，明天全校大概就会认为他是个傀儡校长，而五号才是真正管理这个学校的人，这是他决不能容忍的。“这里没有我们，五教授，只有我！我是霍格沃茨的校长！在我的任下，发生了这样骇人听闻的事，必须以雷霆手段将始作俑者抓出来。既然炸弹是麻瓜的炸弹，那么始作俑者也必然是和麻瓜有牵连的人。不仅要询问乐队队员，还包括所有无视校规，私自将麻瓜物品带入学校的学生，这是任何人用常识都能想到的策略！而吐真剂只是一种手段，是一个加快审讯效率的方法……”

“校长说的不无道理，五号。”眼看局势就要往控制不住的方向发展，生怕闹出更大乱子的卢瑟也插进来，小声劝解。“吐真剂对人身体的伤害是非常轻微的，几乎没有过敏的可能性，这是魔法部批准过的安全药品，而克劳斯又是个很好的魔药药剂师……”

“魔法部批准的安全药品？”艾莉森也无法置身事外，站到卢瑟面前。“那最高巫师法庭和魔法法律委员也全都用吐真剂来审讯所有证人就得了？这就是我们巫师比麻瓜高明的地方，是不是？麻瓜开个庭要几个月，甚至几年的时间，要陪审团，要检察官，要证据……我们只要一瓶药就得了！”

“艾莉森，你知道我不是这个意思……”在她的咄咄质问面前，卢瑟有些退缩了。

似乎不想让这件事又演变为一场哈格里夫的家庭喜剧，艾弗里教授站出来说：“还要讨论多少遍呢，艾莉森女士。刚才校长和我不都已经列出了吐真剂比起普通的真言咒或者摄神取念，好处都在哪里？首先，后两者和吐真剂本质也没什么区别，其次，当受审者数目巨大的情况下，咒语的效力会渐渐变弱，施咒人的集中力会减退，致使误差变大……”

“区别，艾弗里教授，就在于人是在被询问之前就被定罪为撒谎者，还是在谎言被戳破之后。而以您的学术经验，想必不需要让我解释这其中的伦理与道德差别。另外谢谢你关心我的集中力，我可以保证，作为一个专业的魔咒课教师，我在施咒时的集中力就像您的血统一样纯粹，没有任何杂质。”艾莉森讥讽地说。

艾弗里教授那张苍白的脸立刻泛红了。“这……你……你没必要提到我的血缘，艾莉森女士。你知道我虽然是纯血二十八家出身，但从未因血统而影响我执教的公正性，我一向赞成有教无类……倒是您，您的麻瓜丈夫是否让您从一开始就拥有了某种偏见？”

“嘿……嘿！”这可戳到了克劳斯的痛点，由于他一生挚爱的人——戴夫——也是一个麻瓜。他也不肯躲在角落里了。“我姐妹的个人生活和你一点关系也没有！你对爱情又知道些什么，你们这些纯血二十八家，可能以为最真挚的恋情就是对自己的亲姐姐……”

这时候，卢瑟和艾弗里都露出了被刺痛的表情。克劳斯说到这里才意识到问题，连忙安慰卢瑟：“不，我没有指代你……我是说……我们反正不是血缘意义上的兄妹，是不是？而且那都是我们小时候的事了……”

眼看着办公室中所有为人师表的教授都开始了没有任何水平的嘴仗，而学生们的表情变得逐渐迷茫，惊恐，卡麦克意识到他的威严——或者说整个霍格沃茨教师阵的威严——注定是保不住了。他气馁地低下头，看到五号挑着眉毛看向他的表情—— _这臭侏儒知道就事情会这么发展_ 。他恼恨地想。

“肃……肃静！”卡麦克抬起手，尽量用镇定又洪亮的声线说。“各位老师，都冷静一下，注意你们的身份！咳……既然各位意见不能统一，兹事体大，请容我，作为一校之长，再郑重考虑一下……”

他话是这么说，却拽着五号走向离学生最远的一个角落。

“说真的，你？你站在道德制高点评判我？我没听错吧？”AJ低下头，尽量接近五号的耳朵高度，声音细小却激烈地说。“你——五号·‘杀他个大几百人没什么牺牲少数拯救多数’·哈格里夫先生——给几个学生用吐真剂倒在你的底线之下了？”

“……你知道我反对的原因不是这个。”五号冷漠地看着他。

“哦，当然。”AJ嘲讽地笑着。或者说，如果他有一张人脸，他一定会露出讥诮的笑容。但现在，谁也不知道他到底是在笑还是吃多了，在吐泡泡。“你是害怕那三个把贼放进霍格沃茨的小孩在吐真剂的作用下说实话，就戳穿你为包庇他们撒的谎了。实话说，五号，我没想到你居然也玩‘最喜欢的学生’这一套。”

“我不玩这一套。”五号的表情不为所动。“盗猎者会进学校是因为我在设置保护屏障时犯了个错，留下弱点。和三个学生没关系。”

“如果是这样，那他们为什么万圣节之夜却在户外晃悠？”

“他们是学生，就是会瞎晃悠，这也不是什么新闻了。”

“我知道你一向喜欢大幅度低估我的智商，五号，但这次你的误差也太大了。你可以使用高阶的时间回溯魔法把一场爆炸逆转，却设置不好一个最基础的保护屏障？”

“是人都会犯错，AJ。早几年我们都在上学的时候，你巴不得我出这种丑。”

“早几年我们都在上学的时候，我还是个人呢。时间改变一切，五号。时间把你变得更小了。而我变成一条鱼。让我们不要再在显而易见的真相上浪费时间。我知道你撒谎了，我不在乎你撒谎的事实，我甚至可以帮你圆谎，但你要告诉我为什么。”

“……因为他们只是一群毛孩子，AJ。因为我不想他们出于这种蠢原因被开除。谁在孩子的时候都犯过蠢。我也是。后果甚至比他们更严重——”

“哦。我的心都要流血了。真的。五号，不要在我面前表演通情达理的圣母师长，这角色不适合你。”

“……好吧。有人在利用他们对付我，或者有更大的目的。我需要通过他们找到背后操纵的人。所以我要留着他们，等那人再次行动。这答案你满意吗？AJ？符合你对我的印象吗？”

“差不多吧。连学生都利用，你比我记忆里还要冷血，是 _她_ 的教导吗？”

“当心，AJ。这就是你想要的实话。不要蹬鼻子上脸。”

“随便吧。但这不会改变我的决定，五号。我会使用吐真剂，因为我没多少时间了……我必须在魔法部介入之前查清这件事，否则一旦被他们接手，轻则在学校安插许多‘调查员’，其中一定会有 _她_ 的眼线，重则我会被革职——”

“这件事远比谁的眼线或职位重要，难道你还看不明白吗！”五号急切地说，已经不怎么在乎别人是否能听见他说的话。“一个学生死了，阿特拉斯。一个麻瓜出身的女生，而所有因此被责问，被抄查的却全都是麻瓜或者混血出身的学生？你自己听不出问题吗？现在这件事在外界恐怕已经沸沸扬扬了，而那些麻瓜和半麻瓜家庭却突然和自己的孩子失去了联络，你猜这些家长会有什么反应？等到孩子们终于和他们恢复联络，你猜他们又会说什么？‘妈妈别担心我刚刚正在被校长喂吐真剂呢’——就算你事后为他们施遗忘咒，其他那些没有受到检查和审问的纯血学生恐怕已经急不可耐地和家人说了。这件事横竖是瞒不住的。一旦你这么做，出身不同的巫师之间的隔阂只会进一步加大，继而让巫师和麻瓜之间的关系更加紧张，这不正是我们一直以来想要阻止的吗？你还想不想在太平日子当上魔法部部长？”

这一番话终于成功地让AJ陷入沉默。五号知道“魔法部部长”的饵一定会让这只鱼至少在钩边上转悠一圈。AJ开始认真考虑这其中（最主要的是对自己）的利弊。就在他沉吟思索的时候，身边的壁炉忽然冒起一阵蓝火，布莱克曼教授的脸出现在火光中。

“哦，校长，您原来在这儿。”老教授说，很难讲到底是火光令熏得他眼睛眯缝起来，还是原本就睁不开。“您需要来校长室一趟。魔法部派来接那些盗猎者去法庭的代表已经来了，因为见不到您，他们先去校长室等待了。”

“什么？”AJ惊讶地说。“我不是和他们约好在校外对接吗？他们是怎么进到学校里的？这完全违反了章程——”

“他们出示了一张魔法部部长亲笔许可他们进入学校的书信，校长。”布莱克曼教授躲躲闪闪地说。“而且，同行的还有六位傲罗，我没有办法……我不得不让他们入校，先生。”

“这太令人气愤了。”AJ怒气冲冲地说。“这位代表是谁？我倒要和他理论理论，到底算硬闯呢，还是——”

“代表是个 _她_ ，校长。”布莱克曼教授小声说。“是管理局的管理人来了。”


End file.
